


花与琴之海（巴卡尔篇）

by fusafusachan



Series: 花与琴之海 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 双性、贱受、天雷、炮灰众多，不喜勿入。本篇是第三篇，前两篇是渣攻篇，这篇是贱受篇。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 花与琴之海 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景应该在斯拉夫人入侵巴尔干半岛之后，首位克罗地亚王加冕之前，正好处于中世纪前期，所谓的黑暗时代。设定于9世纪中前期，克村已经存在事实上的封建制公国。

“我无法做出违抗我丈夫的事，非常抱歉，不过……”雏菊一般美丽稚嫩的少女微微地偏过头，“那个人应该可以帮到你。”

等候在塔楼下的侯爵大人仿佛感应到了自己正在被提起，抬起头深邃地遥望着在走廊交谈的两人，装腔作势地鞠了一个夸张的躬，摆出一副愿意效劳的姿态。

“怎么办，我好像已经爱上你了……”

是谁？这个声音为什么这么熟悉？谁在跟他说话？

“我是你的，卢卡，我全部的爱都给你……全部的，我不会爱任何人，除了你……”

“你就是我的生命，我已经无法失去你了……”

他还在摸黑洗漱的时候，马特奥已经把今天要送到阜姆的货品准备好了。他们喝了点燕麦粥当作早餐，卢卡就带着他的小学徒，披着粗毛呢披肩，牵好驮着货物的毛驴，在冬天的清晨出了门。

他们落脚在巴卡尔有名的光棍村已经两年多了，和附近的光棍儿们早混了个熟，人们亲切地称呼他们老光棍儿卢卡和小光棍儿马特奥。现在几乎没有人叫他制香师卢卡了，除了刚知道他的人，老光棍儿早成了他的身份标签。

卢卡对别人怎么称呼他从来不在乎，他已年满三十，即使在住满光棍儿的村子，他也几乎是最年长的，将来还一定会继续打光棍儿。

不过小马特奥可就不同了，卢卡有了新目标，还完债得存上一笔钱，尽早为小学徒娶上一门亲，让他早日摆脱光棍儿的标签。

每次想到这里，他都会不由自主地想起留在希贝尼克宫殿的钱袋子，当时带着它就好了。他的心隐隐作痛，那可都是响当当的钱币，真金白银。

太心疼了，怪不得最近老是梦到以前的事。

大港口城市阜姆距离小镇巴卡尔很近，并不比他从前从科内扎村步行到科尔丘拉城远多少。卢卡心疼驴子，从来只让它驮货，没有骑过它。

今天是赶集的日子，没下雨运气不错，附近的农户都载着农产来到阜姆，一眼望去城堡脚下涌动的人群竟然全是斯拉文人打扮。

“走，看热闹去，有个大人物要出城了。”有个熟人拍拍马特奥的肩，招呼他们跟着人群走。

卢卡对看热闹没有兴趣，对什么大人物更是打心眼里排斥，不过年轻的学徒神情兴奋，不住踮起脚尖探头探脑，周围的人又实在是多，他也就不吭声地牵着驴子随着人群走了。

“是什么大人物啊？”他听见马特奥在向旁人打听。他们带着牲口，没办法往前挤，只能站在外围。

“那是殿下，我们的殿下！”那人激动地回答。

“公爵殿下！公爵殿下！……”人群突然爆出一阵山呼海啸般的欢呼，远远的，一辆华丽的马车驶出了吊桥。

天已经亮了，虽然阴沉沉的，那就这样进入了他的视线，让他连产生任何想法的时间都没有。他呆呆地看着那辆马车，车顶上熟悉的族徽，周围的一切喧闹都离他远去。

车窗的帘布掀开一个角，就要看见车里的人了，卢卡踮起脚尖伸着脖子，心开始狂跳，几乎要从喉咙跳出来。

然后一只手从缝隙里伸出来，修长白皙，朝着热情的民众挥了挥，人群顿时更加狂热沸腾。

那手收回去的时候，布帘放下的一瞬间，隐约露出了小半张侧脸，一瞬即逝，然后马车被护卫着朝着港口驶去，越来越小。

阜姆的城民大都是意大利亚人，马特奥的意大利亚语比卢卡强得多，所以他们进城后分头行动，由马特奥牵着驴子去给市里的店铺送货，而卢卡则跨着篮子去了河湾斯拉文农民聚集的集市摆摊。

老光棍儿卢卡做的香在妇人堆里有口皆碑，每到赶集的日子几乎都是一抢而空。当然他的制香技艺比在科尔丘拉时更加精湛，开发出很多高级产品直接供货给城里的店铺，余下的材料他还是像以前一样做成香袋和香片拿到集市上贩卖。只要他和马特奥肯干，做多少香都不愁没销路。

再辛苦干一阵子，春天之前就能把欠达尼耶尔的钱还清。虽然香料商一直让他们不要着急还钱，不过对卢卡来说，欠着别人的钱总是难以心安。

卢卡坐在河湾简陋的小酒馆等着马特奥，顾客大多是近郊前来赶集的农民或者小手艺人，也有在城里生活的斯拉文人，大家吃喝一点东西，趁赶集的时候聚在一块谈天说地。

小酒馆里生着火，外面虽然又冷又阴，里面倒是暖洋洋亮堂堂的。

卢卡要了一大杯温酒，从背囊里拿出一个干面包，一边啃一边在心里盘算，按照现在攒钱的速度，还完债以后需要多久才能给马特奥娶上媳妇。

当然不能拖了，马特奥现在21岁，再耽误几年就跟村里其他人一样真成光棍儿了。

周围的人谈得热烈，主角当然是今早离开阜姆城堡的，斯拉文人自己的殿下大人。

“你们今天才来的都没见过他，我们前几天可是见过他真人的。他骑着马和我们打招呼，一直微笑着，亲切极了。”一个住在城里人的说道。

人们逐渐凑成了一圈，听几个见多识广的城里人说关于这位大人物的事。卢卡不由得也竖起耳朵听，不过他们说的东西乏善可陈，他们谁都不可能有机会靠近伊万，最多不过远远地围观一眼。

要说对这位殿下的了解，你们谁都及不上我吧，他自嘲地想着。不过现在他们的距离，也和这些人一样远啦，远到只能远远地隐隐约约见到一只手掌和下巴。

“那您见到他夫人了吗？”卢卡鼓起勇气插空问刚才自称和公爵殿下打过招呼的人，想起那时稚弱之年的矜贵少女，如今一定出落成任谁都无法忽视的绝世美人了吧。

“夫人？”那人愣了一下，随后被另一个人接过话去。

“他夫人两年前就死了，如今他是个鳏夫呢。”

“死了？”卢卡的震惊无以复加，那样一位风华正茂的如花少女怎么可能会死？他看向说话的人，是客商打扮，说话带着希贝尼克口音。

“那可真是个苦命的女人，困顿了大半辈子，眼看着丈夫好不容易飞黄腾达了，竟然无福消受，突然就死了……”

这是什么奇怪的故事，要么他们搞错人了，要么自己搞错人了吧，卢卡微微地叹息一声。

其他人到对这个希贝尼克商人的消息兴趣十足，纷纷把中间靠近火炉的位置让了出来，让这位客商到中间去说。

“我们的殿下走到今天可不容易呢，”那人也不客气地坐到中间去，继续说起他知道的事情，“他本是合法继承人，却被自己的弟弟以卑劣的手段夺走了爵位。”

原本兴趣缺缺的卢卡听到这里顿时心惊了起来。

“他被流放到了偏僻的山区，吃尽了苦头。那篡位的次子原本就不是个东西，上位后不但骄奢淫逸，而且昏庸残暴，所有人苦不堪言。最后人民忍无可忍，联合起来把他赶下了台，大伙儿说我们不需要这么个只知享乐欺压臣民的大领主，然后把真正的受人爱戴的殿下大人迎回了希贝尼克。”

刚才看到的不是伊万？他已经不是公爵殿下了？那他现在在哪里呢？小公主呢？尼科呢？亚德里安卡和布鲁诺他们……卢卡的脑子有些消化不了这么多信息，惊得几乎坐不住，他走后居然发生了这样天翻地覆的变化，伊万的哥哥回来了，夺走了公爵之位……

“当初他依靠舅父米斯拉夫大公得到了不该属于他的位置，这俩都不是什么好东西，活该都被赶下台……”

不，不是这样的……伊万纵有万般不好，但绝不是他说的那样……希贝尼克和斯帕拉托的人们忘了当时怎么对他顶礼膜拜了吗？

人群议论纷纷，大都为这个恶人终有恶报，而好人最终赢回属于自己的一切而拍手叫好。

“这世上哪儿有什么恶人好人，只有成王败寇而已。”一道清晰而明亮的声音从角落传出，人们纷纷回头，只见说话的是一个十七八岁的小少年，模样俊俏，有一双慧黠而灵动的漂亮眼睛。

这里的人都认得他，卢卡也认得。他是阜姆码头多样铺的小学徒尼古拉，时常帮人跑腿挣点跑腿钱，年纪虽小但头脑活络能说会道，还挺招人喜欢。

“去去去，你一小孩子懂什么。”有人笑骂道。少年不以为意，大伙儿的瞩目仿佛给了他勇气，他站起身来朝那个希贝尼克客商走去。

“你说他被人民赶下了台，你是人民中的一个吗？你或者你认识的任何一个人参与到这件事了吗？”他穿着属于体力劳动者的短衫和绑腿裤，外面披了一件羊皮短袄，声音有一些微微的颤抖。

希贝尼克商人刚想开口，立即被他抢了话去，“同样迎回新的殿下大人跟你们没有任何关系。还有你说你们不需要那个只知享乐欺压臣民的大领主，那换了新的大领主以后，你们的生活是变好了还是变得更差了呢？”

“你……你……”那客商脸色有些发白，想要反驳他却说不出话来。

“他来的第一年就加了你们的税吧？因为作为支持他上位的条件，他撤出了驻扎在斯帕拉托的军队，永久赋予市政府财政自由的权力，这少掉的税收可就得从你们身上补回来了。他是拿了你们所有斯拉文人的利益跟外族人做了交易，换取他的地位，你们被他出卖了还觉得他是好人？”尼古拉的表达渐渐自信流畅，冷静地分析着不符合他年龄和身份的国家大事。

“他这次来阜姆也一样，目的是示好意大利亚人的大领主。我们一直希望归属自己的领主，不再受异族人的欺压，这个愿望如今更加遥不可及。你们把他当作你们的殿下，可他却没有把你们当作他的臣民。”

人们议论纷纷，有人觉得他说的挺有理，大部分人都说这小子不知道哪儿听来的浑话跑这儿来胡说八道。

“我们达尔马提亚的斯拉文人觉得好就行了，国家大事哪儿有你想的那么简单，我们所有人都认为现在的大领主更加仁慈英明。”客商无法反驳他的话，因为他说的都是对的，他们心知肚明，可日子还得过下去不是。

“你现在说的，是胜利者编给你们听的故事，你们听多了就觉得那是事实了。虽然一开始觉得不对劲，但时间长了就把不对劲忘记了是吧？”少年没有跟他争执，反而放缓了声音。

“其实你们以前都明白，为什么老公爵把继承权交给次子而不是长子。因为长子平庸，而次子才貌双全超群绝伦，不管哪一方面都更适合做继承人。所以他破坏了规矩，剥夺了长子的继承权，这一点在当时是向全体希贝尼克的臣民公告过的。”

大伙儿静静地听着少年娓娓道来，没有人打岔或者反驳，都觉得他不知从哪儿听来的消息似乎更详细更可靠。卢卡也竖起耳朵在听，尼古拉说的很多是连他都不知道的，但以他在希贝尼克所了解的事实基础上，他判断少年的话更加真实可信。

他迫切地想知道，这一切怎么发生的，还有……伊万现在在哪里？

“你们都清楚，根本不是你们把原来的公爵殿下赶下来，也不是你们拥立的新殿下。原来的殿下因为别的缘由触怒了法兰克的王族，有人趁机勾结南边的罗马人收买和威吓达尔马提亚的中领主，几个领主和军队联合起来逼迫他让位，这是一场赤裸裸的政变。”

他话音刚落，外面突然一道闪电划过，紧接着响起一声惊雷，所有人都吓了一跳。

“他不愿意看到流血，更不愿意他的臣民卷入战争，因为并不是所有中领主都反对他，更多的人愿意誓死效忠他。所以他自愿让位，整个过程甚至没有一个人受伤，他拿自己换来了你们的安居乐业。”说到最后一句话的时候，他转头看着那位客商。

外面的淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，雨声由小而大。酒馆里陷入了短暂的沉默，希贝尼克客商低着头，似乎在思考他刚才的话。

卢卡坐在一边，听得心惊肉跳，这下更加确信他说的都是事实，他知道作乱的人是谁，也想得出军队里的内鬼是谁，只是不知道伊万怎么触怒了小公主的娘家，搞到连爵位都丢了……

“现在的殿下一上位，他的妻子就死了，没人觉得奇怪吗？”尼古拉站在屋子中央的火炉边，话锋一转，“因为她是个苦命的女人，患难之际嫁给了这个男人，可当这个男人发达的时候，就把她看作了自己前程的绊脚石。”

“他派人勒死了自己的原配妻子，流放了他们的亲生骨肉，转头立刻就向法兰克的公主求婚。这只是个卑劣的魔鬼，绝不是什么仁慈英明的君主！”

外面风雨交加，吹得简陋的窝棚晃晃悠悠，酒馆里的人们开始嗡嗡地议论，这样的行径如果是真的，那真的与魔鬼无异。

“那他娶到法兰克的公主了吗？刚才听那位大人说好像他还是个鳏夫。”有人出声问道。

“那位公主殿下本与原来的公爵殿下有婚约，这位新殿下的打算就是把原本属于别人的东西全盘接收。除了公爵之位，达尔马提亚广袤的土地和众多臣民，还有年轻美貌，家世显赫的妻子。”少年的语气变得冷硬而嘲讽，“可是对于小公主来说，她要嫁的丈夫是年轻有为、英武非凡的公爵殿下，就算不是我们原来的那位殿下，大陆上趋之若鹜的青年才俊那么多，什么时候轮得到这个卑劣的年长篡位者，他上门求婚不过自取其辱。”

“等等，你天天都呆在阜姆没出过城，这些事是怎么知道的？是什么人告诉你的？”一开始那位自称和殿下打过招呼的人问道。

“我呆在港口的时间可比你们谁都多，每天来来往往那么多商人和水手，听到的消息比你们多不奇怪吧。这些事可不是一个人告诉我的，而是许许多多人的谈话连接起来的。”他眨着灵活的眼睛，从善如流地答道。

“那……那原来的殿下大人呢？”卢卡颤抖地出声发问。他全身抖得厉害，尤其是听到伊万的哥哥毫不留情地杀妻灭子，他会怎么对待自己的弟弟……

“说到这个，不得不让人扼腕叹息了。”少年老气横秋地装腔作势，怎么看怎么像在模仿一个老人的神态和语气，让人忍俊不禁。

其他人都哄笑起来，让他有屁快放。卢卡可笑不出来，听到这里几乎连心跳都停止了。

“原来的殿下受封的时候，善待了自己的哥哥，给了他丰厚的盘缠，让他自己选择一个去处，他最终选择了舅父的领地，受到了最妥善的庇护，平静地生活。可是当情势反转时，我们这位新殿下对他的亲弟弟可没这么仁慈了。”

“他被杀死了？”有人抢着问道，卢卡闻言几乎瘫软得再也坐不住。

“原来的殿下曾经放他一马，而且还有其他众多贵族盯着，新殿下当然顾及脸面，所以不敢做那么绝。但他也不可能就这么放他弟弟离开，他知道自己的位置是怎么来的，绝不允许放走这么大一个隐患，所以他想了一个更加阴险歹毒的方法……”

“有一个小岛，是由年幼领主的寡母大权在握，她与原来的殿下有仇，在那场政变里她联合了近海几个小岛的领主，起了至关重要的作用。于是我们的新殿下就顺水推舟，把他的亲弟弟交给了那位贵妇，名义上说那个小岛风光优美，而原来的殿下对那边十分熟悉，是最适合安置他的地方。”

是佐拉！听到这里卢卡竟然放心了一些。尼古拉不了解内情，他可是了解的，他们根本不是有仇，最多算是因爱生恨。那位艳后对伊万一往情深，只要伊万顺着她一些，绝对没有性命之虞，反而会左拥右抱享尽齐人之福。

“那位贵妇当然如获至宝，她希望原来的殿下屈服于她脚下，然而这位从来没有吃过什么苦头的公子哥儿却是个硬骨头，绝不屈服于她的淫威，更加惹怒了这个女人。”

伊万，伊万……你去惹她做什么啊，性命要紧，那个疯女人一气之下把你扔进海里怎么办……

“她下令把这个落魄的殿下绑在远海的尖角礁，不给吃喝，日晒浪打，每天派人坐着船去检视，不准任何人靠近他，要活活地渴死他，晒死他……”

“铛……”卢卡的大酒杯跌落到了地上，众人正听得惊心动魄，被惊得纷纷转头。

“他……他……他死了吗？”卢卡睁着空洞的眼睛，呆滞地问他。

“秃鹫在他头顶上盘旋，啄掉了他的双眼和舌头，用利爪将他开膛破腹，吞吃了他的内脏……已经过去两年了，每个远航的水手都能看见他，尖角岩上只剩了了一副干瘪的骨架，但并不是每个人都知道那是一个曾经高高在上的尊贵殿下……”

制香师已经听不见周围的人声了，耳边只是不断地嗡嗡嗡。他颤颤巍巍地站起来，一手摸着布背囊里一角今天挣到的铜板。

“尖角岩……尖角岩在哪里？”他的声音低沉，冷静至极。

“从阜姆港出发，大半天就能到，那是亚得里亚海上的地标，每个水手都知道。”

“谢谢。”他转头跌跌撞撞地离开了酒馆，一手仍紧紧握着背囊里的铜板。

“诶，诶，制香师卢卡，你还没给酒钱呢！”酒馆老板一边喊一边追了出去。

人们议论着他到底怎么了，有人怪尼古拉说得那么恐怖，老光棍儿胆子小经不起吓，怕不是给吓出毛病了。

卢卡哆嗦着付给老板一个铜板，匆匆地道歉，然后一头往外跑去。

雨势已经减小，变得细如牛毛，阴沉沉的空气中飘着一层水雾。他没有停留，坚定地朝港口快走……去，去租一条船，用兜里的铜板，如果不够，就回巴卡尔的家，他床底下的木箱里还有打算月底还给香料商的钱……

他一定得去尖角岩，去把伊万带回大陆。不管有多艰难，不管要付出什么代价，他一定要做这件事。

他还没有平复过来，脑子里几乎不能细致地考虑任何事，但他没有时间伤心，只有不断重复这个重要的目标。

港口大大小小地停了无数渔船和货船，他在码头转了一圈没看到人，于是他径直走到搁浅在海滩上的一艘大船屋，敲响了船舷上的窗户。

“兹沃尼米尔，老水手兹沃尼米尔，你在家吗？”

里面应了一声，木制的窗板被卸下，一个十来岁的小男孩探出毛茸茸的脑袋，好奇地打量这个雨天的访客。

“抱歉，我有急事找老水手，请问他在家吗？”卢卡焦急但礼貌地问道。

“在的，等等啊。”小男孩缩了回去，不一会儿，船头一阵窸窣，一个人顶着一块油布从船舱钻了出来。

这个人年近半百，头发花白，一双和善的眼睛弯弯的，似乎永远带着微笑。

“哟，是制香师卢卡啊，这下雨天的找我有什么事？”

老水手是阜姆的斯拉文人里有名的老好人，为人热心门路又广，很受附近斯拉文人的爱戴。卢卡跟他打交道不多，也就他的老婆女儿算是经常来买个香袋香片。

卢卡的头发已经濡湿，贴在头皮上，看着有些狼狈。他说明了来意，希望立刻就能租到一条船。

“租船？现在是休渔期啊，渔民都回家去了，这么冷的天没人愿意出门啊……”老水手把油布从头顶裹在身上，只露出一张脸，面露难色。

卢卡低着头恳求他，说自己确实有急事，无论如何都得出海一趟，不是走投无路也不会来叨扰他。

“这样啊……大货船肯定不会做你这单生意，你要是不介意船又小又破的话……”他微微一沉吟，又劝道，“哎你考虑清楚啊，这个时节坐小破船出海很危险的。”

卢卡忙说有船就行，什么样的船都可以，只要有水手肯帮他开船。

“人你倒不用担心，只要你付钱，他一定肯接你这单生意。你跟我来吧，我这就带你去见他。”

卢卡对码头不熟，只觉得这个港口比他想象的大得多。他们弯弯绕绕走了好一会儿，各种形态各异的船数都数不清。

转过一个弯，他看到有个人在栈桥的一端，坐在一个倒扣的木桶上，穿着破旧的粗布短衫，手腕上缠着皮质护套，低着头做着活儿。他没有披油布，额发有些长，被细雨浸得湿透垂在脸颊边，听见了脚步声，侧过头看向他们。

卢卡脑子一片空白，仿佛瞬间从这个阴雨绵绵杳无人烟的港口，一下子回到了阳光明媚人山人海的戴克里先宫广场。

年轻英俊的公爵殿下，头戴金冠，身着绣着金线的白色拖地斗篷，手执镶着宝石的权杖，意气风发、气宇轩昂地向着高台的王座大跨步前行，两边臣民山呼海啸般地高声欢呼。

“殿下大人，我们的殿下大人……”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阜姆是里耶卡的旧称，同时也是意大利语名称，地理位置处于达尔马提亚以北，伊斯特拉半岛以东，历史上不同时期属于意大利或者克罗地亚，或者匈牙利或者奥地利，同样是个多民族混居的复杂地区，不过直到上世纪初，克村人还是名副其实地主要住在村里，城市的主要居民是意大利人。文中的背景年代设定阜姆不属于达尔马提亚控制。
> 
> 米斯拉夫大公于845年被迫退位，而克罗地亚真正意义上正式建国是在925年，所以后面的风起云涌基本与公爵伊万无关了，他是政治斗争的失败者，前篇有个妹子基本上全猜中了……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章出场人物比较多，如果对克村的小格子们不熟悉的话，会有点儿费脑子。

“我竟然这么晚才发现……”他的声音动听而沙哑，火热的唇几乎贴上了耳朵，“我早就爱上你了，很早以前你就占据了我的心……”

“要是我早些知道自己的心意就好了，更早一些把我的心交给你……”

“从现在开始，我发誓伤心难过将永久地远离你，我只会让你开心，永远都开心……”

梦里熟悉的声音反复呢喃着不熟悉的话，那是不可能的，根本不会有人跟他说那样的话，那个声音的主人更不可能。

光棍村住的都是光棍儿，却热闹非凡。卢卡在瘦高个子面包师洛夫雷的铺子里排了好一会儿的队，好不容易买到了一篮子面包。这可得亏了洛夫雷照顾他，不然他可抢不过那些镇上专程赶来的大妈大婶儿。光棍村的面包师做的面包在镇上小有名气，就是比别家好吃。

他跨着篮子心不在焉地往家里走去，铁匠铺门口围了一大堆花枝招展的年轻姑娘，叽叽喳喳地和铁匠德杨说笑，个个兴高采烈，笑得花枝乱颤。卢卡一见这个架势，吓得连靠近都不敢了，忙把本打算磨一磨的生锈切药刀揣回背囊，想着等下回人少一点再来找铁匠。

光棍村住的都是光棍儿，偏偏跑来最勤的却是镇上老老少少的女子们。光棍村的光棍儿除了长相称头身强力壮，个个都是技艺精湛的手艺人，正当壮年还挣得来钱，放哪儿都不是该打光棍儿的料。

就连老光棍儿卢卡，都能得到一些特定群体的青睐。

铁匠铺里里外外围了好几层，一位身材修长面容姣好的女子站在外围，看上去比周围适龄少女成熟一些。她没有参与谈论，只是偶尔抿嘴一笑，远远地看到制香师路过，忙拎着篮子提着裙裾向他跑来。

“卢卡，你家里还有剩下的茉莉花香袋吗？”她带落落大方的笑容，体态轻盈如少女。

“哦，哦，有的……”他低下头，有一些窘迫，“我回去给你拿。”

这是镇上的薇莉卡，听说年少时受了意大利亚人的骗，以至于二十好几岁还没有嫁出去，如今和开店铺的哥哥嫂嫂生活在一起。

“我和雅歌达她们一起来的，”她以眼神和铁匠铺前的几位年轻少女示意离开一会儿，继续和卢卡攀谈，“我们来买点面包和腌肉，她们找德杨修首饰，我还想着能不能遇上你呢。”

德杨是个铁匠，打犁头打菜刀的铁匠，又不是首饰匠，他只会修拴牲口的铁链子。卢卡想起马特奥的抱怨，不过这可拦不住镇上的姑娘们成群地来找他做活儿。

“卢卡，你认识那个人吗？”制香师不善言辞，有一搭没一搭地和她交谈。薇莉卡突然朝他身后努努嘴，有些警惕地问他。

卢卡回头看了一眼，又飞快的转回来，回答得更快，“不认识。”

“掌舵手伊万，有生意上门了！”

雨中劳作的男人站起了身，微眯着眼睛看着他们，迟疑了一会儿，开始朝他们走来。他的腰间绑着宽布腰带，长裤的前侧打着大片的防磨损的皮革补丁，微湿的头发打结暗淡，稀疏的胡渣贴住他的下颚，那是一张饱经沧桑的脸，为生活愁苦的脸。没有更糟的了，眉间明显的细纹和泛黄粗糙的皮肤，几乎看不出他曾经精致动人的五官，只有那双青玉色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着制香师，神色木然。

像被突然抽干了力气，卢卡颓然转过身，泪水再也控制不住地涌出眼眶。他得离开了，立刻离开这个地方。

“制香师卢卡，”老水手追着他喊道，“你去哪儿？你不租船了？”

“抱歉，我……我不租了……”他没有停留，成串的眼泪隐没在了细雨中。

今天天气难得地好，阳光明媚，马特奥大早就独自牵着毛驴去阜姆送货。平常卢卡都会跟他一起去，不过自从那天回来以后，他就再也没出过巴卡尔，连赶集都不去了。

那人会爬墙，多高的围墙他都能翻进来，一个人呆在家里不安全。卢卡回家给薇莉卡拿了香袋，打算再出门去找在昨天回家的香料商。

“那是个生面孔，跑这儿干什么来了？晃来晃去怪吓人的。”薇莉卡也借口想再买点东西与他同行，“他好像在看你，我还以为你认识他呢。看这长相吧，倒不像个坏人，不过谁也说不准不是。”

确实不像坏人，今天他出现在光棍村的时候，一改那日落魄潦倒水手的模样。他剪短了头发，刮了胡子，露出干净精神的脸，他仍然英俊，虽然比从前消瘦沧桑了一些。他穿着粗麻布短衫和绑腿裤，披着毛呢坎肩，破旧但干净，他的身姿依旧矫健，走路时昂首阔步，仿佛还是那个气宇轩昂的殿下大人。

他就这么莫名其妙地来了村子，卢卡一见他就跟见了鬼似的逃得飞快。他明显就是来找制香师的，但见他这样抗拒，并没有逼近，只是远远地跟着。他就算穿着破衣烂衫，也足够惹人注目，他买了面包坐在村口的大树下，不一会儿就有好几个不同年龄段的女子和他搭讪。

香料商达尼耶尔是卢卡的老熟人，这是真的老熟人，卢卡为数不多的熟人。他们十多年前就在亚德拉打过交道，不过那时两人的身份是老香料商之子和制香师的小学徒。事实上卢卡和马特奥能够来到巴卡尔安家，也多亏了这位老熟人帮忙。

当然了，他也是个光棍儿，甚至比卢卡还要年长一岁，但是没人敢称呼他老光棍儿，因为他几乎可以算是巴卡尔最有钱的人。

他对卢卡一直很照顾，不但借钱给他租房子买设备买牲口，还赊给他很多香料，直到现在卢卡还有几笔账没有还清。

“你不上门找我的话，我还正要去找你呢。”他刚从拉古萨回来，特意带了好些新货给制香师。两人谈论了好一阵子，卢卡算算马特奥该回来了，于是起身告辞。

达尼耶尔很热心，说他还要拿这么多香料，非要送他回去，一路上还在不停跟他说在拉古萨关于香料的新鲜见闻。

香料商的身材高大魁梧，穿着气派宽大的垂地长袍，卢卡走在他身边说不出的娇小玲珑。达尼耶尔说得投入了，一把搂住他的肩膀，还用力揉了几下。

时候已经不早，镇上来的人差不多都回去了，街上有些冷清，卢卡眼角的余光发现那人还在村口的大树底下。

“哎哟，马特奥你怎么啦？怎么这样子回来啦？”正在收拾铺子准备关门的面包师突然高声喊道。

小光棍儿马特奥光着上身，长裤脏得要命，连裸露的皮肤都沾着泥，还牵着毛驴儿，看上去狼狈极了。

“这是怎么了？这么冷的天，可别冻病了。”卢卡忙迎上去，一手接过绳子，“赶紧回家去。”

马特奥倒很轻松，跟大伙儿说回来的时候遇上一群回镇上的姑娘，她们认得他，毫不客气地指挥小光棍儿下到河滩的泥塘帮她们把首饰袋子捞上来。

“她们让你去你就去啊……”卢卡可心疼坏了，推着他赤裸的强健后背往家里走。

关门的时候，看到那人站在远处，隐藏在阴影里。卢卡现在顾不上考虑他，脸色不佳地用力合上院门。

晚上熄灯之前，他特意嘱咐马特奥好好检查一遍门户。

那人到底想干什么？卢卡躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。怕倒是不怕的，今时不同往日，如今那人比自己刚到巴卡尔的时候，更像一条丧家之犬。

绝不能再跟他有什么瓜葛，离他远远的，装作不认识他，他要是敢翻墙进来，就叫醒马特奥，两个人一起把他打出去。

迷迷糊糊中他好像置身于一个陌生的地方，他费力地睁开眼，竟然看见了祖母。

“奶奶……”他犹豫地唤道。

老人怜悯地看了他一眼，把怀里抱着的婴儿举到他眼前。他还没有来得及惊愕，就感到一阵强烈的气息。

他猛地睁开眼，眼前一个黑影，他想都没想一个巴掌用力扇上去。

“卢卡，”黑暗中那人脸上硬挨了一记耳光，却没有退缩，双手按在他的肩上，“我只是想跟你说一会儿话……”

“我不想跟你说，你出去！”卢卡用力推开他，气急败坏地跳下床，“你凭什么闯进我家？”

“我实在忍不了了，卢卡……”那人又贴上来，张开双臂试图抱住他，“你为什么要收这么大个学徒，长得比我还壮，你们这样呆在一个屋子里，我一定要进来看看……”

卢卡气得头晕，他们分离多年，几经死别，如今他竟然一来就说这种混账话。

“马特奥，马特奥！”他拼命挣扎，一边拍打那人的头，一边高声喊道，“快来帮忙，家里进贼了！”

他打开了房门，小学徒叫骂着举着三角木叉冲了进来，他又急忙喊轻一点别弄伤了人惹上麻烦，撵出去就是了。

不过他还是太天真了，这个人比从前皮实不知道多少倍，看着消瘦其实跟个铁塔一般。他一把抓住木叉头，马特奥怎么都抽不回去，卢卡又去拽他的衣领想把他拖走，竟然纹丝不动。

“我自己出去，”他叹了一口气，突然松开了手，还在使劲的马特奥顿时摔了个四脚朝天，“卢卡，我只是想跟你说句话而已。”

“谁要听你啰嗦。”卢卡拽着他坎肩的衣襟把他往外拖，“你给我滚出去！”

“卢卡你认识他？”马特奥一骨碌爬起来，跟在他们后面，迟疑地问。

“不认识，这就是个乱闯的贼。”卢卡不可避免地想起曾经被他当作贼抓住，关在地牢里，受尽屈辱和折磨……院子不大，他几步就把那人拽到了院门口，打开门一下愣住了。

外面好几个人举着火把，见他开门纷纷围了上来。

“怎么了，我们听见了动静，出了什么事？”为首的是村里的屠夫多马戈伊，一张长脸面露凶光，一手提着一把杀猪刀，在闪动的火光下有些骇人。

“多莫，我们抓住一个贼。”马特奥高声说道。

“好哇，哪个贼不长眼睛偷到我们村儿来了。”屠夫的手劲儿可比卢卡大得多了，一把揪住那人的衣领往地上一贯，紧接着一脚踹上去。

“哎……你别打他……”卢卡急忙拉住多莫的衣袖，阻止他下一脚踹上去。

“我知道这个人，白天就在村子里鬼鬼祟祟的，还真是个贼。”有人举着火把凑近了被踢倒在地的男人，又是一阵大呼小叫。

“卢卡你认识他？”屠夫没有继续动手，而是转头疑惑地看着制香师。

“不认识，卢卡怎么会认识个贼！”马特奥抢着答道。

“怎么这么多人围在这儿？”一小队人骑着马举着火把靠近了他们。

“啊是小队长啊，您来得正好，我们抓住一个贼。”

卢卡的心猛地一沉，怎么把他们招来了……

“有贼？哈哈，真让我抓到一个贼呢！”这是一位极其漂亮的年轻人，年龄与马特奥相仿，修着毛茸茸的小圆头，跟个孩子王似的摇头晃脑得意极了。

那还真是个孩子王，正在指挥手下的一群半大小孩把伊万绑起来。村里人七嘴八舌地围着他说着前因后果，这个贼白天在这儿鬼鬼祟祟地踩点，晚上就摸进了老光棍儿家行窃。

“他偷了你们家吗？”这孩子王是巴卡尔领主的独子，帕萨利奇家的小马里奥，他骑在马上趾高气昂地问卢卡。

“是的，不知道他怎么进来的。”见卢卡迟疑，马特奥回答道。

“嗯，很好，那这个贼我带走审问了。你们回去查看下丢了什么，有什么新发现就到镇上找我。”小马里奥挥挥手，示意手下可以收工了。

从被人抓住到现在，伊万始终一言不发，火光下清澈透明的眼睛直直地看着卢卡，一刻都没有离开过。

卢卡避开他的目光，看看那群骑马的小孩，又看看马特奥，还有围观的光棍儿们，一句话都说不出。

老领主老来得子，小马里奥从小被宠得无法无天，却偏偏有个除暴安良的远大理想。他在成年以后就集结了镇上一群十几岁的孩子成立了个治安队，自封为小队长，不久前还得到了阜姆城宪兵队的首肯，更加耀武扬威。白天晚上地组队巡逻，哪儿有风吹草动，不管是聚众赌博还是夫妻打架，这帮人闻着味儿就到了。

卢卡几乎彻夜未眠，伊万落到那群闯祸精手里不知道会怎样……不过是群小孩子，他剑术高超不至于被折腾得太惨吧……就算吃点儿苦头又怎么样，他当初怎么冤枉折磨自己的……一群小孩总不能要了他的命，再惨能惨到哪儿去……

好不容易挨到天亮，他早早地起床洗漱，一头钻进工作间。马特奥检查了一遍，和卢卡确认了没有丢东西，一边干活一边骂昨天闯进来的贼。卢卡心不在焉地干一点儿活儿，想着伊万这一晚上经历了什么，又想着是不是该去跟小马里奥报备一声没丢东西，让他把人放了。

他胡思乱想着，又犹犹豫豫，磨蹭到了快中午还没下定决心。马特奥正在准备午饭的时候，响起一阵敲门声，他刚打开门，乌啦啦涌进一大群人，瞬间把小小的院子塞得满满当当。

卢卡惊异地看着他们进来，重点是还抬着一副担架，上面躺着的人正是伊万，一动不动不知道死活。他暗叫不好，最担心的事还是发生了。

“啊，制香师卢卡是吧？”昨晚的一群小孩拥着一个军官打扮的瘦长个子男人进来。他长得算不上好看，脖子和下巴老长，一双精光四射的眼睛透着凶狠，一看就不是善茬儿。

“是……是的，您是……”卢卡看看他，又看看被随便扔在地上的伊万，村里的光棍儿们也围了过来，院子里站不下，门口还挤了一大堆。

“这是城里的宪兵队长，伊万大人。”他身后的小马里奥探出头说道，神色竟然有些慌张，跟昨晚趾高气扬的样子大不一样。

卢卡知道他是谁了，阜姆城宪兵队的副队长，他也叫伊万，算是这一大片区域官职最高的斯拉文人，更是这帮小鬼头的大靠山。

“那我就开门见山地说了啊，”队长伊万皮笑肉不笑地打了个哈哈，“昨晚我们在你家抓了一个人对吧，你一口咬定是贼，所以今天我去码头调查了。”

“他不是贼，而是住在码头的掌舵手伊万，这个很多人可以证明。本来嘛抓错了人是小事一桩，不过昨晚你们这样言之凿凿，我的小弟们可就有点儿过于谨慎了，得对你们负责嘛对吧……”

“他怎么了？”卢卡感到了不妙，迟疑地问道。

“没什么大事，我的小弟稍稍冲动了，断了几根肋骨而已。”他无所谓地笑一笑，“不过这件事儿，先错在你们诬告好人啊。”

“这是什么话，人是你们打伤的，现在往这儿抬什么意思？”屠夫多莫比这位队长还要壮，气势上一点儿都不输，率先出声质问。

“谁说住在码头的就不可能是贼了？凭什么说卢卡诬告？”

“对呀，他可是在卢卡家里被抓了现行，怎么就是诬告了？”

光棍儿们都是年轻力壮的气盛男子，可没人怕这个队长大人，纷纷开始打抱不平。

“制香师卢卡，你再仔细想一想，你之前真的从来没有见过这个掌舵手伊万吗？”队长伊万没有搭理他们，只是紧紧盯着卢卡。

他被队长严苛阴郁的表情吓到了，各种不好的想法从他脑子里闪过——伊万的身份被发现了，他又要落到他哥哥手里了……

“早就说了不认识，你们什么意思？”马特奥见队长伊万气势压人，忙上前一步挡在卢卡身前。

“啊我没什么恶意的，别误会。我今天来可是当和事佬的，过去的事别提了，咱们好好商量下怎么把这件事解决了吧。”他又挂上了皮笑肉不笑的笑容，反而更加瘆人。

“我们可没钱。”小学徒黑着脸呛声道。

“钱？我大老远跑一趟像是来要钱的？”他脸上的笑容扩大，伸手一把抓住身后小马里奥的脖子把他拖到身前。

“要钱就问这个臭小子拿，要多少都行，他不敢不给。”他松开手，话锋一转，“钱不是问题，可是人嘛……就只能放在你们这儿了。”

卢卡呆呆地看着他，一时没反应过来这个转折。马特奥和围观的光棍儿们可就炸了锅，说他们不讲道理，自己打伤了人还想赖上别人，这世上没有这样的事儿……

“这个嘛，制香师卢卡，还得你说了算。”队长大人上前几步，逼近了卢卡，口气倒是愈发轻松。

躺在担架上的伊万不知什么时候醒来了，半支起了受伤的身体，沉默地看向卢卡。

“我审问过他，他确实不是贼。他说以前跟你认识，所以昨天上门找你叙旧，结果被当成贼抓了起来。”队长大人压低了声音，用只有卢卡和马特奥听得见的音量询问他。

卢卡低着头，不敢看马特奥疑虑的表情，更不敢看担架上那人悲伤木然的目光。

“制香师卢卡，你确定你不认识他吗？”队长伊万再一次提高了音量，让在场每个人都听到这个问题。

“我不认识他。”卢卡的声音很低，却很坚定。

“那看来是个误会了。”队长伊万后退回到原来的位置，回头对身边一群半大孩子说道，“走吧，我们回去。”

“那这个人……”小马里奥很紧张，迟疑地看向担架上的伊万。

“扔回他的破船上去。反正这是你的事，他要是死了，你吃不了兜着走。”他阴狠地瞪了一眼畏畏缩缩的年轻人。

他们一眨眼就哗啦啦地撤走了，跟他们来时一样。围观的光棍儿们安抚了他们了几句，也都各自散了。

马特奥见卢卡心事重重，虽然憋了一肚子的问题，也一直没有出声询问。他们沉默地吃完午饭，外面就下起了大雨，一会儿又开始狂风大作。

卢卡担忧地站在窗前，发了好一会儿呆。他们说把伊万扔回他的破船上去，那有没有人照顾他呢？他受了伤，有人给他送吃的吗？那天没有看清楚他的小船，不知道破到什么程度，这样的狂风大雨能抵挡住吗？

他数次站在窗前，活儿一点儿都没有心思干。马特奥早发现了他的异常，默默地干着活儿，没去打扰他想事情。

天色渐渐暗下来，屋子里点起了灯，外面的风雨一点都没有减小。卢卡越发坐立难安，一个念头反复冒出来，是不是该去码头瞧一瞧？

去看他做什么？早想好了绝不能跟那人再有瓜葛。他体壮如牛，断几根肋骨而已，死不了的。

他断了肋骨，动一动就痛入骨髓，没人照顾的话根本没法生活。

只是肋骨而已，能有多痛，就是要让他吃点苦头……至少让他多吃点儿苦头……

他们早早地收拾，天黑了就不能干活儿了，点灯费钱。卢卡烧了一些热水正准备洗漱，这时又响起一阵和缓而礼貌的敲门声。

门外竟然是顶着油布的老水手兹沃尼米尔，卢卡忙把他请进屋，让马特奥给他倒一杯热水，再拧一条热毛巾。

老水手进了屋，示意要跟卢卡单独谈会儿。他心里有数老水手要说什么，就把马特奥打发回了房间。

“今天这个时候来打扰，其实是为了掌舵手伊万。”他们寒暄了几句，老头就进入了正题。

“他那个破船真不是人呆的地方，甲板没有一块好地方，漏水漏得厉害，冷得跟个冰窖一样……”

“这和我有什么关系呢，我不认识他，他也不是我打伤的……”卢卡有些无礼地打断了他，随即又呐呐地低下头，“我很抱歉……”

“他烧得厉害，晚上已经开始说胡话了，这人都有恻隐之心……”卢卡刚抬起头来想要插话，被他手势制止，“你也看到我的船了，我一大家子住在上面，我要是有办法让他住进我家里，肯定不会让他像现在这样受罪。”

“不是说小队长愿意出钱吗，为什么不给他搬到城里的旅馆去？”卢卡迟疑了一会儿，小声问道。

“病人和伤员旅馆都不敢收，伊万这都占齐了，谁敢收他啊？弄不好死在自家旅馆里就惹上大麻烦了……”

卢卡猛地抬起头看着他，惊得瞪圆了眼睛。伊万会死吗？

“他现在的情况真的不大好，一直在说胡话，喊你的名字……”老头儿神情凝重，悲哀地叹了口气，“我不知道你们以前有什么恩怨，只是现在他这个样子，你就当可怜可怜他……”

“我今天亲自上门来请你，你要不要卖给我一个面子，去看看他。”

德高望重的老水手话已经说到了这个份儿上，卢卡并没有犹豫，立刻起身准备出门，甚至十分焦急。他和马特奥关照了一声，也没功夫和满心担忧和疑虑的学徒多解释，披上油布和老水手出了门。

门外是一辆气派的马车，车头挂着昂贵的琉璃防水灯，卢卡正在吃惊，车上跳下来一个年轻人，冒着雨把他们扶上车。

那是小马里奥，他局促地坐在角落，像个闯祸的孩子，事实上这就是他闯出来的祸事。老水手帮着他说话，说小伙儿不错，有担当，前前后后张罗了不少事。

“你要真有担当，为什么不接他到你家去养伤？”卢卡心中对他生气，忍不住呛声问道。

小孩的嘴一瘪，几乎要哭出来，“不能让我家里知道，我爸爸会打死我的……”

他这个时候看起来尤其小，比马特奥还要小，委屈的样子让人不忍苛责。卢卡叹了一口气，也没再接着质问他。

雨夜的码头几乎伸手不见五指，老水手有力的臂膀提着卢卡的后颈，把早就打不清方向的制香师提上了甲板，小马里奥提着灯站在岸上没有上船。

卢卡被提着，两眼一抹黑深一脚浅一脚下了摇摇晃晃吱嘎乱响的甲板进了船舱。老水手松开手，掏出火石，点燃了灯芯草蜡烛。

还没点灯之前，卢卡就闻到了一股让人不快的霉味儿，气闷得几乎喘不过气来。这地方真小得可怜，简陋破烂至极，每一处都渗着水珠，什么东西都湿漉漉的，角落支着一张简陋的木板床，伊万躺在上面陷入了昏迷。

“他来的时间不长，一直都是一个人，平时也不招惹是非。这船啊也太破了，你说这里能住人吗？你看看这木板都泡烂了，又湿又冷，好人呆久了都得生病。他再呆下去啊，我看撑不到明天早上……”

老水手的唠叨一个字都没听进卢卡的耳朵，他径自朝昏迷的青年走去，在昏暗的灯光下，那人紧闭着双眼，俊美动人的脸上透着异样的潮红。

前一天他一直披在身上的粗呢坎肩搭在他的被子上，都是潮湿的，连被子都是湿的。卢卡的手摸摸他的被子，又摸摸他的衣领，最后轻柔地停在了他滚烫的脸颊上，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“我总不能就这么看着你死吧。”

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

卢卡，你去了哪里？我到处找你，可是怎么都找不到……

你就这样走了，留下我一个人，留下一个发疯的我……

我去了科尔丘拉，我们相遇的地方，我在神庙恳求诸神，既然他们让我遇上了你，也请他们把你还给我；我去了你的家乡，见到你诚惶诚恐的哥哥，很明显他早就忘记了你；我去了潘诺尼亚的奥赛卡，我以为你会去找博尔纳，我和他打了一架，他打不过我，可我也没有赢回你……

我找遍了边境山区的每一寸土地，问了每一个遇上的山民……一定是侯爵那老东西骗了我。当我无功而返的时候，每次看到那张老脸就怒不可遏，我一定不能饶了他，不管白天晚上，只要一想起你我就要收拾他，狠狠打他一顿出气……我管不了那么多，都是他害得我失去了你……

所以侯爵再也受不了你的毒打，就勾结外族人和安德雷还有佐拉造你的反吗？卢卡困得眼皮打架，打了一个哈欠。他并不是一直昏迷，偶尔会醒过来，迷迷糊糊分不清时间地点，以为自己还是那个呼风唤雨的殿下大人，抓着卢卡的手胡言乱语一阵，说累了又昏睡过去。

小马里奥帮忙把伊万连夜送到巴卡尔。卢卡急急忙忙招呼马特奥，两个人临时在杂物间支起一块门板，把伤员安置上去。他在回来的马车上思考了很久，已经恨死自己心软了，还想让他把床让出来，门儿都没有，小学徒的床也没门儿。

他绞尽脑汁也想不出该怎么跟马特奥解释，于是找了个最烂的说辞——以前生活在科尔丘拉的时候见过这个人，但是时间长了忘记了，所以闹了这么一出。现在他又伤又病，只是把他接回来养伤，等伤好了就会离开。

他们忙活到半夜，生火烧水，卢卡让马特奥去给他用热水擦身，自己留在厨房熬煮草药。好不容易一切都安顿好，卢卡把他留在杂物间，和小学徒说回去睡吧，明早再来看他。

马特奥犹豫了下，还是叫住了卢卡，问他里面到底是什么人，身上除了肋部的伤，到处都是老伤，有几处伤痕明显就是致命的，这可不是普通人会惹上的麻烦。

卢卡有些心惊，但仍旧平静地说从前他们的交情并不多，分别这些年也不知道他在干些什么，不过水手本来就九死一生，有些大伤也不算奇怪。

等躺在床上他开始辗转反侧，昨晚没怎么睡，今天又折腾了半夜，他居然毫无睡意。听了马特奥的话他又忘记恨自己心软了，转而忧心忡忡。翻了几个来回以后，他毅然跳下床，点亮了灯芯草蜡烛，蹑手蹑脚地摸进杂物间。

伊万睡得不安稳，蜷着身子冻得发抖。卢卡忙给他加了一条被子，再点上一片安神香，然后守在他身边直到天亮。

他的脸黝黑而精瘦，颧骨都突出许多，原本细腻光滑的皮肤风吹日晒变得粗糙，曾经时常流露的少年气再也无影无踪，两年多没见，他的变化太大了。

可是他依旧英俊、依旧挺拔。卢卡摸摸自己的脸，两年多的时间里，自己的变化似乎更大。他的脸颊日渐松弛，唇角出现了细纹，再也没人会把矮小的他误认为小少年，不管走到哪里，人们只需要一眼就知道他已经老了，是巴卡尔最可怜的老光棍儿。

清晨的微光照进又小又乱的杂物间，卢卡看着他陷入昏睡的脸发了一会儿呆，然后挣脱开他紧紧抓住自己的手，转身离开。

他没有回去睡，而是生火煮了些燕麦粥，让早起的马特奥给杂物间的病人送去。今天仍旧在下雨，他们在工作间做一点儿活儿，生活还得照旧不是。

杂物间就在工作间的里间，这时传来一些动静，卢卡忙竖起耳朵偷听，不一会儿伊万披着马特奥的旧羊皮短袄出来了。

他拘谨而客气地感谢他们收留，说自己是货船上的掌舵手，他们的船靠岸过冬，别的水手都有家可回，只留下他暂住在阜姆港口的小船上。

卢卡一直低着头做活儿，没有看他一眼。这样子的伊万是他不熟悉的，他从来没有想过那个高高在上的殿下大人有一天会以这样的姿态说着这样的话。他静静地听掌舵手说完，也懒得计较是不是真话，刚想开口说你好些了就赶紧回去吧，我们这儿地方太小住这么多人不方便。

“我给你们干点儿活儿吧。”伊万察言观色，抢在卢卡开口之前就开始上手。

他手脚麻利，眼里看得见活儿，但在弯腰捡起散落在地上的容器时露出了一丝痛苦的神色。

“你还伤着，可别累着了伤上加伤。”小学徒先看不下去了，同情地制止了他。

“唔，我知道的，不过适当多活动一下好得更快。”他笑得明朗。

这个人本就聪明绝顶，只要他有心，制香师这点活儿对他来说毫无难度，上手极快。卢卡以前从没见过他干任何活儿，这是个连脱衣穿鞋都要人服侍的公子哥儿，这时他勤快地进出穿梭，干的还都是有用的活儿。

卢卡刚想把剪碎的草药拿去烘干，火早已生好了，坩锅也支了起来。

“谢谢。”他呆呆地看着那双扣在坩锅边沿黝黑粗糙的双手，完全感觉不到烫手的样子，那是真正做粗活儿的手，手掌宽厚，指节粗大，指甲盖宽而扁平，缝隙里染着洗不掉的黑色。如果只看这一双手，他绝对认不出来这是从前那个养尊处优，四体不勤的殿下大人，那修长白皙，毫无瑕疵的漂亮双手。

外面雨声阵阵，工作间里的三个人安静地做活儿，这时有客人上门了。

“卢卡，我听说你家里进贼了，昨天我正好不在家……”达尼耶尔一进屋就看见个生人，不由愣了一下。

“哦，那是个误会……”卢卡还没想好该怎么跟邻居们解释，一时有些语塞。

倒是伊万大方地自我介绍，说之前在阜姆见到制香师卢卡觉得眼熟，打听到他住在光棍村，于是前来确认一下是不是以前的熟识，结果引起了误会，被当成贼抓了起来。

他本来就能说会道，这个半真半假的故事说起来从善如流，极有说服力，香料商虽然满心疑虑，却挑不出毛病。

“那你要一直住在卢卡家里吗？”他听完了整个故事，问出了最如鲠在喉的问题。

伊万靠在中央的工作台上，捂着胸口咳嗽了几声，露出精疲力竭的痛苦神色，“等我伤好了……自然……自然不会……”

“你先休息会儿吧，说了这么久的话。”卢卡担忧的直起身，给马特奥一个眼色示意赶紧去扶他坐会儿。

达尼耶尔冒雨前来，想说的话可不止这些，不过今天确实不是个好时机，外面下着雨也不不合适把卢卡叫出去单独谈话。

他东拉西扯了一会儿，不放心地反复打听伊万的来历。伊万说他在一艘货船上工作，说起一些航海经历，以见多识广的香料商来说，基本上听不出什么漏洞。

小学徒听得入了迷。而卢卡也不自觉地被吸引，原本就喜欢听他讲故事，如今他说起自己的亲身经历，更加引人入胜，让人心驰神往。

一整天都在下雨，下午卢卡教马特奥读了一会儿书，让伊万去躺着。这一晚他们休息得特别早，连着折腾了两夜，任谁都吃不消了。

在阴暗潮湿的地牢里，他浑身赤裸，几乎被饿死，厚重的铁锁往后死死勒住他的脖子。

“还跑吗？”恶魔的声音冰冷地贴在他的耳边。

“不……不跑了，我再也不敢了……我，我永远服从于您……”

睡得太早，卢卡天没亮就起来了。伊万比他起得更早，摸着黑把杂物间和工作间收拾得整整齐齐。

马特奥还没起床，卢卡装作没看见他，埋头收拾他们今天准备送到阜姆的货品。

“卢卡，非常谢谢你。”伊万殷勤地上前帮忙，再一次向他道谢。

这是他们头一回有机会独处，他不想放过机会。

“我……其实半年以前就到过阜姆，那时我就见过你了……”

卢卡正蜷在地上把香袋整齐地放进篮子里，本不打算理他，听到这里抬头惊讶地看着他。

“是真的，我在街上和你三次擦肩而过，有一次还撞上了你；我在你的摊子买过香袋，你找给我一个铜板……”

“可是你一次都没有正眼看过我，没有认出我来……”他凑了近来，气息渐渐逼近。

“卢卡，但我高兴极了，我终于找到了你。”他漂亮的眼睛里隐隐闪着泪光。

“你……你是怎么到这里的？”惊讶过去，卢卡也想起了心中最大的疑问，要说分别后变化最翻天覆地的，还是曾经身为公爵殿下的他啊。

“你看到了，我什么都没有了，一穷二白……”他轻轻地叹息一声，并没有直接回答他的问题，“差点连命都没了……”

“现在我依靠这双手养活自己，”他伸出黝黑粗糙的手掌，在眼前摊开，看得专注，“做我从来没有做过的事，承受我从来没有经历的苦……”

“可我感到心安，我这一生从未这样踏实过……所以我才有勇气再一次站在你面前……”

卢卡出神地盯着他摊开的手掌，掌心一层厚厚的茧，那曾是一双金贵的手，一双拿剑的手，一双弹琴的手，一双抚弄风月的手…… 不该是这样子的啊……

“我被锁在了外海的尖角岩，受尽了折磨……但那是我应得的，无论什么痛苦，都及不上失去你的痛苦，这是我在偿还曾经强加在你身上的……”

你傻啊，你以为我会为此高兴吗？你受那些苦我都不知道，我一直以为你好好地做你的公爵殿下，娶了年轻美貌、温柔善良的妻子，迎来光明的前程，万千臣民顶礼膜拜他们的新王和王后……我一直以为你好好的啊！

“我的叔叔回来救了我，在黑夜里用一具死囚的尸体换下垂死的我。然后我就一直在海上漂流，我不愿意跟着他去红海，所以在一艘货船上找了一个活儿。我要留在亚得里亚海找你，每到一个地方就发疯似地找当地的制香师，我知道你一定会住在沿岸……”

卢卡听见了马特奥从房间出来的声音，他毫无预兆地扭过头，走出了工作间，突然结束了谈话。他同往常一样交待马特奥今天要做的事，仿佛什么都没发生过。

虽然伊万没有出过门，但老光棍儿家里收留了之前被误认为是贼的水手，这在村子里传开了。卢卡和马特奥牵着毛驴进城的时候，光棍儿们纷纷上前问候打听。这两天解释了好几次这件事，卢卡也不像一开始那样不自然了，还有马特奥帮腔，稀里糊涂算是应付了邻居们的关心。

拿到河湾集市摆摊的货一如既往地受欢迎，卢卡有些心不在焉，反复地想早上听到那些话。没什么了不得的，那并没有任何意义，该赶人的时候他一样会毫不留情地赶，然后又开始后悔那时怎么没把该说的话说清楚，早就想好了让他好一点就离开的，早点儿说出口免得将来麻烦。

薇莉卡挎着篮子，一手挽着她嫂子也来赶集，在他的摊子前面逗留了好一阵子，嫂子一直捂着嘴笑得古怪而暧昧。卢卡顾不上管她们在笑什么，他有一肚子心事要考虑。

有什么值得内疚的呢？他落到今天这个地步和我没有一点儿关系，背叛他的不是我，夺走他一切的也不是我，要置他于死地的更不是我……

他说半年前就见过我，为什么到现在才突然冒出来？

卢卡收完摊没有停留，立刻去找了马特奥汇合，没有休整就往家里赶。到家的时候刚过中午，远远地就闻到一股诱人的肉香。伊万正在院子里忙活，拿着木锤加固牲口棚的围栏。

“上午来过两个人，”他匆匆抬头看了一眼进来的卢卡和马特奥，低下头专注地干活，“一个是那天踹了我一脚的长头发大个子，带来了一块新鲜羊肉，正在吊锅里呢；他走了不久又来了个瘦高个子，拿来一盘刚出炉的面包。”

他熟练地把木锤别在背后的宽腰带上，双手有力地捻起两条麻绳绷紧，用掌心来回搓动拧成一股。

“屠夫多马戈伊和面包师洛夫雷，他们好像这么说的。”

“那一会儿我们要拿点东西去感谢他们吗？”马特奥一边让毛驴儿在院子里吃点儿草料，一边回头问卢卡。

“哦，好……”制香师手上整理着买回来的东西，正在偷瞄伊万徒手搓麻绳，慌张地应了一声，“吃完午饭就去吧。”

“我从你们的库存原料里找到些肉豆蔻和小茴香，”他露着一口白牙，笑得灿烂，“还放进一些野芹和防风，闻起来可真不赖。”

他以前说过，最讨厌这些做肉的香料，而且从来不吃蔬菜。卢卡脑子里突然想起往事，盯着他做活儿的手发了一瞬间的呆。

“那个，家里有鹿皮手套，你要不要戴上……”卢卡还是说出了口，有些担忧地看着他正用力将麻绳绑紧在围栏上。

“不用啦，马上就好了。这都是小意思，我们船上的缆绳可比这个粗好几倍，早就习惯了。”他最后试了试绑好的围栏是否够坚固，看起来似乎很满意，“先洗手洗脸准备吃饭了，肉应该炖好了。”

他那身细皮嫩肉怎么能习惯水手生涯的粗糙……卢卡不禁去想他刚上船时所承受的磨难，一定万分惨烈。

他的气色比昨天好了很多，下午自告奋勇要教马特奥读书。他们只有两本很破的旧书，性格柔软的小学徒显然对这位老练的水手满心钦佩和亲近，卢卡没有反对。上午他在城里买了一些骨伤药，于是一个人在院子里加上家里的草药炼制了。

冬天的黑夜来得特别快，晚饭他们吃中午剩下的炖肉，吃得还算热闹。伊万航海的经历多得讲不完，马特奥怎么都听不够，不停地追问。卢卡没出声，却也听得入神。

他是货船上的掌舵手，大部分时候只在亚得里亚海跑船，沿岸斯拉文人聚居的每一个地方他都跑了个遍。不过偶尔他们会去一趟君士坦丁堡，有一回被大商人雇佣去了阿拉伯内陆的腹地，跑得越远挣钱越多，下一个航海季他们打算往东航行跨越过红海，做最挣钱的香料生意。

“卢卡，你能帮帮我吗？”饭后他们烧了水各自洗漱，伊万披着粗布里衣，一手托着一个小碗，里面盛着卢卡下午炼制的伤药膏，“我背上也有伤，自己够不着。”

卢卡从房间端了盆子出来在院子里洗脚，刚想说让马特奥帮你吧，瞥到小学徒正抱了草料喂驴子，今天他揽下了所有的收尾工作。

“好，进屋吧。”他没有使唤马特奥，跟着伊万进了杂物间。

没什么可尴尬的，该看的都看过了，躲躲闪闪反而显得心里有鬼，还不如坦然面对。这就是一个毫无关系的人，没有任何值得他特别相待的地方。

“马特奥，他好像以前有系统学习过拉丁文和意大利亚方言。”伊万一进屋，一边褪下里衣，一边问道。话题就由他来挑起吧，卢卡是肯定不会主动开口的，不管多么尴尬都不会开口。

卢卡站在他身后，正出神地看着他慢慢露出的背部，一时不知该怎么接话。

“他的出身肯定不一般，怎么成了你的学徒了？”他没有回头，自然地趴在板床上，带着轻松的语气闲聊。

“我……我也不知道他的出身，”卢卡结巴着回答，努力想显得自然一些，不说话确实尴尬，而且会胡思乱想，“我遇上他的时候他只有十八岁，一个人住在山里的小屋，十三岁以前的记忆全都想不起来了。”

“哦？这倒是离奇……”他在心里快速地算计着，脑子里不停地翻着旧事，隐隐地把一些线索连了起来，“你在哪里遇上他的？”

还能是哪里，就是我被兹拉特科当个垃圾从车上扔下去地方。他救了我，不然我独自一人，而且身无分文，早就活不成了。

“我不知道那是哪里。”卢卡坐在床沿上，大半个屁股悬在外面，借着昏暗的烛光，看到他后背侧肋的大片淤青。

他的背比他的脸白，肤色与从前差别不大，但消瘦了许多，肌肉线条却更加清晰硬朗。卢卡的手指沾了药膏，轻轻地按在伤处，触手可及坚硬若岩石。

一条巨大的伤疤从他的左肩一直延伸到右腹，另外纵横交错着好几条浅一些的疤痕，还有背心的一处像是刺伤，伤口已近黑色，凑近看狰狞至极，恐怖到卢卡只得全神贯注地给他在新伤上药，不敢把视线放在那上面。

“冬天之前，我又去了一趟科尔丘拉，当然是秘密地。”伊万的脑袋枕在手臂上，只露出一个金色的后脑勺，若无其事地又挑起了话题，“我去了你曾经的小屋，我们在一起呆过好长时间的……”

“现在已经有人住了，是一对新婚夫妇，丈夫好像也是一个手艺人……”卢卡没有接他的话，他也不以为意，径自说下去。

“我去看望了莉莉安娜一家，带去了谢礼。之前我被关在岛上地牢的时候，斯蒂佩托人帮忙悄悄进来探望过我，给我带了鸡蛋和馅饼……多亏了这些食物，不然我早就饿死在科尔丘拉了，根本等不到我叔叔来救我。”

佐拉还把你关进地牢挨饿了？你是不是自找的，白白受这些苦……卢卡的手轻柔地将药膏在淤青的地方揉开，没有敢使劲，怕按疼了他的断骨。

“还记得那个小姑娘吗？”卢卡看不见他的脸，但能感受到他声音里的笑意，“那时恨不得黏在你身上的，现在长得好大了呢，活蹦乱跳，还能说会道……”

“不过我认为她现在一定更喜欢我……”他的笑意加深，回忆起这些往事让他快乐，“她摘了一朵小花送给我，还脸红不好意思了呢……”

你厉害，连几岁的小姑娘都喜欢你……卢卡手上不自觉地使上了劲儿。

“哎哟哎哟哎哟，你轻点儿……”伊万惊跳了下，喊了起来。

“哦……哦，抱歉……”他连忙道歉，轻轻地抚摸刚才按疼的地方，不小心碰到了那像恶龙的爪子一样盘踞在他背上的丑陋伤疤，“你……你没事吧？”

“嗯，很疼，再多给我揉几下。”水手舒服地伸展了一下背部，晃着脑袋眯着眼睛，活像只享受主人服务的家猫。

卢卡不禁莞尔，更加轻柔地按摩伤处周围，慢慢抚上那些疤痕。这些不是一次受的伤，而不管哪一处，几乎都是致命的。

从前的他从头到脚都是无暇的，全身上下无一处不是精致而细腻，这些年他到底经历了什么？

“第一次受伤是在科尔丘拉，”水手仿佛听到了他心中的疑问，保持着趴伏的姿势，淡淡地开始诉说经历的苦难，“我被脱光衣服，在全科尔丘拉城民的面前，一个人高声公开细数我的罪状，另一个人不停鞭打我。”

卢卡听得心惊，他知道佐拉的手段，却没想到她会这样公然羞辱虐待过去的情人。不……这与我无关，这一切并不是因我而起。

“那都是我应得的，我到处找不到你，那时我就在想，他们弄死我也好，这样活着太痛苦了，早一点死去早一点结束我的痛苦……”

不用把你的遭遇往我身上扯，这是你自己欠下的风流债，并非因我而起，就算没有我，那位心肠歹毒的艳后对你的恨意并不会减少一分。

“这一切都是我的选择，卢卡……我，我悔婚了，在最不恰当的时间和地点……”

卢卡停下了手上的动作，盯着他的后脑怔住了。

“在婚礼上，在新神和大主教面前，在斯帕拉托和希贝尼克的臣民面前，我说了不……从那一刻起，我身边的人，那些心怀鬼胎的人，所有人都知道我即将万劫不复。”

“可是只有我自己知道，早在那之前，我就已经……在你飘然离去的那一刻，我就已经万劫不复。”

“我只是一具行尸走肉，早就该消失在这个世界上……”

卢卡的心口猛地一阵疼痛，他低下头，衣襟染上两点暗色，慢慢扩大。

“卢卡……”他的手被紧紧握住，被视若珍宝地捧在那人眼前，温暖的吻一个一个印在手背上。

“我终于找到了你。我早就知道，我的选择是对的，什么都及不上你对我的重要……”

“从叔叔救下我的那一刻我就意识到了，诸神没有让我死，一定会让你再次回到我身边……”

“好了，”他抽回自己的手，声音冷淡，“药已经涂好，我该走了。”

他站起身，离开之前说了这些日子一直想说出口的话。

“你的伤好了就回去吧，住在这里不方便。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最开心的就是看到他好好踢球，得偿所愿，真的看一场少一场了。


	4. Chapter 4

“奶奶……”周围的一切都模模糊糊，只有老人的背影无比清晰，他奋力奔跑追赶，“等一等……”

年迈的祖母抱着婴孩步履蹒跚，可是不管他怎么拼了命地跑，却始终追不上。

“奶奶，求求你！”他摔了一跤，趴在地上看着祖母的背影越来越远，撕心裂肺地哭喊，“让我看看他……”

“求求你，让我看他一眼……”

我只是想看看他……卢卡已经醒来了，依然一动不动地把头埋进被子里，无声地流着眼泪，直到大半个枕头几乎打湿。

伊万这些日子恢复得很快，也越发殷勤。他每天早早地起床做早饭喂牲口，还会整理草药和成品，事事料理得认真妥当，卢卡和马特奥都可以稍微多睡一会儿。

“你什么时候回去？我看你已经挺好的了。”制香师每天早上都会问这个问题，口气越来越不善。

而每当这个时候水手都会捂着胸口剧烈地咳嗽，痛苦得整张脸都扭曲得皱在一起，吓得小学徒忙替他拍背顺气。

“我觉得他好像还没好全……”

这个人的脸皮不是普通地厚，如今他没了矜贵的身份，更加肆无忌惮地不要脸。偏偏遇上这个小学徒比师傅还要心软烂好人，就愿意养着这个坏人。

“小队长不是才送了些钱和粮过来……”

嗯，不是白白养着，还有人巴巴地出钱求他们养着。这个人真是好命，都落魄到这个地步了，居然还能如鱼得水。

除了一心护着他的小学徒，邻居们也和他亲近。流浪的水手同样是个光棍儿，与多莫和德杨年纪相仿，理所当然地被光棍村接纳了。

今天天气不错，他们吃完早饭就忙着把蒸馏器开起来，当然有了伊万的帮助他们比从前顺利了许多。这个人干什么都很容易，只要他上心，没有他学不会的东西，没有他搞不定的事。

这时达尼耶尔上门了，带来好些常用香料。卢卡让他坐一会儿，自己进屋拿了要还给他的钱。

香料商掏欠条的时候，示意想跟卢卡出门走走聊聊，于是他交待给小学徒剩下的活儿，和香料商一起出了门。

今天有些奇怪，光棍儿们都没开铺子，人们来回穿梭不晓得在忙什么。卢卡陪着达尼耶尔走出村外，走到城郊休耕的农田。

“你到巴卡尔有两年半了吧？”香料商轻松地挑起话头，“怎么样，住得还开心吗？”

“嗯，邻居们都很好相处，对我们很照顾。”卢卡像平常一样和他闲聊，他本不善言辞，但他们除了是同乡，更算是半个同行，平时在一块可聊的话题可是不少，“我的生意在这里做得也不错。”

“那是你手艺好呢，话说我也想不到你的技艺会精进到这个地步，连你的师傅都及不上你。”达尼耶尔顺势恭维了他一番。

“哪里有，比起师傅我还是差得远，他的本事我都没学完呢。”冬日里灿烂的阳光和静谧的环境同样让他轻松，暂时忘记了家里的烦心事，他微笑着应道。

“不过说起来最应该谢谢你，我们能在这里安家全亏了你的关照。”他转过头，真诚地感谢香料商。

“不用跟我客气，你是我的大客户，现在是你照顾我的生意更多呢。”他们接着闲聊了一阵，说起一些周围人的逸事，如同往常一样。

“卢卡，你是想从此就在巴卡尔安家了吗？对将来有什么打算吗？”达尼耶尔突然问起他的计划。

“嗯，我觉得我们应该安定下来了，总是搬家太累了。”卢卡并不避讳说起这个，香料商似乎是个最好的商量对象，“接下来我想帮马特奥定一门亲事，让他早点儿成家。”

“哦？这倒是好事，”达尼耶尔似乎很乐意谈论这个话题，“你有中意的人选了吗？”

“说到这个，还得拜托你多留意了。”卢卡侧过头认真地看着他，“你认识的人多，也懂这里的规矩，你愿意帮我们吗？”

“这个当然，我很乐意效劳。”他流露出来喜悦的神色，话锋一转，“不过他要是成家了，你自己有什么打算呢？”

“我？我不就这样了，他愿意跟我一起做生意也可以，想要自立门户也行。”这个问题卢卡倒是从来没有仔细想过，小学徒成了家，将来就不是一个人了，成了一家之主，他这个师傅到底该算个什么角色。

“马特奥还年轻，跟你学了这一手吃饭的手艺，亲事肯定不难。倒是你，你真的想一个人孤零零地过一辈子吗？”达尼耶尔一双深邃的眼睛注视着他。

“啊，我都这把岁数了，又不是耽误不起。我看你一个人挺开心自在的，怎么操心起我来了。”卢卡打着哈哈掩饰尴尬，想着怎么说到自己身上了，“你最近没去塞尼吗？”

“要我说的话，既然我是一个人，你也是一个人……”香料商没有回答他的问题，凝视他的眼神多了几分热烈，“要不索性我们搭个伴一块儿过……”

哈？卢卡茫然地看着他。他们怎么搭伴儿，怎么个一块儿过法？

“我在塞尼的关系早就断得一干二净了，现在我真是一个人。我都这把年纪了，早就该找个伴儿定下来。到了我们这个岁数，想法应该都差不多，别的什么都是虚的，最重要的是合得来，两个人有共同语言……”

这是什么乱七八糟的……卢卡早知道达尼耶尔好这口，这并没什么奇怪的，当初流落塞尼的师徒俩遇上他时，他正和小情人如胶似漆难舍难分。

“你知道我家里没有长辈，也没什么多嘴多舌指手画脚的亲戚，我们要是在一起的话绝不会有任何阻力。卢卡，我是真心想要发展一段终身的关系，两个人白头到老，不是只想玩玩……”他的样子无比认真，可卢卡一点儿都严肃不起来，现在只想笑出声。

“我们可以收养一个孩子，或者直接收养马特奥的孩子，要是你不喜欢孩子我们可以不要，将来直接把财产留给马特奥处置……”

他居然连死后的事都安排好了，想得可真够远的……

“我真心希望你能考虑一下我的建议……”

“不，我不用考虑了……”卢卡打断他，握了握拳，“我想得很清楚，我并不想凑合，我还是想正常地成家，觉得自己应该能找到个女人一起过……”

这话当然不是真的，应该说他从始至终就抱定了孤独一生的念头。达尼耶尔对他们帮助很多，他一直很感激，但绝不会用这种方式报答，正因为如此他才更需要坚定地拒绝，不留任何余地。以女人为借口很烂，却足以让人哑口无言，香料商目瞪口呆地看着他，难以置信自己竟然想错了。

“我们很感谢你的关照，真心谢谢你。但是这件事，真的不可能。”

卢卡心不在焉儿地回了家，三个人一起干了一上午的活儿，又吃了午饭。伊万精力旺盛、手脚奇快，简直停不下来，刚收拾完厨房，他就和了灰泥爬上了围墙，说要把墙面抹平。

他们打开了大门，马特奥在围墙外给他搭着梯子打下手，干活干得热火朝天。

“卢卡，一会儿得出去，上午德杨来叫我们去凑热闹，我们干完这些活儿就去。” 马特奥轻快地跟他说。

“哦，我就不去了，今天天气好，我再在家做点活儿，你们好好玩。”他情绪不高，进屋拖了几大筐药草出来分拣晾晒。

马特奥和伊万轮着劝说他，他真的全无心情，闷闷地随口应了几句，连他们说的今天有什么热闹都没心思听清。

小队长骑着马，领着几个手下小孩耀武扬威地走过他们门前，看到伊万正以一个漂亮又矫健的姿势跨在墙头上干活儿。

“啊掌舵手伊万，你看起来挺好的啊。”小队长马里奥亲切地跟他打着招呼。

“哟，小队长啊，你也来玩啦。”伊万和马特奥忙应道，卢卡听见他的声音也出了院门招呼他。

“嗯，队长也想来的，不过临时有事来不了了。”小马里奥简短地和他们寒暄了几句，抬头对墙头上的伊万说，“他说挺久没见你了，本想趁这个机会……”

“哦，知道了知道了。”伊万打断他，使了个眼色岔开话题，“今天是热闹啊，镇上来了好多人呢……”

卢卡和马特奥却没听仔细，他们的注意力被远远地浩浩荡荡走来的一大群花枝招展的姑娘们吸引了。

她们确实是往制香师的家里来了，一老一小两个光棍顿时紧张了起来。

“德杨不在家，他今天不开铺子。”她们嘻嘻哈哈地越逼越近，马特奥抢先朝她们喊道。

姑娘们发出一阵哄笑，小学徒窘得满脸通红。

“我们知道啊……”

“我们来催你们快点儿呢，德杨说伊万不到不能开始……”

“伊万你为什么爬这么高，太危险了……”

他们门前一下子比赶集的大市场还要热闹，漂亮的小队长一样受到小姑娘们的欢迎，少男少女们凑一块说笑，更多稍稍大一些的姑娘全挤到围墙下面叽叽喳喳地关心伊万。

卢卡被这么一闹更加烦躁，就想着趁人不注意缩回院子里干自己活儿，随便他们在外面吵闹，更不想看伊万在大大小小的姑娘堆里游刃有余的样子。

“卢卡，差不多该走了呢，一起过去吧。”人群边上的薇莉卡叫住了他，她没有去凑热闹，反而靠近了他。

“哦，你也来啦。那个，我就不去了，还有些活儿要做。”他放缓了表情，温和地说。

这时伊万从墙头轻巧地跃下，引来姑娘们一阵惊呼。

他的伤早就好了，今天就把他赶回去，一定要把他赶走！

“叫上卢卡和马特奥一起走吧。”他露着一口白牙，俊朗的脸庞耀眼得几乎让人睁不开眼。

他是不一样了，从前的他白皙精致，外表就是个侯爵口中的小白脸；如今他粗糙了许多，虽然不如从前阴柔俊美，却更加刚毅硬朗，全身都散发着属于男性的魅力。

卢卡压抑着心中的不快，尽量不要表现在脸上，委婉地再次表示要在家里干活儿。

姑娘们围上来劝说，薇莉卡适时地出面帮他解围，说卢卡确实有很多活儿要做，大伙儿就别为难他了，自己也会留下来帮他的忙。

她们一个个了然地点点头，捂着嘴偷笑，揶揄地看着他俩。然后莫名其妙地，一大群人推着伊万和马特奥很快走得干干净净，只留下卢卡和薇莉卡。

“我今天就是陪她们来凑个热闹，对什么歌会可没兴趣的，我宁愿帮你干点儿活儿。”她跟着卢卡进了院子，有些讨好地笑着。

“那怎么好意思让你干，再说我这点儿活儿一会儿就能干完。”卢卡迟疑地说。

“就让我在你这儿呆会儿吧，别赶我走……”她低着头，声音很轻，带着恳求。

卢卡很意外她会这样说话，和平时活泼大方的样子大不一样，于是不再说什么，分了一筐药草让她帮忙分拣，还给她倒了一杯水。

显然两个人都心事重重，各自干着活儿，沉默了好一阵子。

“听说那个水手是你的熟人，你最开始还说不认识他。”薇莉卡突然偏过头，打破了沉默，“真看不出来你们会是一路人。”

“我和他只是见过几次，算不上多熟，所以那时没认出他。”卢卡忙跟那人撇清关系，“他就是受伤了没处去在我们这儿暂住几天，很快就要搬回去了。”

“哦这样啊，我们都觉得纳闷呢。”她了然地点点头，继续就着这个话题说下去，“雅歌达早说了，他肯定不是一般人，知道很多事，意大利亚语说得那么溜，琴也弹得好，他身上有一种特别的东西。”

“我疑心把他随便扔到大陆上任何一个地方，他都能说出一朵花来。”

卢卡想起了尼科对他的评价，如今同样深以为然。他来的时间不长，大多数时候都呆在家里，只不过出门买点儿面包或者蔬菜，偶尔帮邻居们一点儿忙，这就把名声传到了巴卡尔镇上。

“我也不大清楚他的来历。”卢卡把分好的药草尽量抖尽泥土，放进小匾里摊开晾晒。

“今天的歌会全指望他弹琴了呢，德杨简直把他当知己了。”薇莉卡也拣好了药草，拿过来和他一起在木架子上晾晒。

“这几种草我不认识呢，你和我说说看。”

卢卡不想提那人，巴不得她赶紧转移话题，于是耐着性子仔细地跟她介绍几种药草，连特性都详细地讲解了一遍。

这些活儿干得很快，院子里掉落的泥土和草屑枯叶都被薇莉卡打扫得干干净净，终于没活儿可干了。

“你还是和我一起去看热闹吧，我看他们要结束还早呢。”她洗干净手，一边在围裙上擦干，一边朝他走来。

“我就不去了，我对那些热闹没兴趣。”卢卡抱了些木柴进工作间给蒸馏器加火，薇莉卡还在继续靠近他。

“卢卡……”她站在卢卡身后，放低了声音。

“你娶我好不好？”

她低着头，额头几乎贴上了制香师的肩，卢卡背对着她绷紧了身体，连动都不敢动。

“你不喜欢我没关系，让我到你们家里来，我会好好照顾你和马特奥。我……我实在无法再在那个家呆下去了，你们就当……就当多养了一个牲口……”

她微弱而颤抖的声音让人心疼不已，卢卡放下木柴转过身，双手放在她抖个不停的纤瘦肩上。

“薇莉卡，你不用这样。”他平静地说，心情与一早被香料商求爱时截然不同，此时只有满心的怜惜，“你真的想清楚了吗，婚姻不是儿戏，你不用为了逃脱一个牢笼，就把自己锁进另一个牢笼。”

“这是关乎一生的决定，没有回头路可以走。”薇莉卡个子偏高，低垂着脑袋，卢卡只能看到她浅棕色的梳得整齐的发顶，“没有爱情的婚姻是悲哀的，你值得嫁给一个真心疼爱你的丈夫。而我，我也希望能和真心喜欢我的人结婚。”

她闻言抬起头看着制香师离得很近的脸，眼角还挂着泪珠。

“你我都清楚，你也不喜欢我不是吗？”卢卡柔声说道，目光直视着她没有闪躲，“你不过觉得我是个合适的人而已。”

“一旦你踏出了那一步，就再也没有任何余地了。”他学着尼科和自己说话的样子，循循善诱着迷茫的女子，“现在还有选择的机会，不可以轻率地做决定，你的人生要把握在自己手里。”

“我……我很抱歉……”薇莉卡呆呆地看着他，意识到自己是被拒绝了。

“好了，先去洗个脸，我们一起去歌会吧。”卢卡扯了扯嘴角，露出一个成熟的笑容。

“好……”

卢卡打起了精神，因为他觉得自己刚才做了人生中最了不起的一件事，当然现在还没算结束。他陪着薇莉卡到了河边人群聚集的空地上，他不如尼科那么会说话会安慰人，但仍努力地找些安全话题让此刻脆弱的姑娘感到轻松一些。

人们三三两两地或坐或躺在草地上，他们没有硬往中间挤，而是并肩坐在了一个能听到轻微琴声和歌声的地方。

“这是德杨的专属歌会吗？”他们听到铁匠沙哑颓废的歌声，卢卡笑着问道。

“不是吧，说是让掌舵手伊万弹琴伴奏，别人谁都可以上去亮几嗓子。”薇莉卡也挂上了笑容，已经看不出刚才伤心的模样。

这确实是伊万的琴声，卢卡第一下就听出来了，虽然跟从前有一些不同。弹琴的手粗了那么多，琴声自然也跟着沧桑了吧了，听着竟有一些从前没有的悲凉苍茫之感。他们听了一会儿，却始终只听到德杨的声音，两人相视一笑。

“看来还真是他的专属歌会呢……”

这时旋律一转，又开始了一首新曲子，不一会儿沙哑的歌声加入了进来，原本有些疲惫走神的人们一下子被吸引了。

这是一首哀伤的歌，他们离得远听不清歌词，但足以被那悲伤的旋律感染。人们都听得如痴如醉，几乎忘了身在何处。

但卢卡是知道歌词意思的。他听过这首歌，在多年前的希贝尼克，吟游诗人西梅在露天酒馆唱过的，关于战争和爱情的史诗。

他不可避免地陷入了回忆，同时心中更有一丝莫名期待，这个故事的后来怎样了？

不过事情并没有遂他的愿，歌声和曲声在故事的高潮部分戛然而止。

在人们的抱怨声中，只听见德杨陪着笑跟大伙儿道歉，说这首诗歌非常长，今天时候已经不早了，他回头和掌舵手伊万再讨论讨论把后面的续上，等练熟了再给大家表演。

聚集在草地上的人群慢慢散开往回走，一边笑骂德杨和伊万故意吊人胃口，存心整一半好下回再把大伙儿忽悠过来捧场。

“下回我还得来看他们表演，”薇莉卡果然好了很多，神情和语气都变得轻快，和平日的样子差不多，“只听一半太难受了，你还会陪我一起吗？”

“当然会，我也正难受着呢。”而且难受了两次。卢卡很高兴能让原本绝望的姑娘恢复了精神，不由得也轻快了起来。

“那我们得早点儿来，下回我可想占到靠前的位置，好听得仔细一些。”

“卢卡，你要是结婚了，我怎么办啊？”晚饭桌上三个人各怀心事，原本沉闷的气氛突然被马特奥打破。

“谁说我要结婚了？”卢卡瞪大眼睛从蔬菜汤碗里抬起头，眼角的余光看到伊万也正专注地看着他。

“她们都在议论，说你……说你……”小学徒神色委屈，仿佛在怪罪卢卡这么大的事一丁点儿都没和他商量，“而且我看你好像也……”

“不管怎么说，你都是我学徒，没有满师就是我的家人。”他把目光放回到面前的汤碗，“再说你将来也一定要成家，改变总有一天会来的。”

他没有承认也没有否认，马特奥表达了几句觉得现在就很好不希望有任何改变，他没有多说什么，只说了傻孩子人生的路哪能由着自己之类的话。

晚饭后伊万和马特奥在厨房收拾，两个人挤在小厨房叽叽咕咕不知道在说些什么。卢卡一个人去工作间停了运转一整天的蒸馏器，把收集的纯露封装好。他弄完刚想到得去喂驴子了，就见马特奥抢下了这个活儿。

“我们烧好了水，你洗一洗早点儿休息吧，明天还要早起呢。”

卢卡看着井沿上替他准备好的热水，不说话端了进屋洗漱。这些日子都是他喂牲口，让马特奥去给伊万上药，所以他们一直都没有单独谈过话。

果然，他刚倒完水就被伊万叫住了，水手恳切地请求他帮忙帮自己背上的伤上药。

他肋部的瘀伤已经由乌青转为了深紫，边缘泛着黄色，卢卡仔细地把药膏抹开，感到伤处的皮肤和肌肉恢复了正常的弹性。

“对了，上次忘了跟你说，莉莉安娜又怀孕了，春天就将迎来他们第五个孩子。”伊万趴在板床上，若无其事地和卢卡闲聊。他心里十分地清楚，只有聊起牵挂的熟人，才能让制香师全神贯注地倾听。

“他们还是老样子，三个男孩都可以干很多活儿了，他们围着我，吵着要跟我出海……”卢卡没有应他的话，他一点儿都不尴尬地自顾自说下去，“我也想过，男孩子留在这么一个小岛上没有出路，要不要等他们再大些带他们出来，教他们读书写字，或者介绍他们做学徒学个养活自己的手艺……”

“你找谁教他们读书写字？”卢卡忍不住开口，带上了了几分讥讽。他都落魄成这德行了，顾自己都顾不好，以为自己还是那个要什么有什么的殿下大人呢。

“当然是我教。”伊万转过头，漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“你怀疑我教不好么？”

他没有再出声，低着头认真地涂抹药膏。

“两年前我还见过你哥哥，你的侄子都好大了呢，你应该没有见过吧？”伊万把头枕在手臂上，侧着头目不转睛地看着他。

废话，我离开家的时候才十四岁，那时达科还只是个小毛孩儿。

“他那时只有六岁，你别说长得还真像你，一样乖巧可爱，有一头金色的软乎乎的长毛。他要是见到你这个小叔叔，一定会喜欢你……”

不是小叔叔，是大叔叔，达科是我弟弟。

“不过我去亚德拉城里找你师傅的时候，却没有见到他。你们以前的铺子已经成了小点心铺，我问了邻居，说老达沃尔已经离开好多年了，没人知道他搬去了哪里。”

师傅离开亚德拉了？这么算起来师傅把他这个学徒赶走后不多久就离开了。卢卡想得入了神，学艺时的种种，师傅好像真的是在躲着什么人。

“卢卡，你要结婚了吗？”伊万支起裸露的上身，靠近了发呆的制香师，“我真的没想到，你会……”

“我才不会，你以为我是你，随随便便就去祸害人家。”卢卡被他的逼近吓了一跳，气急败坏地要跳开。

“我怎么了？”伊万嬉皮笑脸地捉住他的手腕不让他逃走。

“真要我说吗？你还记得多米尼克吧。”卢卡不再慌乱，任他握着自己的手，淡漠地凝视着他近在咫尺的棱角分明的俊脸。

“当然记得，你以为我真的狼心狗肺吗？”他也收起了笑容，表情变得认真，“我被叔叔从尖角岩救下来的时候，正是在他的旅馆里养的伤。”

“卢卡，从前的我是有很多毛病，但却不是你想的那样。”他看着制香师惊讶的神情，轻轻地叹了口气。

我想的哪样？你还有什么可以狡辩的，那些事不都是你做的吗？

“几年前，在我遇上你之前，他的父母和哥哥把他送给了我。你没有听错，是送给我，而且正是你理解的意思。”这是个解释好机会，把制香师多年以来的心结打开。

“我承认我做得不好，我心安理得地收了下来，那时候我做任何事都只管自己高兴，从来不考虑其他的人和事……”伊万脸上浮现出愧疚的神态，疲惫地又长出了一口气。

“我真的不是你想的那样，卢卡。”他痛苦地低下头，紧紧握住制香师的手，“我很遗憾把我最恶劣、最混蛋的一面都展现给了你。”

“那他……他知道吗？”卢卡有些震惊，这和他之前想象的故事大相径庭，同时开始深深地同情起高个子的苍白少年。

“我不知道，我觉得应该隐隐约约知道一些，但因为各种各样的理由，不肯面对和承认吧。”伊万手心粗糙的厚茧细细地摩挲着他的手背，“如果当时我不收下他，他也会被他们送给别的什么人。”

呵，你是想标榜你的善心么，瞧你干了多了不起的一件好事。

“我尽了最大的努力去补偿他，我知道他和布鲁诺有份儿帮助你离开我……”水手微微抬起头，青玉色的眼睛凝视着他，“我没有为难他们，只是把布鲁诺赶走了。接下来你知道我要倒霉了，手下所有的亲信都得跟着倒霉，那时把他谴走是最好的。”

“他们，布鲁诺和多米尼克已经在一起了，共同经营斯帕拉托的旅馆，过着平静的生活。”

卢卡闻言心中一动，那时他就看出一些东西，可惜身在局中的少年没有明白，如今这个结果，应该算是圆满的吧。

“他对我已经完全没了芥蒂，不然也不会收留本该是个死人的我在他家里养伤，冒着巨大的危险。”伊万坐起了身，慢慢地靠近他。

“我真的不是你想的那样。”他伸出手臂，轻轻地揽住制香师的肩膀。

他的胸膛、腹部和手臂上同样布满大大小小的伤痕，触目惊心。

“我已经接受了很多惩罚，”他托着卢卡的头，按上了赤裸的胸口，“如果你觉得不够，请你亲自惩罚我。”

卢卡眨了眨眼睛，机械地靠上他的胸膛，满眼看到纵横交错的伤痕。

“伊万，”他轻声唤道，这是重逢以来他第一次喊这个名字。

“嗯……”水手也意识到了，尤其制香师正温顺地靠在他怀里，一时激动得声音有些颤抖。

“Almushima，这是什么？”他幽幽地问道，感觉到水手突然绷紧了全身的肌肉。

“这是阿拉伯语，意思是——胎盘。”卢卡说了个拉丁文的单词，没有情绪起伏地，仿佛在叙述一件无关紧要的事。

“你，还有尼科，你们骗得我好苦。”

“可是，为什么会有胎盘从我身体里排出来？”他直起了身，望进那双漂亮得无与伦比的眼睛里，声音陡然变冷。

“因为我的孩子没了。”

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

铁匠德杨是位真正的美男子，也许他打铁的手艺不赖，不过在巴卡尔，甚至阜姆的斯拉文人圈子里，他更以俊美的相貌和匀称的身材著称。

“什么？你要回码头去？”他跟在驮着货物还有伊万一点儿可怜家当的驴子后面，满脸难以置信，“好好的怎么说走就走了？为什么呀？”

“嗨，我的伤也好得差不多了，实在不好意思再叨扰下去。”伊万悻悻地说，斜眼偷看了眼一直板着臭脸的制香师，还有满脸委屈的马特奥，“老在他们家住着，大家都不方便。”

现在说什么都没用了，小学徒能说的好话早就说尽了，可是卢卡这回铁了心，一定要把他赶走。

“那你住我家呗，我家地方大就我一个人。”德杨满脸不舍，一路追着他们走出村子。

“那怎么能行，再说我也不能老这么闲着，总得回去开工挣钱的……”他心中有过一瞬间的动摇，现在不能再赖在卢卡家里，如果能继续呆在光棍村，至少也离得近一些。不过这个念头很快被打消了，住到德杨家里去的话，卢卡只会更加不高兴。

“以后我们再练习多不方便，我得跑那么老远去找你。”他们毕竟认识时间不算长，德杨再怎么惋惜也不好过分挽留，只得抱怨几句。

“我也可以回来找你，练习和表演我不会落下的。”伊万简短地和铁匠告别，跟在师徒俩和驴子后面朝阜姆的港口出发了。

小队长送来的钱和东西，卢卡一样都没要他的，全都一股脑儿给他打包让驴子驮着。到了阜姆城，他交待马特奥把水手送回到码头去，自己挎着篮子到了河湾的集市。

从此便跟那人一刀两断了。他心不在焉地摆摊儿，再买了些日用品和食品。马特奥和他汇合回家的路上也沉闷着一言不发。

海边的冬天又湿又冷，家里冷冷清清，灶膛里一丁点儿火星都没有。马特奥一进屋就生火做饭，一边喊着好饿好冷好累，要是一回家就有一大碗热腾腾的肉汤多好。

以前不都是这么过的，现在抱怨个啥？再说你做的饭还真不咋地，我也没有多爱吃……

家里到处都干干净净整整齐齐，屋顶围墙牲口棚全都焕然一新。杂物间一直胡乱堆放着半成品、原料和一些不用的设备，几年来从来没有理顺过，如今也样样规整。那人就是能轻而易举地做好任何事，只要他愿意。

“我们的屋顶倒是结实……”小学徒一张嘴从进屋就没停过，唠唠叨叨，全跟那人有关系，“伊万修了好几天呢，趴在上面没日没夜地干，就为了我们住得舒服一点儿……”

“他的船久了没人呆，现在破得比之前还厉害了，甲板都塌了一大片，这要是下雨，那该多冷……”

“他这么能干，怎么不把自己的破船修修好？你就是耳根子软，别人说什么都信。”卢卡被他念得心烦，忍不住开口反驳，想起从前尼科也这样评价过自己。

“他那儿你也去过的，那么破的船总不能立刻就修好吧。”马特奥生好火，低着头切蔬菜，“说真的他住在这儿也没碍着谁，每天做饭打扫，佣人都没他勤快，还不用你出钱养着，没白吃你一口饭……”

“好了，说过不要再讨论这个了。”卢卡抢白道，他从未用过这样严厉的语气同小学徒说话。

然后陷入了沉默，只有菜刀在砧板上切菜的声音，卢卡安顿好驴子，整理了些药草和香料，就听见马特奥闷闷的声音。

“我跟德杨和多莫说好了，下午一起去帮他修船，我们做不到对别人的苦难假装视而不见，那还是个对我们不错的好人。”

你爱去哪儿去哪儿吧，到船上去跟那好人过也行……你们只是没看到我遭遇的苦难，凭什么要求我和你们一样？

他们相遇这两年半以来，一直相依为命，从来都把对方当作最重要的亲人看待，平日里虽然没有挂在嘴上，但两人心里都能清楚地感受到对方对自己的关怀。

如今他们却因为伊万陷入了前所未有的冷淡氛围。小学徒往外跑得多了，有人上门叫他就往外跑。有时是村里的光棍儿们，有时却是小队长或他手下，这让卢卡有些担心，但一直没拉下脸来询问。

天气越来越冷，雨越下越多，人们更像冬眠了似的窝在家里不出门，赶集的人也越来越少。卢卡索性停了生意，每天呆在家里处理些存货做些小活儿。

今天是难得的好天气，马特奥一早出去了，他每次出门倒会知会卢卡一声，小队长要带他去阜姆城里的宪兵队参观。他的语气虽然和之前一样冷淡，但兴奋的神情怎么都掩藏不了，卢卡只是交代他路上小心，没有多过问。

小学徒和以前不同了，虽然卢卡仍旧有些担心他跟着小马里奥那帮小孩会闯祸，但转念一想这样也许对他更好，他本来就该和同龄人多接触交际。老是跟着自己闷在屋子里做香，出门只是送货摆摊儿，将来也会跟自己一样没出息。

卢卡先打扫了马特奥的屋子，台子地板都擦得干干净净，接下来开始整理自己的屋子。他的衣服很少，冬衣就只有一件羊毛呢披肩，还总披在身上。他整理了一遍床铺，再收拾了些贴身衣物，这时瞥见衣箱底一只小小的紫色三角香袋。

他抓着已经有些陈旧褪色的精细羊毛料发呆，情不自禁地凑到鼻端深深地吸气。没有香味，残留的都没有，这在做好的时候就不是一只会散发香气的香袋。随着时间的推移几乎已经闻不出任何味道了，但卢卡能闻出来，留在他记忆里带着淡淡橄榄油味道的体味混合着些许皮革的气味。 

他那时什么都没带走，除了这个。

往事像潮水一样涌上他的心头——他在希贝尼克宫殿里，怎样一点一点在那人刚脱下来的皮革铠甲上涂抹萃取用的油脂，再细心地搜集精炼，满心欢喜地觉得这是多么了不起巧思，他做了一件多么独一无二的、完全属于自己一个人的信物……

他感到眼睛一阵酸涩，泪水已经溢满了眼眶，几乎要滴落下来。要不就哭一场吧，反正没人看见他这个三十岁的老光棍丢人地躲着独自哭泣……

一阵敲门声打断了他的自怨自艾，他如梦初醒，赶紧抹干净眼泪，把小巧的香袋藏到枕头底下。他一边调整呼吸，一边走出来开门，还在纳闷马特奥怎么这么快就回来了。

门外却是薇莉卡，她今天打扮得特别好看，穿着一身崭新的薄呢长裙，一条长长的浅棕色发辫垂在一侧，带着轻快明媚的笑容。

“该出门了卢卡，”她的声音轻快得像只小鸟，“我今天特意提早过来，没等雅歌达她们一起，就是为了占第一排的位置呢。”

卢卡愣了一下，随即想起来德杨几天前就来通知过了，今天是第二场表演的日子。

“回去洗洗脸去，快些跟我出门。”细心的女子早发现了，卢卡的眼睛红红的。她笑得更加灿烂，一手亲近地将他推进门。

活在这个世上的每一个人，有谁没有伤心事呢，有谁不需要躲起来自舔伤口呢，这时并不需要其他人多余的关心。

卢卡感激她的体贴，忙打水洗了脸，整理了下仪容跟着她出去了。

今天会见到伊万，他早就知道了。德杨这次张罗着搭了个像模像样的小舞台，一边忙碌一边跟他们这些来得早的观众说下回要去河湾的酒馆表演，他们的人气越来越高，在码头排练的时候就有很多人专程跑来围观。

伊万默默地坐着调琴弦，见到卢卡出现开心地朝他们招招手，卢卡没有理他，薇莉卡大方地对他挥手回应。现在已是隆冬，算起来他有将近一个月没有见过水手了。

这对卢卡来说，这是一个奇特的画面——主角无疑是德杨，他自如地和越聚越多的观众交谈，当然大部分是年轻姑娘，回答她们各式各样奇奇怪怪的问题，是所有人关注的中心；而外表上丝毫不逊色的伊万则在一旁弓着背脊沉默地做活儿，完全收敛了自己的魅力，彻底成了衬托大明星德杨的背景。

这样的伊万是卢卡不熟悉的。这真没什么奇怪的，重逢以来每一件事，每一个场景中的这个人都不是他记忆里的那个人。

就算他变成了另外一个人，我也不需要对他另眼相待不是吗，他只是一个不相干的陌生人罢了。

他和薇莉卡聊了一会儿，听她抱怨了一下家里的嫂嫂不好相处，她再怎么陪着小心日子也过得艰难，尤其有了小侄子以后，嫂嫂的脸色越来越难看。

“我知道她并不是什么坏人，不是真的容不下我，不过那个脾气……嗨，你瞧我一说说这么多，不说了不说了，好好看表演吧。”她抱怨了一阵发现自己话太多了，忙笑嘻嘻地圆回来。

这时伊万已经开始拨动琴弦了，动听的琴声响起，所有人都屏气凝神。卢卡看着薇莉卡认真的侧脸，心中一酸。寄人篱下的生活有多艰难，尤其在这个家里根本没有人把自己当作家人，这些苦他从小就明白。

德杨的嗓音沙哑动听，表情丰富，一边歌唱一边与前排的观众目光交汇互动；而伊万则低头弹琴，只是偶尔抬头迅速地看一眼卢卡，只看他一个人。

卢卡把注意力放在真正的主角德杨身上，他唱了几首欢快的小曲暖场，又唱了几首忧伤的情歌，然后开始了众人期待的超长史诗。

斯拉文部落的战士与萨洛纳城里的姑娘相约在城外的树林告别，年轻的战士执着姑娘的手，半跪在地上对她诉说着思念与誓言。

这是一首达尔马提亚地域色彩极其浓厚的民间诗歌，这一大段的念白几乎全部以萨洛纳古语表现，看来为了复原这首古诗，号称精通达尔马提亚所有方言的的伊万一定花费了不少心血。卢卡在斯帕拉托周边呆了那么些时日，对与萨洛纳语接近的方言还算熟悉，理解起来几乎没有什么困难。

阜姆周边的斯拉文人大都精通意大利亚语，与达尔马提亚语有许多接近的地方。所以其余当地人虽然不能完全听懂，但至少能够理解一半的意思。

所有人沉浸优美的旋律和甜蜜的情话之中如痴如醉，这时卢卡感到身边的薇莉卡动了动。

“抱歉，我得失陪一下。”她用只有卢卡听得清的音量留下一句话，然后轻盈而迅速地屈着双腿，从聚集人群的缝隙中悄然穿梭离去。

十几年前，卢卡曾经深深地伤害了莉莉安娜，如今他已经三十岁，几乎已经过了半辈子，他不能再手足无措地漠视一位触景生情的女子，以致酿成终身的遗憾。于是他只是犹豫了一瞬间，也弓着身体追着出去。

她的背影线条优美，此时正抱膝坐在空无一人的河堤上，午后的阳光照在她身上，仿佛为她披上了一层金纱。

她在哭，纤瘦的肩膀压抑地抖动。卢卡没有假装没看到地走开，而是盘膝坐在她身边。

姑娘的哭声越来越大，他没有说话，只是安静地陪着她。

“他让我等着他，”她突然抽抽噎噎地出声，“他说他很快就会回来接我……接我回他的家乡……”

“他说我是他的一切，他绝对不会抛弃我……我只需要等很短的时间，然后我们永远都不会再分开……”姑娘的脸埋进屈起的手臂，几乎泣不成声。

“可是我等了十年啊……”

“我……我等不下去了……”

“等不下去了，就别等了吧。”卢卡的声音轻柔但坚定，一字一句敲到伤心的姑娘心上。

“一个消失了十年的人，他一定是死了。”

薇莉卡抬起头，侧过脸睁着红肿的双眼呆呆地看着他，惊讶一贯温润的制香师会说出这样尖锐到刻薄的话。

“何必为了一个死人难过呢？”卢卡也转过头注视着她，目光同样坚定，“十年，你的一生有几个十年，为个死人不值得。”

姑娘别过脸，望着阳光照耀的粼粼河面，沉默了良久。

“卢卡，谢谢你，你真的太好了。”她真诚地道谢，再也没有流一滴眼泪。

他们在河边呆到歌会散场，已经平复心情的薇莉卡同几位镇上来的少女结伴回家。卢卡眼角的余光瞥见伊万朝他走来，慌慌张张溜回家，锁上门再检查了好几遍。

马特奥怎么还不回来？他回来才不好，一定把那人大摇大摆地请回家。不过那人会爬墙，真爬进来可难办了，还是多个人在家更好……

眼瞧着天快黑了，马特奥还没回家。他急的在家里团团转，不停想着那人要是翻墙进来他该怎么办。他拿起三角木叉和扫帚，又想到现在村里的人都认识那人了，总不能再冤枉他是贼吧。

他听到敲门声如蒙大赦，马特奥总算回家了。他打开门一看，竟然是头顶一篮新鲜面包，手提着鱼肉和蔬菜的，热情微笑着的伊万。

卢卡立刻想关上门，水手似乎早就预料到他的意图，长腿敏捷地一伸挤进两扇门中间，浑似感觉不到被夹的疼痛。

“卢卡，卢卡……”他压低了声音，急切地说，“我来给你做晚饭，马特奥不在，你一定还没吃吧？”

“你给我滚，谁要你……”卢卡话音未落，一阵清晰又悠长的肚子鸣叫声适时传了出来。

“你身体会饿坏掉的，让我进去做好吃的给你吃。”水手漂亮的脸近在眼前，近到鼻翼周围以前没有的粗大毛孔都看得一清二楚，当然这点瑕疵并不影响他的美貌。

那尴尬的声响让卢卡无地自容，他一个人在家的时候基本上不花心思做饭，就像以前在科尔丘拉一样，能怎么凑合就怎么凑合。今天中午他就啃了一个冷硬的面包，晚上六神无主慌到现在早就忘了要吃晚饭。

“诶，多莫，”伊万突然提高了音量，头侧向一边，身体还是顽强地卡在门缝里，“没事儿没事儿……卢卡在家呢。”

“卢卡快让我进去，邻居们都在看呢。”他转回头，又压低了声音。

无赖……这就是个流氓无赖！卢卡只能无可奈何地放他大摇大摆地进门，然后看着他熟练地生火炖肉，再洗了蔬菜，把鱼夹在吊锅边上烤。

“听说马特奥去了城里，也不知道赶不赶得上回来吃晚饭，我们要等他吗？”他一边忙碌，一边念叨，“还是别等他了，听说宪兵队的伙食可是不错的，队长大人应该不会小气得不招待他吧……”

卢卡不理他，他也毫不尴尬，不停地自问自答，一个人也说得还挺热闹。

这个人对这里可不一般地熟悉，更不一般地随便，径自进了工作间翻出一些豆蔻和肉桂，粗粗地研磨一下洒进炖肉里。

“我觉得我炖肉的手艺越来越精湛了，你闻这味道觉得怎么样？这回恐怕全村都能闻到肉香味儿……”

这个人的脸皮更不是一般地厚，卢卡心中一阵气恼，突然扔下正在收拾的活儿，低着头冲进房间阀上了门。

他趴在床上，一头扎进枕头里。他什么都不想管了，他就不想看到那个人，就想一个人呆一会儿……

就想接着中午没哭完的，继续哭。

他保持一个姿势很长时间，哭了个痛快，直到一双温暖的手放在他的肩上。

“卢卡，好了……”那双手轻柔地抱起了他，他轻飘飘地感到自己被纳入一个温暖的怀抱，额头抵上了坚硬如铁的肩头。

那双手臂拥紧了他，这是个熟悉的怀抱，同时又很陌生。没有了那些奢侈造作的橄榄油香气，只剩下浓烈得呛鼻子的汗味和皮革味道，像刀子一样的凛冽的男人气味。

“你到底想干什么？”卢卡没有动，声音有一些哑，但很平静。

他不想动，累得一根手指头都不想动。他一动不动地任那人抱着，就像一个空心的木偶。

“卢卡，这一切都是我的错。”伊万没有回答这个问题，他要做什么已经很明白了，这时没必要说出来。

“我曾经对你许下了誓言，我的一生都将兑现它们。”

誓言？卢卡困惑地眨了眨眼，什么时候的誓言？为什么他一点儿都不记得了？

“伊万，你……你那时见到他了吗？”这许多年，一直纠缠他的噩梦，一直放不下的心病，似乎只能由眼前的男人来解答。

“谁？”饶是伊万聪明绝顶，也被他突如其来的问题问得发懵。

“他那时已经死了吗？他……他有多大了？是男孩还是女孩……”卢卡仿佛没听到他的疑问，只是不停地喃喃自语。

“他还太小，没有长成人形。”伊万这下子明白了，收紧手臂用力抱紧了他，“尼科说他……他应该不到三个月，因为在那天之前很久就停止了生长，所以才会……”

“对不起卢卡，都是我的错，我要是早知道……”他的声音愈发颤抖得厉害，几乎带上了哭腔。

“我跟你一样，卢卡，我跟你一样难过，我理解你所有的悲伤。我的孩子，我唯一的孩子也没有了……”他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，脑海里闪过一身白袍的制香师站在满地玻璃碎片的血泊里绝望嘶喊的样子；接着转到了不久前，已经悲哀到看不出表情的他，冷淡地仿佛在提起别人的事一般，说他早就知道了，他的孩子没有了。

“那不是你的孩子。”就是这样冷淡的语气，同那天如出一辙，卢卡抬起头，红肿的眼里只有冷漠，“尼科说的这个时间，更加证明了我是对的。伊万，那孩子跟你没关系。”

他脸上的神情，从震惊到哀莫只有一瞬间，他马上就明白了卢卡意指的是什么。

“不……我求求你，求求你，卢卡……你怎么惩罚我都可以，”伊万痛苦地摇着头，双手生怕失去他似的，更加用力地圈紧了他，“但是求求你，不要这样折磨我……”

那都是你做出来的事啊，掌握着所有人生杀大权的殿下大人，怎么现在装成这样无辜的样子呢？到底是谁对谁残忍，是谁把我害得万劫不复？

“我知道那一定是我的孩子，除了我不可能是别人，我知道的……”他不停亲着卢卡头顶的软发，把他的头按在自己的肩膀上，不想见到那双把自己当作陌生人的冷漠眼睛。

“你怎么想，与我无关。”卢卡靠在他身上没有动，只是淡淡地说，几乎听到了他的哽咽声。

他是翻窗进来的，这不奇怪，哪怕落魄到今天这个地步，他一样无所不能，无孔不入。屋子里飘满了浓郁诱人肉香味儿，让人不禁食指大动。

一阵漫长的沉默之后，不合时宜的肚子鸣叫声再一次传出来，彻底地破坏了气氛。

“出去吃饭吧，卢卡。”伊万早已平静了下来，嘴唇轻柔地触碰他的额头。

“我不想吃。”他赌气地说，恨死自己不争气的胃了。

“再怎样也得好好吃饭，吃了好吃的东西才会开心啊。”伊万耐心地劝慰着。

“咦，这是什么？”他发现枕头底下露出一角紫色的布料，伸出手抽了出来。

卢卡反应过来他说的是什么，想要阻止已经来不及了，眼看着他提着三角香袋仔细观察。

“这个跟我的一样呢，我怎么不知道你做了两个一模一样的？”他凑上去闻了闻，“怎么一点儿香味儿都没，我的使劲儿闻还能闻出来。”

他说着从破旧的毛呢坎肩衣襟探进去，在内衣里掏了好一阵，手心托着另一个破旧得更加厉害的紫色香袋。

一样的外形，一样的面料，连不怎么精细的针脚都一模一样。

“你……你一直都带着它？”再次见到这件东西，卢卡不由的百感交集。他捧起小巧的香袋，放在鼻端，只剩下微不可闻的残香，混合着那人的体味。茉莉、忍冬和雪松，正是记忆里的味道，在科尔丘拉山顶的神庙里，他送给那人最初的也是唯一的信物。

它褪色褪得厉害，甚至沾染着发黑的像是陈年血迹的东西。它跟眼前这个男人一样，是原来的它，但又不完全是。

“你走了以后，它就一刻都没有离开过我。”伊万轻轻地侧拥着他，声音温柔而动听，“它比我的命更重要，不管是什么人，都不能把它从我身边夺走。”

他说得轻描淡写，但卢卡看着香袋残破的外表，想到他身上那些伤痕，鼻子一阵酸涩。

“好了卢卡，先去吃饭。你看天黑了，马特奥都快回来了。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 达尔马提亚语是斯拉夫人入侵之前，当地原住民说的语言，与意大利语同源有接近之处，如今已经失传。斯拉文人特指往南迁徙的斯拉夫人，与东、西斯拉夫人区分开来。


	6. Chapter 6

“从现在开始，我发誓伤心难过将永久地远离你，我要让你开心，永远都开心……”

他想起来了，这些话千真万确是那人对他说过的。在希贝尼克的寝殿，在那人的婚期一天一天逼近之时，在他决然地离去之前，那一个个旖旎的夜晚，俊美矜贵的殿下大人贴在他的耳边，一遍一遍地重复过的誓言，还有……爱？

只是那时他全然一个字都没有听进去。

夜已经深了，卢卡躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。马特奥回来的时候他们还没吃好晚饭，他见到伊万高兴极了，说在村口就闻到肉香了，他在阜姆城里已经吃过晚饭，这会儿受不了诱惑又喝了一碗汤。

他回家之前伊万就提醒了卢卡，马特奥现在总跟朋友出去，身上得多带些钱，不然总有尴尬的时候。卢卡这才如梦初醒，小学徒的工钱一直寄放在他那里，他从来没有想过这个问题，明天就得增加马特奥的零花钱。

他暗自懊恼不够细心，连这么明显的事都想不到。那人倒是自觉得很，尽管天已经黑了，马特奥百般挽留，就连卢卡都有松口，他还是说得回船上，晾晒的木材得收回去，不然夜里着了露水就白晒了。

几经天人交战，卢卡还是伸手把枕头底下的香袋摸了出来，躲在被窝里放在鼻端细细地嗅。这是有味道的，不过全世界只有他一个人闻得出来。

由于伊万的到来，马特奥与他的关系差不多回到了从前的状态，再也没了芥蒂，当然增加的零花钱让小学徒更高兴。他现在还是总出去，他说宪兵队的队长大人对他很好，虽然看上去好可怕的样子。

伊万开始工作了，时常接点儿临时的小活儿，跟着别人出到近海挣点小钱，或者用他的小船拉点客人。

“他什么活儿都接，不管多小，他得挣钱修他的船。”卢卡不出门，这些事情都是马特奥告诉他的，“那条船太破了，一点一点修既费钱又费时间，我们都劝他索性买艘新的。”

“他哪儿来钱买新船？”卢卡认真地听他说，想象着曾经十指不沾泥的殿下大人，为了一点小小的报酬所要付出的艰辛。

“这有什么难的，只要他开口，队长大人和小队长不都得抢着借钱给他。”马特奥一头扎在衣箱里，挑选今天出门的衣服。

“他们为什么无缘无故要借给他钱？”卢卡心中一动，内心深处似乎察觉到了有些不对劲。

“这个，嗯……”小学徒微微迟疑了一下，“应该是上次无缘无故把他打伤觉得过意不去吧，我猜应该是这样，他们都对他很照顾，对我也挺照顾的。”

“哦，这样啊，看起来那队长和小队长人还挺不错。”卢卡见他翻来翻去也就几件旧衣服，想着要不明天就去找裁缝给小学徒做两身新衣。

隔了好些日子伊万又上门了，不巧又是马特奥去宪兵队的时候，他拎着篮子，一路熟门熟路地和遇上的光棍儿们打着招呼，大摇大摆地进村敲卢卡的门。

“以后别来了，”卢卡放他进门，但没什么好气，“还每次都买东西，挣点钱多不容易。”

“难得的，我上次来多久以前了，我猜你一定想念极了我做的好吃的。”他带着明朗的笑容，进屋就开始忙碌。

好些日子不见他，他似乎比上回更黑了也瘦了。

“哦对了，我还给马特奥带了点好东西。”他伸手从坎肩的前襟掏出两本旧书，“我昨天刚跑船回来，这是我从普拉的旧货市场淘来的。”

卢卡接过来一看，竟然是两册《自然史》的分卷，虽然羊皮纸已经很旧了，但字迹还算清晰，读起来没什么问题。

“只找到这两卷，以后再慢慢搜集吧。我再去别的地方的话，再留意找找。”

他翻了翻书，抬起头看见水手从篮子里拿出各色蔬菜，还有一根长相怪异的擀面杖。

“你要做什么？”卢卡惊讶地看着他开始和面。他们从来不用这么麻烦的料理工具，两个光棍儿过日子一切从简，能吃饱就完事。

“当然是做你最喜欢吃的。”水手俏皮地朝他眨眨眼睛，“今天还早，时间足够，我早就想跟你露一手了。”

卢卡目瞪口呆地看着他揉面、切菜，算不上太熟练，却处处井井有条。

“你……你要做蔬菜馅饼吗？”

“你就等着吃吧，一定不会让你失望的。”他微微一笑，露出整齐细密的牙齿，和从前一样好看。

卢卡心不在焉地做着手里的活儿，时不时偷看伊万一眼。水手很认真地把和好的绿色蔬菜馅料包进面皮里，全神贯注到都顾不上唠叨。

“快吃吃看，刚出锅的最好吃。”第一个馅饼出锅的时候，空气中飘着一股油香。伊万用木盘盛好，被烫得呼呼地吹，一边小心翼翼地端到他跟前，“盘子也拿着，先吹吹小心烫。”

他那奉若珍宝的样子，让卢卡的鼻子有些发酸。他垂下眼帘，接过了木盘，又吸了吸鼻子。

他吹了吹形状不那么完美的煎饼，一手拈起一个角，在伊万充满期待的注视下，轻轻咬下一小口。

饼皮是酥脆的，唇齿间溢满了混合蔬菜的清香，和莉莉曾经送给他的冷掉的饼一样的味道，而且呼呼地冒着热气，更加松软鲜香。

“好吃吗？你要是喜欢，我以后常来做给你吃。”伊万漂亮的眼眸目不转睛地看着他，观察他脸上每一个表情变化。

闻言他的鼻子更酸，眼睛里面涩涩的。很长时间他根深蒂固地认为，这就是家的味道，斯蒂佩莫名其妙地拥有了本该属于自己的一切，所以他心里一直对幸运的花农感情复杂。

“太干了吗？我去给你盛碗汤，应该差不多好了……”眼看他迅速红了双眼，泛上了泪花，伊万忙站起身，回头跑到吊锅边上忙碌。

卢卡看着他弓着身子盛汤的背影，偷偷擦去溢出的眼泪。

蔬菜馅饼做出了想要的效果，伊万心里轻松了不少，话又开始多了起来。说他冬天前去看望莉莉安娜一家可是冒着生命危险，学会了这门手艺总算没有白跑。莉莉教得细心，各种蔬菜和调料的配比都详细地教授给他，还夸他聪明，记忆力好，一学就会……

卢卡坐在他身后的小饭桌边默默吃饼，再小口喝汤，没有接他的话。伊万煎好一个他吃一个，也不知道吃下去多少。

“我的船全部修好了，你要去我那儿瞧瞧吗？看看我修船的本事。”等伊万忙活完坐下来吃时，他已经撑得再也吃不下了。但他没有挪地儿，还是坐在桌子旁边看着水手用餐，人吃太饱了就不想动，连脑子都不愿意转。

“我干嘛要去看你的船，我不想去。”卢卡撑在桌沿有气无力地说。

“去看看吧，你一定会喜欢的，我花费了很多心思呢。”伊万咽下一口食物，朝他咧嘴笑着，对他的冷淡不以为意。

那笑容明朗好看，是专属于年轻人的炫目笑容，和从前一样让他移不开眼。

“没兴趣，不去。”卢卡别开脸，不再看他，“你吃完了没有，吃完我好收拾了。”

水手忙活了半天弄点吃的怪累的，总不能再让他洗碗了吧，卢卡心里再不爽，这点做人的道理还是懂的。

“我来吧。”伊万忙站起来收拾桌子。

“我来弄，你喂驴子去，没听见嗷嗷叫唤半天了吗。”卢卡朝他翻了个白眼。他早就怀疑这人每次上门马特奥都正好不在绝不是巧合，一家子活物全吃里扒外，连牲口都向着这个口蜜腹剑的坏人。

卢卡烧了热水，迅速地洗好锅碗，兑了一些干净的端去擦桌子。伊万喂完驴子，回来就忙给他打下手，抢着端起水盆。

“你怎么了？”他注意到水手痛苦地皱了皱眉，一边手臂用力的时候肩膀有些别扭地下沉。

“没什么大不了的，前天在船上磕了一下而已。”他有些不好意思，继续干活没有停下来的意思。

“等等你先别动。”卢卡一把拿掉他手上的木盆放在桌子上，按着他没受伤的肩膀坐下，“你让我看看。”

伊万的旧坎肩微微地后扯，就能看到一片红肿从里衣的衣领蔓延到了脖子。

“怎么弄成这样了？”卢卡拎起他的衣领往里面瞄了一眼，“你别乱动，我给你拿点儿药。”

“让挂帆的桅杆砸了一下，给我搭手的小伙儿是个新手……”卢卡一路小跑，还有担忧的神情让他心中暖暖的，觉得总算今天没有白忙活。

“以后小心一点吧。”水手的工作辛苦又危险，卢卡早就知道。他解开伊万的里衣，扒出整个肩头。

皮破了一些，还好没有伤到骨头。卢卡轻柔地为他将药油涂抹开来，突然想起很多年前，那时尊贵的年轻殿下对他说，以后你就给我涂药吧，然后他就留在了这个人身边。

“这是什么药，凉凉的好舒服。”连他说的话也和那时一样。

卢卡低着头没有回答他，手上仔细地划过红肿的伤处，各种思绪涌上心头。突然他感到腰间一紧，他被迫使转了一个圈，晕头转向地坐到了那个人腿上。

“你干什么？放开我。”他挣扎着要起身，双手的手腕却被捉住反剪到身后。

“明天去看看我的船吧，我真的很希望你能来。”那人的气息浓烈，几乎让他窒息，那形状漂亮的嘴唇就凑在他的眼前。

你以为你是谁，你还能强迫我做不愿意做的事吗？他刚想出言讥讽，一阵敲门声传来，他顿时像只受惊的小动物。

“快，你快放开我，有人来了。”

“明天来我的船，不然我不放。”那人笑的得意，似乎现在的情况正中他下怀。

“你……”无赖！他扭动着双手想要挣脱，可经年累月艰辛船上作业让那人练就出一双铁钳子一样有力的双手，他竟然分毫动弹不得。

“卢卡，快开门，我回来了。”门外是马特奥的声音，让卢卡更加焦急。

“你不答应我不会放开。”那人好看的眼睛垂下来看着他，好整以暇的样子让人恨不得一拳揍上去。

“卢卡，我听说伊万来了，你怎么不来开门呀？”小学徒发现不对劲了，再不给他开门，他恐怕得叫上邻居一起破门而入。

“来不来？”他被牢牢地钳制坐在那人的腿上，那人一脸轻松愉快，完全不觉得这有多丢人。

绝不能被人看到这一幕。

“我来，你放开我。”

那人的笑意溢满漂亮的眉眼，眼睛亮晶晶地像天上的星光，低下头迅速地啄了他的嘴唇一下，然后握住他的肋部帮助他站起身，飞快地跑去开门，一边手脚麻利地整理好衣服。

马特奥每次从外面回来都很开心，卢卡想起两年多前初遇他时，他离群索居独自住在深山里，几乎丧失了和人交流的能力，不禁又是心酸又是欢喜。

“明天卢卡要去参观你的船啊，这可好啊，他一定会大吃一惊的。”今天还早，马特奥啃了几口还冒着热气的蔬菜馅饼，夸赞了一番水手的好手艺，接着话题转到了这里。

“明天你不和我一起去吗？”卢卡问道。

“这个……我明天还得去宪兵队呢，再说他那船我都熟悉得不能再熟悉了，去了不知道多少回了。”小学徒笑得开心，漂亮的眼睛弯弯的。

“怎么又要去宪兵队，你今天不是才去过。”他嘟囔道，有一些不满。

“队长大人说要教我剑术呢，以后我得常去了。”

他真的不一样了，印象里他从来没有这样自信而快乐。伊万听说他要学剑，顺势提出要试试他的资质，于是他们在院子里用扫帚和木叉比划了一会儿。

水手的身姿一如从前那般矫健优雅，不过受伤的肩膀有些发沉，不注意很难发现。他当然没有使出全力，真的只是在试探小学徒。

马特奥对他的身手佩服得五体投地，说自己不晓得练多少年才能练到这个程度，宪兵队的队长大人也不见得是他的对手。

“你跟着队长好好学，他能教你的可多了。”伊万收拾了战场，接着话题转到了他身上，“我看你底子不错，基础打得很好，卢卡之前教过你吗？”

“咦，卢卡也会剑术？怎么你从来不告诉我呢？”他反而惊讶地问正慢吞吞做活儿的制香师。

“我哪里会什么剑术，不过是瞎摆摆把式罢了。”卢卡显然不想提这个，端着筛子转身进了屋。

“那你的剑术哪里学的呢？”伊万见他有意回避，索性盯着小学徒追问一直以来的疑惑，“我早就想问你了，你很会读书写字，应该是很小就开始学习了，这些都是谁教你的呢？”

“这个，我不知道啊……”马特奥挠挠后脑，流露出茫然而苦恼的神色，“以前的事情，我都想不起来了。”

“这倒是奇怪，你过来，”伊万在桌前摆好凳子，按着他坐好，“你从你想得起来的开始跟我仔细说说。”

“我们的人聚集的地方我都去过，也许我能帮你想起些什么。卢卡你也过来，你们一起跟我说说。”

卢卡也曾经试图这样帮助失忆的小学徒，可惜一直收效甚微。伊万聪明过人，又见多识广，也许他真的可以帮上忙。于是他停下手里的活儿，洗了手倒了三杯水，也坐到了桌子旁。

马特奥的记忆从还是个半大孩子开始，他除了名字什么都想不起来，甚至不知道自己的年纪，收留他的爷爷说他十三岁，所以他就当自己十三岁了。爷爷独居在深山里，是个大字不识的老猎人，偶然捡到了饿得陷入昏迷的马特奥，他们依靠打猎和采集野果为生，偶尔拿着猎物下山和村民换一些粮食和衣服。后来年老的爷爷也去了，他独自生活了好长时间，直到遇上卢卡。

“你被爷爷捡到的时候，身上穿的衣服和带的东西现在还在吗？”伊万听得认真，不时问一些细节的东西。

“这个早就不在了，我们拿到山下换东西了。”

“也就是说，你那时身上带了值钱的东西？你记得有些什么吗？”伊万微微蹙眉，若有所思。

“有几样东西，还有衣服，爷爷说是值钱的，但我没什么印象了。”马特奥托着脑袋，陷入了苦思，“嗯……有一把小刀鞘，只有刀鞘，因为没有刀所以我还问了爷爷。”

“哦？记得那把刀鞘长什么样子吗？”伊万接着问道。

“想不起来了……哦，爷爷说上面镶了金子，所以很值钱。”

“那你知道你们呆的大山叫什么名字吗？”伊万脑子转得飞快，把脑子里的疑问逐个问出来。

“山下的村民叫它大海螺山，因为长得像个海螺，村子也叫海螺村，不过那里极少有人知道，村民们也很少出去。”这个马特奥没有迟疑，回答得很快，“我捡到卢卡也是在大海螺山上。”

伊万想着那时面对着达尔马提亚北境边境绵延不绝山脉时的绝望心情，怎么想得到他的卢卡那时就呆在与世隔绝的大山里。

“那你们离得最近的一个城市叫什么知道吗？”还是需要更多的信息才能判断他们当时的方位。

“这个我知道，”一直默不作声的卢卡突然说道，“我们离开的时候一直往北步行，翻过了无数山头，我们能看到陡峭的山崖下面就是大海。我们整整走了四天才走到一个海港，住的都是我们的族人，那里被称作塞尼港。”

“对，卢卡说我不能一辈子呆在山里，得到外面的世界生活，学习一门手艺，学习和很多很多人打交道，所以他带着我走了很久。后来我们在塞尼遇上了达尼耶尔，他带着我们来到这里安了家。”马特奥接着他的话说。

“北边……为什么要往北边走？”为什么不回来找我？伊万轻声叹息，亮晶晶的眼睛深邃地望向卢卡，而制香师只是低着头不再说话。

“说到练剑，我好像想起来一些小时候的事，在我去山里之前。”马特奥突然说，却比刚才更加困惑，“我那时特别小，跟另一个小孩对练，后来我们……我们真的打了起来……”

正沉浸在莫名悲苦气氛中的两人顿时打起了精神，尤其是卢卡，许多年来这还是马特奥第一次想起了以前的事。

“那个小孩，他叫什么名字？你记得他长什么样子吗？”伊万盯着他，冷静地问道。

“想不起来了……”马特奥抱着脑袋冥思苦想，“只记得他好凶，压着我的头骑在我脖子上……”

“他骑在你的脖子上，你动不了，难受极了，很生气，他还不停用拳头打你……”伊万放柔了声音，“你得说点什么，让他放开你，或者向旁人求救，你说了什么……”

他的声音很好听，此时温柔得能让任何人平静下来，不由自主地被他诱导。

“我说了，我说……我说……”

“安特，你等着，等我长大了一定要把你揍成猪头。”

卢卡在村子里转了好几圈，伊万说他一大早得拉一趟活儿，让卢卡等太阳出来了再出门。他默默祈祷了一晚上，希望今天下雨，结果一早就阳光明媚、晴空万里。马特奥可是激动得天没亮就进了城，留下卢卡在家里六神无主，要是爽约那人不可能罢休，绝对会找上门来不知道搞出什么名堂。

“今天？我得开铺子啊，预约了好几个单子今天交货呢。虽然我也蛮久没见他了，下次吧，下次我和你一起去。”铁匠德杨一边忙着卸下门板，回绝了他。

是啊，大伙儿都得忙生计，谁有空陪他去码头闲逛。卢卡甚至动脑筋要不要去镇上叫薇莉卡跟他一起去。

“卢卡，你要去阜姆吗？”面包师洛夫雷赶着小马车，看见他在街上闲逛，“我正好要去收几笔账，顺路载你一程吧。”

村里光棍儿的小马车都是没有车棚的，卢卡坐在敞开的车斗里，感觉到一阵一阵的风，好在现在已经过了最冷的时候，今天天气还不错，所以并不算十分冷。

瘦高个的面包师是个温和的小伙儿，从一开始就对初来乍到的制香师师徒俩照顾有加。他们一路上聊了会儿天，谈论周围熟悉的人和事，当然提到了最近大受欢迎的德杨和伊万的唱诗组合，面包师说他们在阜姆已经很有名气了，连意大利亚人都成群地跑来看他们表演。卢卡有些心不在焉，最后还是得自己一个人去码头看那人的破船。

马特奥开始想起以前的事了，不知道将来会不会想起更多，他还有没有家人，如果他恢复了记忆，他是不是想回家……那我岂不是又变成一个人了，我还想着给他娶媳妇成家呢……

洛夫雷很热心，跟他说好天黑之前再把他顺道带回家，卢卡向他道了谢，独自一人朝着港口去了，怀着复杂的心情。

“卢卡，你终于来了。”远远地还没到码头，一个金色短发的人影朝他跑来，明朗好看的笑容在灿烂的阳光下耀眼无比，“我都等急了。”

那人特意打扮过，卢卡看出来了，他修剪了头发，也刮了胡子，今天没有穿那件破烂的坎肩，取而代之在亚麻布短衫外围了一条皮革护腰，简朴但精神，勾勒出精瘦优美的身体线条。

卢卡低下头没有多看，反正这个人就是好看，什么时候都好看，落魄成这个德行也好看，他早就看够了。

伊万兴致高昂，哪怕卢卡不搭理他，他就从来不知道什么是尴尬不好意思，一路自说自话进了码头。冬天的码头一如既往地冷清，卢卡早记不清他的船在哪儿了，停泊靠岸的大大小小的船让他晕头转向。

“瞧，那是我的船。”他手指着一个方向，声音轻快，“是不是大变样了？”

上次卢卡来的时候是晚上，什么都看不见，要不是老水手拎着他，他压根儿不知道脚往哪儿踩。

不过那真是一条可爱的小船，在成堆儿停靠的各色大小船里特别扎眼，船体和船舱的修得整齐平整，新刷的桐油在阳光下光泽闪闪，不同颜色的木板错落别致地镶嵌拼接在一起，竟有一种别致的美感。

“这都是我自己做的，当然还有一些朋友们帮忙。”伊万利落而轻松地搭上一条长条板，轻巧地跳上去，朝卢卡伸出手，“走吧，我们上去瞧瞧里面。”

跳板很窄，晃晃悠悠，可吓不倒卢卡，他同样轻巧地跳了上去，没有牵那人的手。

“我自己能走。”他没好气地说。

伊万咧嘴一笑，没有坚持，走在前面通过长长的跳板上了小船。

“小心点儿，船会晃。”卢卡踏上甲板的时候，那人还是伸手扶了一下，“现在还有些桐油的气味，过几天应该能散干净了。”

卢卡推开他搀扶的手，踩着脚底下结实平整的甲板，想着上次来虽然看不清却能感觉到几乎没有下脚的地方，现在气味虽然有，但没有到让人讨厌的地步。

“瞧，这是桅杆。”伊万很兴奋，在小小的船上矫健地窜来窜去，“这是控制船帆转向的舵，就是我干活儿的地方，当然我们大货船的舵可比这个大多了，也复杂多了。”

树立的桅杆崭新而结实，顶上卷着船帆，整齐又干净。船上到处都整齐干净，一件多余的东西都没有，船舱里面空空的，只有一条钉在壁上的窄长凳。

这个人能干，修个破船而已，弄到这样漂亮的程度一点儿都不让人吃惊。

“下去看看我住的地方吧。”这船实在太小，简洁明了地一目了然，再干净漂亮也没什么可参观的，伊万适时邀请他下到甲板下面。

舷梯依然陡峭，却不像上次那样晃得咯吱乱响，下面的空间豁然开朗，卢卡瞪大眼睛，惊得呆住了。

甲板上的天窗大大开着，加上几个圆形的舷窗，所以这里光线明亮，目光所及处处整洁，一尘不染，和上次破烂不堪的样子天壤之别。

最让他震惊的是，布置竟然和他在科尔丘拉的石屋一模一样！

简单的桌子和条凳钉在地板上，旁边是一个壁橱，里面放着两个杯碗，还有半条灯芯草蜡烛，所有的一切都一样。

卢卡一样一样地摸过来，一句话都说不出，最后坐在了床头，轻轻抚摸床上的被褥和枕头。

“我们以前的床现在是别人的啦，我只能凭着记忆画了图纸，到处找巧手的木匠定做。”伊万站在舷梯旁边，目不转睛地看着他，轻柔地开口。

这是一张特制的床，比普通人家大上许多，被褥也大，真的和以前一样。卢卡双手把被子揉在手里，恍惚间仿佛回到了自己住了九年的石屋。

突然他睁圆了眼睛，俯身看向床底下，果然有个一模一样的木箱。他猫低身子把它拖出来，上面挂着一模一样的锁，但没有锁上。

他急忙拿下锁，打开箱盖，里面有几件旧衣服，他的手抖得厉害，迟疑地伸到箱底，掏了两下，抓到一个厚麻布的角。

“我的钱袋！”他激动得尖叫，几乎哑了嗓子。

是他的钱袋，他拿到眼前仔细地看，他亲手缝制的钱袋，里面装着为数不少的钱币，正咣当作响。他跪在床边，手忙脚乱地解开抽绳，哗啦一下倒在床上。

他拿起一起掉出来的羊皮纸小册子，只翻开扫了一眼，然后颤抖着开始数成堆的钱币。数了几枚就从口袋里拿出汗巾擦，仔细地边数边擦。

“这是我的钱！”他终于数清了数，回头朝着舷梯旁站立的漂亮青年兴奋地大喊。

“全是我的，一个子儿都没少！”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 渣攻拼了，成败在此一举。


	7. Chapter 7

一望无际的海面风平浪静，偶尔有一只觅食的海鸥尖叫着掠过，吓得卢卡手忙脚乱地扶住专门为保护乘客设置的小围栏。

原本他抱着失而复得的钱袋不肯撒手，再也不愿意跟他的心肝宝贝分开。可是伊万说站在船头的时候可不能带着钱袋，要是一不小心掉海里去，只能祈祷维列斯帮他捞回来了。

嗯，就放在甲板下面原来的地方好了，都过了这么长时间了一定是安全的。他好多年没有坐船出海了，实在不愿意一直抱着钱袋呆在所谓安全的地方。

“在想什么？”伊万从后面靠近他，停在一个礼貌安全的距离。

“我们要去哪儿？”察觉他没有靠得过于近，卢卡放松了心情。他没有回答问题，而是反问道。他已经有点后悔了，不该稀里糊涂就被骗得答应跟他出海。

只是见到宝贝太高兴了，可不代表想跟这个人再有什么瓜葛。

“一会儿你就知道啦，你一定会喜欢。”他站在卢卡身边，也眺望着远处的海面，和若隐若现的岛屿。

“你没有想问我的事吗？”隔了一阵儿，发现制香师并没有开口说话的意愿，他不得不主动挑起话头。

“你不用回去掌你的舵吗？”卢卡头都没回，闷声闷气的问。

“你这是想赶我走？”他并没有生气，而是带着轻松的笑意，“今天的风正好，速度和方向都刚刚好，不用我一直看着。”

“你就不能对我好一点吗……看在我把你的宝贝完好无损地带还给你的份儿上。”不过很快他的声音就低了下去，满是委屈和埋怨，“你就不好奇它经历了什么吗？”

当然好奇，它没有像你和小香袋一样鼻青脸肿满目疮痍，而是和离开我的时候一样完好如初。我又不是傻子，我当然会怀疑，我只会怀疑你死性不改一肚子骗人的花招。

“我没有骗你，你现在看到的我，的的确确是真实的我，我之前和你说过的没有一句假话。”卢卡不理他，他只得自顾自说下去，“我的哥哥回来了，拿走了原本属于我的一切。”

卢卡面无表情地看着远方，眉毛都没有动一下。

“那并不是很短时间里发生的，他们在我的宫殿外面，我们对峙了很久。”他的声音很平静，像在说一个遥远的故事，“在达里奥赶到之时，一切都还处于一种复杂而微妙的平衡之中。”

“达里奥对我说，他和他的军队只会效忠于大公和我，只需要我一声令下……”

你明明可以保住自己的一切，怎么落到了今天这个地步？你是不是又犯了什么傻？

“卢卡，我考虑了很久，从你离开我之前就开始在想……这真的是一个好时机吗？”他突然转移了话题，在那惊心动魄的政变高潮戛然而止。

“我当然可以接受这一切，结婚，然后顺理成章地加冕——加冕达尔马提亚王，可是，再接下来呢？”

卢卡露出了迷茫的神色，他说的每一个字他都听得懂，可是完全不明白他说这些话想要表达的意思。

“如果我那样做了，达尔马提亚和潘诺尼亚就要永远分割了。这不是我想看到的，更不是我的舅父以及其他领主们想看到的。”

“卢卡，我们不是罗马人口中的斯拉文人，更不是野蛮人，这些都是他们强加给我们的称谓。我们的祖先来到这片土地，用鲜血和生命换来的属于我们的栖身之所，富饶的平原和海岸，我们的子孙后代也将在这里繁衍，他们将知道我们怎样建立了这一切，国家还有文明，我们有属于自己的名字，用以世代传承的名字。”

他的声音逐渐变得激昂，卢卡就算不能完全听懂，也不自觉地被他的情绪感染。

“你也许没有听过这个名字，可在达尔马提亚和潘诺尼亚的学者和领主们都知道，将来生活在这里的所有人都会知道，我们是克罗地亚人，我们必将建立属于我们自己的国家。”

克罗地亚，我听过，尼科曾经嘲讽你永远别妄想加冕大克罗地亚王。

“但现在并不是合适的时机，卢卡。”他转过头，深沉地看着制香师的侧脸，“我的舅父也不可能允许我这样做，如果我想建立真正的大克罗地亚，势必将通过战争，克罗地亚人自相残杀的战争。”

卢卡没有回头，平静地凝视着海面，心中却惊涛骇浪。他来回咀嚼这些话，拼命理解其中表达的意思。他想起离开希贝尼克之前，宫殿里来来往往惶恐的人们，米斯拉夫大公无数次地派人前来，不断折磨着年轻的殿下。

“哪怕是经年累月的战争，也许我穷极一生也实现不了我们的理想，米斯拉夫大公更加不可能实现，比起我，这个目标对他来说更遥不可及。”他仍旧认真地看着卢卡，变得更加深沉，甚至透着冷意。卢卡注意到他称谓的变化，他这次没有称呼大公为“我的舅父”。

“然而在这个世界上，拥有自知之明却是一件宝贵的品格，大多数人都不真正具备。没有自知之明的普通人毁掉的也许只有本人和家庭，但作为大领主，那将给自己的国家和人民带来无穷无尽的灭顶之灾。”

“而我的存在，只不过是个提线木偶而已，不管是婚姻还是未来的人生全都身不由己。我痛恨这些，那样活着还不如死了，我对自由的向往一点儿都不比你少。而我原本就生不如死，卢卡，你知道为了什么。”他凝望卢卡的目光变得热烈，不管有没有得到回应。

“当一条路走不下去的时候，也许往后退一步才是更好的选择。也许不只一步，一退再退直到最开始的原地，再重新寻找更合适的时机判断该往哪里走。”

卢卡转过头，对上他深邃的漂亮眼眸。他说的是一个国家的命运，也是每个独立的人生。

所以你悔婚、放弃了一切，一步一步后退到了现在吗？彻底地从上层消失，然后在底层如同蝼蚁一般悄无声息地活着……

“那……你的哥哥，他能做到你们做不到的事吗？难道他比你更有自知之明？”卢卡颤抖着开口，自认为抓住了他说这些话的重点。

伊万却笑了，笑得冰冷而轻蔑。

“卢卡，比起野心勃勃热衷于扩张权势的治世君主，一个无才无能，只一心保住手里一点儿权力就已经心力交瘁的平庸之辈反而更加无害。并不是说他有自知之明，只是因为能耐有限，成不了大事，也犯不了大错。”

“我当时在希贝尼克对达里奥说了这些话，我让他从毁掉我开始，如果想要瓦解我背后那些将把我们引向歧途的势力。我自愿交出权力，下一个轮到米斯拉夫大公的时候，希望他的军队站在对的一边，拥戴特尔皮米尔殿下。”

嗯，你自愿下台，还一把将不情不愿的大公给拽了下来。

“这是大势所趋，卢卡，不管我们甘不甘愿。我，还有米斯拉夫大公，都得是这个结果，无谓地挣扎只会给人们带来深重的灾难。”伊万深邃而凝重，卢卡从来没见过他这样严肃的样子。

“我们是一个与众不同的民族，可是在部分族人心里却远没有这个意识，甚至包括好些大领主。他们总认为我们非得无底线地依附更强大的帝国才能得以生存，以前是法兰克人，现在一部分人开始倒向南边的罗马人。可今时不同往日，虽然我们还没有强大到无所顾忌的地步，却早就不再是初来乍到的时候，我们在这里扎下了根，这里的每一寸土地都已经烙上了属于我们的印记。再抱着这样的观念不合时宜，更不得人心，我们需要一个头脑清醒的大公，能带领我们走上正确的道路。”

卢卡看着他，有些动容。他们的生活一直艰难，尤其是普通平民，从四面八方涌来的各种力量挤压着他们的生存空间，被陆地上先民的后代，被边境不同的外族人，所以他们的大部分族人只能生活在城市边缘和偏僻的农村，或者海岸线附近的岛屿上。哪怕是现在，就在阜姆以及周边，他们同样受到来自意大利亚人的蔑视和欺负，被视为野蛮愚昧的泥腿子。

克罗地亚，如果他们真的拥有了自己的国家，是不是每个人都能挺直腰杆，说话都比从前硬气呢？

“要劝说达里奥并不难，他很清楚除了忠诚，作为一个军人更应该为国家做出正确的选择。他只有一个要求，希望能为我做更多的事，保障我的安全，还有衣食无忧的未来。”

那你是怎么落魄成这副德行的？达里奥言出必行，既然他都预先为你谋划好了退路。

“我只请他帮我一个忙……”

这时突然一个浪头打来，船身剧烈晃动了一下，卢卡一下子失去了重心，伸手去抓护栏却抓了个空。

他撞进一个坚实温暖的怀抱，被抱了个满怀。那人早就习惯了船上的颠簸，修长结实的双腿钉在甲板上稳如磐石。

“你累了吗？”那张英俊的脸离得很近，温热的气息扑在他脸上，漂亮的眼睛促狭地看着他，就像在逗弄一只小动物。

“没有。”他有些慌乱地想站稳。

“快靠岸了，要来看我怎么掌舵吗？很有趣的，而且上面视野更开阔，看得更远。”漂亮的眉眼染上笑意，这个人很开心，都写在脸上了。

远处漫长的海岸线逐渐清晰，大岛的轮廓慢慢浮现。卢卡无心再看风景，注意力完全被做工精巧的舵轮吸引，伊万熟练地转动它，船帆随着他的操作微微地变换方向，船的前进方向也在不断调整。

“你让达里奥帮你做什么了？”他一边兴致勃勃地观察，想起来刚才还没说完的重要话题。

“我对自己做的决定负责，不管什么后果都应该由我独自承担，谁来插手只会引火烧身，横生枝节。”伊万的表情很轻松，只是闲聊而已的状态，“我让亚德里安卡和狄雅娜在离开之前把你用过的所有宝贝收拾成几个箱子，委托达里奥运走替我保管。”

“我的宝贝？可都还在！”卢卡尖叫一声，这简直是天大的惊喜，原来除了他的钱袋，所有的东西都在。

“全都在，只有你的东西，一件都没少，在达里奥那里好好的呢。”看到他这样高兴的样子，伊万更加轻松，“我那时就已经决定了，一旦自由了就来找你，我一直坚信一定能找到你，然后把你的宝贝全部还给你。”

那你怎么不趁机多运几箱金银财宝出来？也不用现在这样辛苦地拉活儿工作了。随即转念一想，这个人的眼界和胸怀高出自己不知道多少，连自己都不稀罕的东西，何况是哪怕搭上性命，都坚决要和过去彻底切割的他呢。

“我刚上船时不适应，可我从来没有活得那样轻松而踏实过。每天晚上一上床我都能立刻睡着，因为我知道自己已经找到了正确的方向，我一定会找到你，只是时间问题而已。”他火热的眼眸看向卢卡，说得动情。

卢卡的目光却落到了他扶着舵轮的粗糙双手上，好一会儿才轻声呢喃，“在船上做活儿，一定很辛苦吧？”

“习惯了就没什么感觉，刚开始的时候有一点。”他回答得轻描淡写。

“你说你夏天就来过这里，见过我……”他们已经靠近了小小的海港，这是一座不小的岛屿，绵延着大片高山，山下的小镇朴实可爱，吸引了卢卡的目光。

“那时我们的船来到了阜姆靠岸，我打听到了我们的集市，打听到了名叫卢卡的制香师，然后我守在那里，在最后一天终于见到了你。”伊万专注地操作舵轮靠岸，口吻平淡地叙述，“只是我们的船要开了，周密的航行计划不可能因为我一个人更改。我舍不下，可我的内心满足而平静，我知道你就在这里，在这里等着我再回来找你。”

“到了，该下船啦。”他转头朝卢卡咧嘴一笑。

“这是什么地方？我们来做什么？”卢卡有些茫然，突然意识到又跟着他到了一个全然陌生的地方。

“这是克尔克岛，走吧，我们先去镇上吃点儿好吃的。”船身震动了一下，不算很剧烈，应该是碰上了岸石。

“那我的……那个呢？”卢卡第一个想到的是他的宝贝钱袋。

“走吧，这里很安全的，绝不会丢东西，专门有人看着呢。”伊万利落地卷起船帆，岸上已经有两个当地人替他们拴好了缆绳，搭上了跳板。

伊万牵着他的手踏过晃动的跳板，这回他没有抗拒。那两个当地人跟伊万认识，他们问候了一会儿，听上去简直就是三个当地人在交谈，不光遣词用句，伊万对那些细微的小岛口音差别拿捏得妙到毫巅，卢卡早就见怪不怪了。

光凭这一个本事，他在哪儿都能混得如鱼得水，就算鱼龙混杂的货船上也不例外，那些莫名其妙的担心都是多余的。

“我们来这里做什么？”刚才他和码头的船工说来这里游玩，可卢卡没看出来这个没什么起眼的岛屿有什么可游的。

“来都来了，先填饱肚子，一会儿带你去个好地方。”他朝卢卡眨了一下眼睛，胸有成竹的样子。

他今天打扮得精神，走路的姿态优雅而矫健，好像跟从前没什么区别。小镇就和码头挨着，现在已经过了最冷的时候，今天天气还不错，街上挺热闹的。他带着卢卡走到一个靠近码头简陋小馆子，门口堆着着成山的新鲜牡蛎和牡蛎壳，一个中年人正坐着用一把小刀熟练而快速地剖开牡蛎。

伊万和他打了招呼，穿着围裙的女主人热情地迎了出来。好吧，他们又是熟人，和善的中年女子一直在看卢卡，挤眉弄眼笑得暧昧。

制香师的不爽早就被四处飘荡着的浓郁海产风味，以及橄榄油和蒜的复合香气驱赶得烟消云散，后院的大烤炉一刻不停，摆满了剖开的牡蛎，滋滋作响冒着滚滚油烟。他不由自主地咽着口水眼看着一大盘烤得香喷喷的带壳牡蛎被端上桌，鲜嫩的贝肉上堆着煎成金黄的蒜酱，还在咕嘟咕嘟冒着油泡，光看外表就教人食指大动。

“这三样东西，牡蛎、橄榄油和蒜头都是克尔克的特产呢，所以这道菜也是这里独有的。现在正是吃牡蛎的时节，他们都拿来当饭吃了，我们今天可得敞开肚皮吃。”伊万用一起端上桌脏兮兮的隔热垫托起一只最大的牡蛎，吹了吹放到他的木盘里，“小心烫，吃完还有。”

馆子里还有其他客人，大都吃相豪放，被烫得呼呼吐气。卢卡从来没有这样吃过蒜头，他拿起木勺少量地试探地送进嘴里，只觉得唇齿间溢满了奇异的香味，猛烈地刺激着他的味觉。

“这世上没有比这更好的了。”伊万早呼哧呼哧地吃开了。

他说得没错，世界上没有比这更美味的东西了，就在一个不起眼的小岛上不起眼的，脏不啦叽破破烂烂的小馆子里。卢卡一口将整只牡蛎肉吸进嘴里，连油汤汁都没浪费。

他们埋头大吃，一口气吃了三大盘，别的什么都没要。

山下的土地除了几小块棉田，果然几乎种满了秋播蒜，而山上大片的油橄榄树林，让卢卡想起了科尔丘拉。伊万让他走慢一点，好好地等装满肚子的东西消化一些，一会儿还要爬山呢。

爬山就爬山，那可难不倒我。我几乎每天走山路采草药，只不过现在冬天才没有出去而已。

“你说亚德里安卡和狄雅娜离开了，她们去哪儿了？”卢卡问出了一直挂心的事。

“那时我考虑得最多的就是安排好身边的人，不让他们被我连累。”他轻快地回答。

你把身边的人安置妥当，连我的家当都照顾到了，唯独没有考虑自己的后路。

“我给他们一笔钱，他们可以选择回家，也可以拿着介绍信去别的地方工作，当然不是以我的名义。亚德里安卡和狄雅娜都回到了家乡，而芙萝拉则要留在希贝尼克的宫殿，侍奉新主人。我知道她的打算，可我并不赞成她为了我把自己置于危险之中。”

“她是想……”卢卡这次反应很快，他想起向来稳重寡言的侍女，一下子就理解了她的意图。

“是的，她对我说，不管将来我在哪里，我做了什么，新上位殿下绝对一刻不停想要除掉我，她能做的事情不多，至少可以为我传递消息。她没有家人，就算去别人家帮佣也是做一样的工作，还不如留在原来的地方。”伊万的神色逐渐凝重起来。

“你帮她找个家人，她也许就愿意离开了呢？”

“家人？”他疑惑地看向卢卡。

“你帮她找个丈夫，她不就有家人了吗？”刚吃完大餐的制香师心情不错。

“你是让我做媒吗？”伊万也笑了，跟着轻松起来，“你别说，这事儿我老做，还总能成。”

“你还给谁做媒了？”他有些惊讶，实在想不出这个矜贵的男人苦口婆心给人牵线是什么样子。

“我不说，不过你很快就会知道了。”

“不说拉倒，谁稀罕了。”他不满地哼哼。

“关于马特奥的身世，我有一些想法，不过并不确定。”伊万马上转移了话题，这正是卢卡真正关心的，“你跟我仔细说说，你是怎么遇上他的？”

他知道这个人真正想打听的是自己离开之后的经历，但他这次没有什么抗拒，已经听进去这么多了，往外说一点也无妨。于是他一五一十地从他离开兹拉特科的马车开始说起，他远离了车道，很快就彻底迷失了方向，要不是遇上了打猎的马特奥，他早就成了熊的点心。

打猎并不轻松，马特奥每次出门都得走上好几天走到最远离人烟的深山。他对那一片的大山了如指掌，却说不清他们到底身处何处。事实上那时许久不与人打交道的马特奥差不多忘了怎么说话，卢卡经常得耐心地重复上好几遍，换好几种表达方式才能让他明白自己的意思。

他回避了在马车里发生的事，也闭口不提为了怕被殿下大人的追兵追上才故意往最崎岖和偏僻的地方走，在完全没有路的大山里饥寒交迫，几乎悄无声息地死去。

“你怎么应付那老东西的，以我对他的了解，他那雁过拔毛，就算是屎都非得啃一口才罢休的德行……”伊万果然问了。

“你才是屎！”卢卡气得头晕，等回过味来他话里的试探，一时更加生气。

你不没事就去打他一顿么，他那么贪生怕死，还不全都招了。

“你说我是我就是。”他早知道提到这个一定会惹卢卡生气，说不清他是有意还是无意，但此时他一脸轻松，“要往山上走了，脚下小心。”

你什么都知道，还来问我做什么。卢卡低着头不说话，山路逐渐变得崎岖，他们已经过了油橄榄树林，走进了山地森林。

“他说你是神之子，所以他不敢冒犯你，只是把你放在了路边。”两个人各怀心事地走了一会儿，伊万首先打破了沉默。

他确实不敢冒犯，不过他说我是魔鬼之子，而且一边祷告一边把我从车上推了下去。

“那家伙有多没出息我可是知道得一清二楚，你真把他吓得屁滚尿流。”他敏捷地跨上一个陡坡，回头朝卢卡伸出手。

这人怎么变得这么粗俗，不做殿下了动不动屎啊屁啊挂嘴上。卢卡白了他一眼，把手递给他接受了他的好意。

他掌心的茧子，都是真的。

“我和他不一样，我认为那美不胜收，我是世界上最幸运的人……”他握紧卢卡的手。

这些话也是真的吧，他一直以来的表现就是这样。有的人天生怪癖，迷恋一些畸形的东西。

“正因为他如此庸俗和怯懦，我应该感谢这些品质，”卢卡已经跨上了陡坡，但他没有松开手，“那救了你一命。”

卢卡不解地看着他，忘了要把手收回来。

“你太善良了，卢卡，他要的远不止你想的那些。”他轻声地叹息，不着痕迹地牵着他的手往前走。

“他要你的命，这才是他的目的。”

卢卡听得心惊肉跳，这许多年他压根儿都不知道自己曾经死里逃生，“为……为什么？我跟他……我们无冤无仇……”

“他和你没有仇，想要你命的人也不是他，他不过听命于人，甘愿做一把杀人的刀而已。”

“谁要杀我？”他几乎惊叫出声。

“卢卡，人心很复杂，很多人不是你表面看到的那样。”伊万低沉的声音里多了一丝冷硬，“这并不难猜，整个达尔马提亚，能让侯爵大人鞍前马后俯首效劳的没有别人，这连我都做不到。”

“是……是……”他的眼里浮现出一朵娇美稚嫩的雏菊，接着是一辆精致的小马车，兹拉特科肥胖但灵活的身躯从上面跃下，无比殷勤地搀扶下柔弱的少女，油腻的双手猥琐地握在少女纤细的腰身上，令人极度不适。

“她们和你不一样，卢卡，和你曾经打过交道的任何一个人都不一样。”伊万的语速很慢，带着意味深长，“手握权力的女人们最擅长的，便是掌控人心，这是她们与生俱来的本能，不论年纪，不论阅历。”

“想要换取你毫无戒备的信任，对她们来说太简单了。”

卢卡知道他说的她们是谁，他见过的地位最高的女人正是来自伦巴第的那两位公主，他当然记得她们驾驭起身边的男人们时那自信飞扬的神采，曾让他倾倒不已。

“她，她为什么要杀我？”这个问题很多余，还能是什么原因？眼前的男人是她的丈夫，她比谁都有理由。这个人带给他的杀身之祸已经不是第一次了，上一次佐拉张牙舞爪地把他扔进了亚得里亚海……

这一次是他倾心怜爱的稚弱少女，清丽而拘谨，带着讨人喜欢的温和笑脸，从他手里接过一小瓶雏菊精油，真诚地感谢他，说这是她收到过最好的礼物。

“从此以后我会保护你，不让任何人伤害你一分一毫。”伊万果然没有回答他，而是握紧了他的手。

真的吗？你做得到吗？在你眼里所谓的驭人之术，顾全大局，可都比我的安危重要得多。

山路越来越难走，这里应该是很少有人来的地方。他们专心脚下，没有再继续交谈，只是仍旧牵着手。

“快到山顶了，你看到了吗？”伊万突然手指着一片出现的空地，卢卡抬头一看，竟然是一座破败的神庙。

他挣开了伊万的手，一路小跑过去。远远望去，四四方方的主殿，环绕的拱廊，石柱石阶的样子，都和在科尔丘拉山顶上的一样。

走近了才发现并不完全一样，这里的拱廊没有石板浮雕，立柱神像的面容也有一些不同，虽然都面向着东边的大海。

“只要我们心中有维列斯和戴伯格，在任何地方都一样。”伊万从身后靠近他，声音恳切，“我今天正是要在诸神面前起誓，请他们见证我已经重复过千万遍的誓言。”

卢卡惊讶地回头，只见他没有看自己，而是虔诚地仰望着立柱神像，一手按在左胸。

“吾须宣誓，以船之甲板，以利剑之刃，以吾之性命，”

“此为吾妻，吾终此一生，绝不背叛，绝不忤逆，终身尽丈夫的本分，爱他、养他、怜惜他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，背誓即死。”

卢卡满脸通红，目瞪口呆地看着他突如其来地念着他们的祖先传下的誓词，半天才局促地出声，轻若蚊呐，

“谁是你妻，我是男人。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲法兰克的米斯拉夫大公退位后，继位的特尔皮米尔大公在某些程度上实现了克村的独立自治，852年官方宪章中首次出现“克罗地亚”，不过由于不是原件，真实性存疑。
> 
> 910年托米斯拉夫大公即位，随即自封为王，并跨越山区对潘诺尼亚征讨，通过军事战争取得了达尔马提亚和潘诺尼亚的统治权。925年，教皇若望十世通过致函，托米斯拉夫加冕为克罗地亚王，克村即由公国转变为王国。
> 
> 万这一悔婚，让克村的建国大业推迟了整整80年！他不愿意发动战争，然而最后还是由那位名垂青史的首位大克罗地亚王通过战争来扫清建国的最后一道障碍，有些事情人力不可挽回，无法避免。


	8. Chapter 8

身材修长苗条的女子披着暗色及地斗篷，站在船头的甲板上。即将西落的太阳柔和的光线照在她姣好的面容上，浅棕色的秀发辫成两条长辫子垂在身体两侧，这是一幅赏心悦目的画面。

伊万说得顺路跑趟活儿，把早上拉出去的客人接回去，得麻烦卢卡跟客人同乘一路。对卢卡来说，和人同乘倒不是什么问题，跟那人独处反倒不自在。

不过当他们驾着小船靠近克尔克岛最南端，他看到独自一人等在小渔港的薇莉卡时，还是大吃了一惊。

“那首关于萨洛纳城姑娘的诗歌，你知道结局是什么吗？”姑娘目视着远方，轻柔的风拂起她鬓边的细软发丝。

卢卡摇摇头，隔了会儿才说，“不知道，后来我就再也没有听过了。”

伊万在上面专注地驾船，离得他们远远的。

“部落的军队攻陷了城市，她的爱人亲手砍下了她的头颅……”薇莉卡迷茫地轻声哼唱，带着哀婉的哭腔，然后突然转过头朝他生动地一笑。

“不过我比她幸运多了，我就快结婚了。”

卢卡并没有很意外这个消息，当在港口看到她时，他就隐约想到了。

“恭喜你。”他真诚地道贺。

“他是个渔夫，家里有船，还有些盐田。”薇莉卡知道他满心疑问却问不出口，所以主动提及，“只有一点不好，他是个鳏夫，死过两个老婆。”

“所以他就再也讨不到老婆啦，不过和我倒真的合适。”她的神情平静，并没有抱怨的意思，却同样看不出即将出嫁的喜悦。

“那你……你真的想好了吗？”卢卡迟疑地问道，这样的情况不能不让人担忧，尤其今天她独自一人在海港，并没有看到她的丈夫陪着她。

“当然，我一直在想你对我说过的话，我的人生要把握在自己手里。”她转过头看着卢卡，笑得温柔。

“我今天怎么没看到他……”他犹豫再三，还是试探地说出了自己的疑虑。

“我知道今天会碰上你，”她的笑容变得复杂，甚至有些揶揄，“所以我让他在家呆着，不准来送我。”

“你没见过，他可是很熟的。”她扭头看向后方，目光放在忙活的伊万身上，“他亲自做介绍人，你总该放心了吧。”

啊，原来是他替薇莉卡做了媒……他为什么无缘无故这样做？因为他看出来这是自己最挂心的事吗？

或者他知道了薇莉卡曾经向自己求婚，所以做点手脚把她嫁出去，嫁给一个死过两个老婆的鳏夫，还嫁得这么远，顺风开船都要小半天，好断了他们的念想。

那就是个坏人……

“我更希望嫁得远一点，你知道我的名声，这几年已经消停很多了。我倒不怕他们嚼舌根，不过远离是非能过得清净一点也好。”他脸上精彩的表情变化姑娘都看得一清二楚，不禁扑哧笑出声来，“这个小岛挺好的，真的。”

“我的丈夫也挺好的。”她再一次扭头，看向敏捷地爬上桅杆调整帆布的水手，“还有他，我觉得他也挺好，虽然比不上我丈夫。”

他哪里好了，再好也不关我的事。

“人得向前看不是吗？只记得开心的事，那些过去的，该忘记的就忘记吧，谁还不是说变就变呢？”薇莉卡看着忙碌的水手，意味深长地说。

“你知道我们过去发生的事？”他惊慌失措地看向她，又看看伊万。

“我不知道，他只说你们过去有些不愉快，你到现在还不能原谅他。”姑娘忙看向他解释，生怕他有什么误会，“他说他很后悔，但是他很有决心，也很执着。”

“你不知道发生了什么，怎么能随便劝我忘记呢？”卢卡躲避着她的目光，望着不断后退的海岸线。

“你也不知道我过去发生了什么，怎么也随便劝我放下呢？”姑娘发出银铃一般地轻笑，“因为已经过去的事都一样，不管是什么，再好再坏都一样，那都没有意义了。”

“一觉醒来的明天，是全然不同的一天。”

她的目光也放到了远处，岸上有一大片休耕的农田，靠近海岸的地方间或几丛白色的小花，水滴状倒垂的花骨朵惹人怜爱。

“瞧那儿，雪玲花都开了，春天要来了呢。”

春天真的快来了，天已经开始有些发暗，但还不是很冷。卢卡邀请薇莉卡一起搭面包师的便车回家，他们简短地和伊万匆匆告别，婉拒了他提出的送他们到汇合地的要求。

他们到河湾的时候洛夫雷还没到，这个时候集市没人，小酒馆也关着，冷清得很。他们有一搭没一搭地聊了会儿，各自很识相地没有继续船上的话题，这时洛夫雷驾着小马车来了。

温和的面包师很热情，主动说他们先把姑娘送回巴卡尔镇上的家里。卢卡扶着她上车的时候，突然从旁边的树丛冲出一大群意大利亚人。

“快，快上车！”洛夫雷大惊失色，急忙催促，那群人已经呼喊着贴近了他们。

卢卡一直是懵的，直到其中一个意大利亚人抓住了薇莉卡的胳膊，他才反应过来他们受到了袭击。

连女人都欺负，还有没有天理了。卢卡用尽全身力气一把推开那人，马上被人围住了。

他是会武艺的，这种时候一定得挺身而出保护他们的女人。他躲开几下攻击，打中了其中一人的脸一拳，顿时勇气倍增，觉得自己无所不能。

“你们快跑，我拖住他们！快去找人帮忙！”他放声大喊，左右应付着袭击。这些人一共有四个，也就是普通混混的样子，他计算着策略，怎样才能多拖住一点时间。

“把她送到安全的地方……”

洛夫雷心中焦急，却也知道这不是意气用事的时候，他们无论如何都得保全薇莉卡的安危，于是他甩起了马鞭，一路疾驰出了包围。

卢卡见马儿已经跑了起来，放下一些心，捡起地上一截长树枝，恶狠狠地瞪着这帮来路不明的意大利亚混混。

“你得跟他们拼命知道吗，打架最怕不要命的，就算死也得拉几个垫背的……”他想起约西普说过的话，大喝着举起树枝朝他们冲过去。

突然一条腿横扫过来，他灵巧地跃起闪避，然后背上受到一记重击，他猛地向前跌倒，紧接着数双手把他死死压在泥地上动弹不得，雨点般的拳头打在他后背上。

他是会武艺的，公国最厉害的勇士对他耳提面命倾囊相授，公国最有前途的军官给他毫无保留地陪练，然而到如今终究一直没有用武之地。

春天真的要来了，就连天黑了都不怎么冷。那些人倒没把他往死里揍，他就被堵住嘴绑住手脚抓上了一辆车，拉到了阜姆城里一个不知道什么地方，关在一间破败的空仓库里。他一路上听这些人谈话，似乎不是冲着他，也不是冲着薇莉卡来的。

“到了春天我们的船就要开了，这次要运货去君士坦丁堡，再回来就是两个月后了……”

他感到有些口渴，中午吃了太多海贝和蒜头……算算那人似乎留下的时日不多了，也不知道他还回不回来……哎多担心自己吧，这帮人抓他是想做什么？目前看好像并不想要他的命，幸好没把钱袋子带身上……

仓库里黑漆漆的，外面一直吵吵闹闹乱哄哄，他并没有很多时间胡思乱想，也没有来得及害怕，甚至连口渴的感受都还没有特别分明，门突然打开了，外面的烛光透了进来。

“卢卡。”他的手脚被松绑，嘴里塞的破布被拿了出来，然后被轻轻地抱起来。

“嗯……”他靠在紧实温暖的胸膛上，熟悉的气息包围了他。他知道了，为什么今天从头到尾都没有一丁点儿害怕。

“你来啦……”他哑着声音轻声叹息。

从叫洛夫雷去找人帮忙开始，他就坚定地确信伊万一定会来救他。

“我当然得来救我丈夫，我发过誓的。”水手的声音带着笑意，在他额头上印下一个吻。

闻言卢卡也咯咯笑出声，嗯，他发过誓的。

“谁是你妻，我是男人。”

“那我是你妻，你娶我。”那人死皮赖脸地凑上来，接着面向立柱神像又起了一遍一样的誓言，只把“吾妻”换成了“吾夫”。

“从此你就是我丈夫，我就是你老婆了。”那人一把抱住他，幸福溢满他漂亮的脸庞，“你可不能抛弃我啊。”

厚脸皮……

随着一阵凌乱的脚步声，一群人涌进了仓库，他们举着火把，把狭小的空间照得亮堂。伊万顿时全身的肌肉绷紧，小心地扶着卢卡站起来，警觉地看向来人。

这是一群男人，发色和肤色偏深，身材比起斯拉文人偏矮小，大多留着络腮胡子，很容易从外貌上分辨出与他们的不同。

“掌舵手伊万，好久不见啊。”人们恭敬地分开两边，一个中年男人从黑暗中走出来，他身材结实，穿着脏兮兮的长袍，深棕色的头发乱糟糟的，像稻草一样；颧骨突出，眼眶深深地凹陷，浅色的眼珠阴鸷地盯着他们。

“怎么搞出来这么大动静？”他的声音尖细，说着意大利亚语，漫不经心的语气和他狼一样的神情形成强烈的反差，让人心里发毛。

“原来惊动了孔蒂大人，真是抱歉。”伊万将卢卡护在身后，紧绷的神色没有丝毫放松，“我的朋友无缘无故被你的手下抓了，我猜应该是个误会。”

嗯，算他还有点脑子，还知道称呼自己“我的朋友”，要是他敢当着这么多人的面说“我的丈夫”，卢卡马上就不要做人了。

“误会的话，解释清楚就行了。不过你带着家伙上门，不由分说就打伤了我的人，这个可不是误会吧？”被称为孔蒂大人的中年人愈发阴阳怪气。卢卡这才发现伊万一手紧握着一根细长结实的木棍。

“事出紧急，请大人见谅。不过我的朋友被你的手下绑架在先，你也不能视而不见吧？”伊万站得笔直，脖子也挺得笔直，同样拖长了声调，慢条斯理，不卑不亢。

“另外我向你保证，你的手下并没有受伤，至少受的伤一定不比我的朋友更多。大人不辞辛劳大晚上的赶来，我知道那必定是为主持公道而来。”他的意大利亚语说得熟练，没有一丁点儿口音。

“我倒是很佩服你的勇气，掌舵手伊万。”阴险的男人发出一阵尖锐的怪笑，不管表情还是声音都让人生厌，“单枪匹马地上门，专程来和我们讲道理？”

他的手下们也发出一阵嘲弄张狂的笑声。

“那还得分人，我今天遇到了大人你，自然是要先讲道理的。”

伊万从头到尾没有放松手上的木棍，这时更握紧了紧，手背上爆出青筋。卢卡再迟钝也能感受到紧张的气氛，他迅速地四下观察，希望能从地上堆放的杂物垃圾里找出可以用的武器。

绝不能再拖后腿……这帮人有十多个，除了领头的中年男人，傍晚抓他来的四个混混也在里面，从外表观察有那么几个人体格健壮，姿态矫健，看起来不好对付。

“怎么讲理？掌舵手伊万，我知道你有你的一套，不过这可不是在海上，现在得按我们的规矩来。”中年男人的脸色突然变得凶狠，一群人凶神恶煞地逼近，空气中紧绷的弦几乎一触即断。

好哇，这帮人明摆着耍无赖了，今天不打一架不行了。来啊，谁怕谁啊，我们两个人收拾你们这群混混不在话下！

卢卡一边观察这群人的站位，眼睛锁定了离他两步远的一把灰尘掸子。看上去还算结实，就等着对方一有动作他就立刻按照想好的路数抢起来反击，同样的亏可不能在同一天再吃第二次。

“啊呀，这么晚了还这么热闹啊，今天是什么好日子？”一个轻快的声音突然插了进来，打破了一触即发的紧张气氛，一个脑袋尖尖的年轻人从自动分开的人群走进来。

“啊，安东尼奥大人，我正到处找你呢。”他说的是纯正的意大利亚语，可是身材匀称瘦长，五官柔和而深邃，肤色偏浅，一眼就能看出来这人跟他们一样。

他穿着整洁的长袍，没有看伊万和卢卡，而是笑嘻嘻地径直向着中年男人靠近。那群意大利亚人似乎对他非常熟悉热络，纷纷对他点头招呼。

“马塞洛？你来做什么？”安东尼奥对他的出现有些惊讶。

“我不是说了嘛，我正找你呢，可不容易了，你瞧我这一晚找来找去，你常去的好几个地方都找遍了。我还上了珂苏塔家，跟你熟识的几个我挨个儿问了，她们都说……”那人仍旧嬉皮笑脸，看着十分喜感。混混们听他提到了妓院，一个个发出心照不宣的笑声，原本一触即发的紧张气氛瞬间烟消云散。

“你先等等再说，这里有点事儿先……”安东尼奥被他东拉西扯搞得厌烦，打断了他，不过态度上却没有显得粗鲁，似乎有所忌惮。

这个人是谁？卢卡偷偷抬头看伊万的脸色，水手依旧紧张而凝重，紧绷的身体没有丝毫放松。这个人是救兵吗？卢卡完全判断不出来。

“那可不能等啊，安东尼奥大人，我要说的事儿可比你现在的事儿重要多了。”那人瞪大了滚圆的眼睛，一脸大惊小怪。

“这可是朱塞佩大人的事儿，你敢说是小事？”

“今天晚饭的时候，朱塞佩大人说啊，我有好些日子没见安东尼奥了，不知道他在忙些什么呢……”

这个人很啰嗦，不知道他平时说话是不是这样，他似乎每一句话都在尽可能地用最多的词去表达。安东尼奥烦透了他的东拉西扯颠三倒四，可又强忍着没有发作。其他人都在安静地听他瞎扯，反倒把卢卡和伊万给晾到了一边。

朱塞佩？卢卡想起来了这个名字，伊万的哥哥，现任的达尔马提亚公爵殿下几个月前前来拜访的对象，就是这位阜姆的大领主，城民们背地里称为斜眼儿老头的马洛塔大人。

卢卡搞不清状况，伊万一直没有任何表示，只是紧盯着这群人，他也只得全神贯注地观察他们，做好随时打架的准备。

“好了，是朱塞佩大人想找我叙旧，然后派了你过来对吗？”也不知道他说了多久，安东尼奥一直耐着性子听他终于说到了重点，抢着一句话总结了。

“我已经知道了，马上就去见他。”他转过头，凹陷的眼睛终于看向了伊万和卢卡，“不过我这里还有些小事得先料理了，你先闪一边去。”

“哎呀，大人诶，我都急死了，你怎么都不着急的……”年轻人急得直跺脚，一手拉着他的袖子。

“一会儿，不会比你说话的时间更长。”安东尼奥朝最近的手下使了个眼色，让他们拖走马塞洛。

卢卡趁他们刚才说话的时候，早偷偷捡起了破布掸子，看来今天这一架无论如何免不了了。

这时门外突然响起一阵骚动，又一群人举着火把涌进屋子。

“孔蒂大人，你这是在干什么？”一个军官打扮的瘦长个子不由分说地拨开人群闯了进来，竟然没人敢拦他。

看到这个人卢卡松了一口气，这正是阜姆宪兵队的副队长伊万，他身后的一群人全是斯拉文人，小马里奥也在其中。

“佩里西奇大人，什么风把你吹来了？”安东尼奥变了脸色，抽动嘴角挂上了虚伪的笑脸。

卢卡偷偷抬头看了一眼身边的伊万，他的脸在跳动的火光下仍旧阴沉，看不出情绪的变化。

“孔蒂大人，时候已经不早了，我就开门见山说了吧，这两个人你不能动，我得带他们走。”他没问任何问题，没有任何拐弯抹角，锐利的眼睛盯着安东尼奥，面无表情的长脸有些骇人。

“佩里西奇大人，你倒是越来越能耐了，这口气大得，你当你是谁？你能管到我头上来？”中年男人没有任何示弱，收起了虚伪的笑，阴狠的视线对上了队长大人。

佩里西奇没有跟他继续斗狠，而是微微一笑，突然扭头走向伊万和卢卡，他和水手深沉地对视了一眼，然后他站到了他们身后，他带来的人也哗啦啦地站到了他们身后。

“孔蒂大人，”许久不说话的伊万朗声开口，“我知道你们的规矩，我们海上的规矩也差不多，应该说在这世界上任何一个地方都是这个规矩。”

“当然我还是想跟你讲一讲道理，先前我想讲你不屑听，不过现在嘛，我猜你应该改变了主意。”他气定神闲地微笑着，全身却散发出不容忽视的强大气势，卢卡恍惚间仿佛又看到了那个意气风发的殿下大人。

“这并不是很难判断的事。”他说着牵着卢卡的手往前迈了一步，身后的众人也跟着他往前一步。

他们这边的人数上来说并不比对方多，反而还少了几个，而且并不全是宪兵队的人，大部分都是平民打扮，可一个个身强力壮，统一行动，气势压人，可不是对面那些混混能比的。

“你，你……好，这样很好……”安东尼奥可不是普通人，随着他们的逼近反而红了双眼，咬牙切齿恨恨地说道，大有要和他们拼命的架势。

“孔蒂大人，机会难得，索性咱们今天就把过往的恩怨好好讲个明白。”佩里西奇似乎和他有些过节，这时急得多上前了一步。

伊万以眼神制止了他，冲他微微摇头。他们都了解这个二愣子的个性，一味地挑衅和刺激，只会把事情闹大，到时就不好收场了，这个时候最能尽快平息事态的是方法是找个台阶让他下来。

“你瞧你瞧，这是干啥？”台阶说来就来，穿着长袍的马塞洛突然冲到了他们中间，张开双臂把剑拔弩张的两拨人隔离开来。

“队长大人，安东尼奥大人，大伙儿都是在朱塞佩大人手下做事的，哪能随便在外边说理。”他陪着笑脸轮流看看双方，“安东尼奥大人，你说你办点儿小事，让朱塞佩大人等着你，我说好，没问题。可是你看，现在小事变成了大事，我可不能再让你由着性子来了。”

“都这个时候了，你再不去，朱塞佩大人左等右等你都不到，到时候怪罪下来，你、我，还有队长大人，这可全都是关系人啊。”他见双方脸色有些松动，语速飞快地一句话接着一句话，根本不给他们开口的时机。

“不就是一点点小误会，要是为了这点小事打架耽误了朱塞佩大人的事，你们说得过去嘛。要讲理什么时候不能讲，到大人跟前去讲都行，这点儿事我还是能做主的，明天的市政听证会就是个说理的好时机，你们都来，掌舵手伊万你也来。”

“大半夜的在这个破屋子里讲得出什么门道，就算你们商量出结果来谁给你们担保，出了这个门还不是该怎么闹就怎么闹，你们可都是有头有脸的人，浪费这个时间精力做什么……”

卢卡不知道他的身份，看他穿着和说话的腔调，应该是在领主跟前地位不低的官员。火光下两拨人都像木桩一样直挺挺地站着，面无表情。

“孔蒂大人，我们就给布罗佐维奇大人一个面子，今晚确实不是说理的好时机，”伊万率先开口，“明天的听证会我们各自带着证人，把是非曲直在各位大人跟前说个明白，你看怎么样？”

他先下了台阶，安东尼奥再愣也懂得识时务，撂了几句不痛不痒的话，也顺势借坡下驴，意思上同意了马塞洛的建议。夜已经很深了，两边的人各自撤去。卢卡跟小马里奥和几个打过照面的熟人打了声招呼，两个伊万落在最后交头接耳讨论了一阵。

“现在回巴卡尔太晚了，你就到我那儿凑合一晚吧。”伊万婉拒了被护送回码头的好意，等到两人终于独处时，他知道卢卡满腹疑问，很快开了话头。

他一手举着火把，一手牵着卢卡，从刚才很多人的时候就一直这样，自然无比，大家伙儿分散的时候更自然地把制香师往他家里牵。

“我让洛夫雷先送薇莉卡回家，让他们不要声张，马特奥那里也想办法混过去，我保证把你完好无损地带回去。如果他们回去把巴卡尔的人引来，那事情可真要闹大了。”

嗯他说得有道理，尤其是光棍村的人，他们向来团结，知道自己被抓了，多莫真提着杀猪刀来了阜姆，搞不好得弄出人命官司。

伊万接着解释事情的起因，洛夫雷和薇莉卡去找他的时候时间紧迫，并没有说得很清楚，大概就是洛夫雷白天在城里撞见一个混混问他们的族人收保护费，这是新规明令禁止的，面包师于是出手教训了这个混混一顿。后来这个混混纠结了几个同伙等他到了偏僻的地方动手报复，结果抓了卢卡。

“他做得没错，我们得团结起来，不惹事，可是遇到这种情况就得出头，就算上听证会辩论，我们也不理亏。”

“你的伤怎么样？他们下手没轻重的，我刚开始没看仔细。”伊万接着关心地询问他的伤势。在仓库里他检查过卢卡的伤，看起来没有什么大碍。

“我没事，大概他们知道我不是他们要找的人，没有使劲招呼我。”挨揍也是有技巧的，以前约西普教过他，这次总算没有白费，派上了用场。当时他团起了身子，双手护住头脸，挨的几拳几脚都在背上和屁股上。

“嗯，那四个抓你的人，我可没饶了他们，虽然算不上受伤，可也得痛上好一阵子。”卢卡感到温暖粗糙的掌心握紧了自己的手，“你要是不解气，我找机会再偷偷揍他们一顿。”

“我没事。”他轻飘飘地应道，一瞬间想起很多往事。

“但我不知道怎么把孔蒂那老头给惹来了，幸亏老水手机敏又老道，早早发现不对，不然今晚咱们免不了得干一场大仗。”显然伊万也怀着心事，忙转移了话题。

“老水手？我刚刚没看见他啊……”卢卡惊讶地问。

“认识他的人太多，他不想露面有他的理由吧。”

“对了，刚才那些人都是谁？”他接着问道。

“队长伊万你见过的，他是宪兵队的副队长；顶着假发的是孔蒂家的安东尼奥，也是个武官，城里这群混混多半是靠着他罩着才敢这样胡作非为；还有那个年轻人，他是伊斯特拉布罗佐维奇家的次子马塞洛，现在是阜姆城的市政官。”伊万简短地向他介绍，他们已经快到码头了，暗夜里的码头更加静谧无声。

“你也看出来了，马塞洛是我们的人。”这个地方伊万闭着眼睛都能摸清方向，这时牵着卢卡熟练地在凌乱的码头穿梭，“我和他没什么交情，只知道他很精明能干，来了没几年就成了斜眼儿老头跟前的红人，很受倚仗。”

“我猜测他今天出现应该是受了老水手的委托，这个明天我得去确认一下。”

他们上船点了灯，卢卡说吃点冷面包凑合一下可以了，可伊万还是生了火，煮了个简单的汤，还烧了热水让他洗漱。

卢卡躺在甲板底下的大床上，桌上点着灯芯草蜡烛，恍惚间真回到了科尔丘拉的石屋。

粗麻布被子散发着属于那人的味道，他听见舷梯有响动，那人也洗漱好下来了。他翻了个身面朝里面，把脸埋进被子里。

身后温暖的热源跟他钻进同一个被窝，灼热的呼吸靠上他的脖子。

“卢卡……”

“嗯？”他的声音绵软，仿佛被那热度融化了一般。

“我今天在诸神面前发了誓，不管是现在还是将来，你的感受和安危必定是我第一看重的……”温热柔软的嘴唇几乎碰上他的耳根，热气使得白皙的皮肤迅速染上一片艳丽的红晕。

“我再也不会像从前那样伤你的心，我现在真的不一样了，你是我最重要的唯一的……”

“伊万，”他回过头，蒙上一层水雾的眼睛亮晶晶的注视着那人，两颊同样酡红着，意乱情迷的样子惹人怜爱。

“你真当我白痴吗？你跟那个队长之前就认识，在你出现在我眼前之前，从头到尾你们合伙演了这一出耍得我团团转。”

“我告诉过你，我下贱，但我不是白痴。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后都盼着来一发吧？偏不，这旧账还没翻完，新账又来了，还不清了。
> 
> 卢卡并没有表面上那么没用，只是他太温和了，从不与人争执更别提打架了，所以缺乏实战经验，不是真的菜……


	9. Chapter 9

市政公开听证会每个月都有，以前都不过是个过场，没人当回事。可自从布罗佐维奇家的马塞洛做了市政官以后，大伙儿都把这当作了一件大事。原因无他，人们终于有了说理的地儿，说话管用的地儿，能动舌头谁愿意动拳头，当地的治安一下子大变样，尤其斯拉文人和意大利亚人之间从前冲突频频，如今竟消停了大半。

佩里西奇队长看起来很重视这次听证，小马里奥早早地把洛夫雷和薇莉卡从巴卡尔接来，又顺道弯了一趟码头，把早起瞎逛的卢卡接上了。

面包师不明就里，薇莉卡可大约知道他和伊万有一些暧昧关系，不过她一如既往地沉稳，只是意味深长地看了卢卡一眼，再也看不出异样，连一句多余的话都没有。

至于小马里奥，卢卡完全猜不透，年轻人丢给他一袋干粮当早餐，继续和他们讨论今天的听证会，要多严肃有多严肃。卢卡一边啃着面包，开始后悔昨天没听那人解释，至少了解一下到底多少人知道内情也好。

那人就没一句真话，听他解释不过再多上一次当罢了！

天亮了他起床，看到那人熬不住趴在桌上睡熟了，身上披的破羊毛坎肩滑到了地上，他离开之前又心软地替那人盖上。

听证日的市政大厅可热闹非凡，他们这边证人的阵容强大，除了小马里奥拉来的三个人，两个伊万也没闲着，昨天被骚扰的商贩和大批证人早已到场。相比之下对方就单薄多了，城防长安东尼奥压根儿就没露脸。

结果几乎很容易被预料到，他们几乎以压倒的优势胜诉。安东尼奥昨晚不过只是想仗着人多欺负他们人少而已，早就知道本方不占理，今天不出现一来怕丢脸，再来只带话说自己不过是不小心撞上，以为伊万在闹事才横插了一脚，幸好什么后果都没造成，轻易地把关系推得一干二净。

于是听证的重点只有几个意大利亚混混非法向斯拉夫人的商贩收保护费，受到阻挠后非法报复，没有涉及其他。斜眼儿老头当着旁听市民的面做了判罚，再重申了一遍新规，不管意大利亚人还是斯拉文人都得遵守，再犯就得重罚。

他们占了最早的一个场子，开始得早结束得也早，完全不耽误证人们做生计。洛夫雷和薇莉卡急着回去，卢卡也没有停留，跟着他们上了车，甚至没跟伊万告别。

洛夫雷回到村里跟光棍儿们说了事情的前因后果，按照伊万的吩咐尽量不要挑起大伙儿的情绪。现在事情已经算得到妥善解决，再节外生枝无异于把调停的马塞洛大人架在火上烤，对大家都没好处。

马特奥担心了一整晚，但见卢卡毫发无伤地回来，也算松了一口气。卢卡跟他再三保证自己没事，大约轻描淡写说了一遍经过，一笔带过他在伊万的船上凑合了一晚。

天气渐渐暖了，眼看着早春的脚步逼近，所有人都在忙碌。农户们开始整地准备春播，卢卡和马特奥也忙着采摘收集新鲜药草，再炼制储存起来。

小学徒懂得轻重，虽然年轻人免不了贪玩，但工作总是第一位的，现在不是冬天活儿少清闲的时候了，再也不能老往外跑。

不过卢卡倒是为他着想，忙个几天就主动放他去城里玩一天，可伊万却再也没有上过门。他以前不是特意安排队长和小队长假装热心跟小学徒套近乎拐走么，好方便他一趟趟来，怎么现在不见人？是找到新的乐子没工夫再在自己身上花心思了吧……

不就是把他赶下床一边呆着么，不就是不准他说话把嘴闭上么，不至于为了这些小事翻脸吧？挨了一晚上冻而已，这点儿罪算什么……

而且这是他罪有应得，谁让他死性不改一肚子坏水尽耍花招骗人。

“队长和小队长他们还好吧，我好些日子没见他们了。”又一天地等待之后，他终于耐不住了，旁敲侧击地询问晚归的小学徒。

“他们挺好的，就是得应付那个城防长来找麻烦，那人跟伊万队长很早之前就不对付，老是想着要赶走他。”马特奥一边啃面包，一边回答他。

“哦？那队长还真挺不容易的……”他随口应道，他想知道的可不是这个，低着头琢磨该怎么接着打听。

“大伙儿都忙，码头要开阜了，忙得热火朝天的，好多人都从家里出来了。”小学徒叼着面包给他搭手帮忙，把筛子里晒干的药草收拢起来，“你现在去看会吓一跳的，那么热闹，到处都是人。”

那伊万也很忙吗？他没有问出口，光用脑子想也知道他一定很忙，他们的船就快出海了。

他的钱袋还在那人那儿，对了，差点儿忘了这一茬。现在码头人多，鱼龙混杂，可不比原先清净安全，他得去把他的宝贝钱袋拿回来。

想到这儿，他暗自下了决心，点上灯忙活开了，着手用现有的半成品整合出一些香袋和香片。

“咦，卢卡，你做这些干什么？都这么晚了，你不用休息吗？”马特奥干完收尾工作，疑惑地见他又摊了一台子。

“哦，我明天想去一趟集市，带点儿货去探探路，看卖得怎么样，咱们今年也该开张了。”他从忙碌中抬起头，“你先去睡吧，我这儿一会儿就能好。”

小学徒当然不会扔下他一个人干活儿，打着哈欠帮忙。卢卡心里有些歉意，就为了自己一时突发奇想，让他跟着受累。

第二天卢卡天没亮就出发了，让小学徒在家照看运行中的蒸馏器。他也没牵驴子，篮子里的货物并不多，他独自一人出门，就跟从前在科尔丘拉一样。

河湾的集市已经有些热闹了，卢卡早早地来摆摊儿，心里越来越急，又后悔今天货带得多了一些，怎么都卖不完。

香袋还剩两个，眼看快到中午了，赶集的人也越来越少。卢卡索性心一横，今天生意就到此为止吧，卖不完的就算了。他拎起篮子，急急忙忙朝码头一路小跑。

码头是大不一样了，就连阜姆城都不一样了。他在河湾就听人议论说城里的旅馆家家爆满，商人、水手、苦力都聚集在了这个号称亚德里亚海最大的港口，就连小偷和游娼都聚拢过来不少。

其实每年都一样，只是往年这些变化都与卢卡无关，他也从来没放在心上。

码头连接城里的街上一排铺子都开张了，饭馆维修店多样屋，伙计们吆喝着招揽生意，来自各地的各色各样的人来来往往好不热闹。

码头的主道被清理得干干净净，运货的马车排成了长龙，却一点儿都不混乱，宪兵队的人正在维持秩序，而市政官马塞洛拿着一本册子指挥商人们按照登记的顺序拉进码头卸货。

“啊，制香师卢卡你来啦？”他忙得不可开交，看到卢卡还跟他打了个招呼。

“咦，卢卡来了。”站在另一边维持秩序的小马里奥回头，开心地朝他挥手。

“你来找掌舵手的吧？等会儿啊，我帮你去叫。”被叫到号的车队正在行进，卢卡跟他隔了老远过不去，听他这样说脸一红，就看见年轻人轻快的背影。

他等了一小会儿，忙碌的马塞洛还抽空跟他搭话问候，不久小马里奥一个人出来了。

“抱歉啊，卢卡。”他轻盈地撑着跃过一辆行驶中的小型马车，来到卢卡身边，“他碰巧有事走开了，现在应该在他自己的船上。”

“不久前马塞洛大人张罗着把码头清理了一遍，那些小船和渔船都挪了地儿，停在茨雷斯山下的海湾里，你找得到吗？要我带你去吗？”他的手指着一个方向，有些气喘。

卢卡忙说不用，他知道在哪儿。小队长够辛苦了，而且不知道他了解多少内情，和他独处该有多尴尬。

茨雷斯山并不远，就在码头紧靠的地方，卢卡依稀记得山的另一边有个小海湾。他循着记忆找过去，一路上还是很热闹，有许多临时的摊位，贩卖熟食和酒，不过越靠近小海湾，就渐渐冷清了下来。

路上没有行人，卢卡有点怀疑是不是走错了道，这时前方袅袅娜娜走来一位女子。

这是一位身材娇小的美人，有一双猫儿一样灵动的眼眸，眼尾微微上扬，柔弱中带着几分野性，使她显得特别与众不同。她的脸也像猫，小巧而精致，下巴尖尖的，就算她像猫一样拥有利爪和尖牙，也一样讨人喜爱。

她栗色的蓬松秀发扎成长辫子，穿着朴素的格布长裙，腰肢细得不盈一握。卢卡猜不出她的年纪和身份，只觉得她顾盼生姿，每一举手投足都充满吸引力，忍不住多看了几眼。接着又觉得有些失礼，于是低着头侧身站在路边，等她先走过去。

她也看了卢卡好几眼，礼貌地朝他点头致谢。当她走过身边时，卢卡嗅到一阵馥郁清幽的以玫瑰为主的混合花香，一瞬间就认出来出自自己之手。

不过可不是那些拿到集市摆摊儿的香袋，而是特供给城里商铺的高级货品。

这位美貌无比的姑娘穿着普通，身份应该一点儿都不普通。

“卢卡，你来了。”

小河湾停满了小船，看上去比从前乱糟糟地停放着整洁多了。他正在一艘一艘找过来，就听见身后伊万快活的声音。

他回过头，看到正午灿烂的阳光下伊万那明亮好看的笑脸。

“我跟队长是夏天认识的，我凑巧帮他解决了一些麻烦……”卢卡半躺在大床上晃着脚，拿着一袋烤豆子漫不经心地嚼着。他向来爱干净，穿着外衣躺床上是绝对不会干的事，在床上吃零食更无可能，可现在无所谓，这又不是他的床。

“小队长那时什么都不知道，他也不认识我。我去找你那天，队长让他多留意光棍村，多去巡视几轮……”伊万半跪在床边，金色的漂亮脑袋搁在床沿上，可怜巴巴地交待错误。

正午的阳光从大开的天窗和舷窗照进来，整个屋子整洁明亮，飘在海上的小船充满了干净清新的味道。

“你不肯认我，所以我心灰意冷，在他们审问我的时候出言顶撞。我那时真不想活了，想着让他们打死我最好，我死了你反而会为我伤心……”

“哼……”他轻飘飘地发出一声不满的鼻音——我才不会！

“第二天上午队长过来，看到我被揍成那样，躺着跟死了差不多，所以才出了那个主意，把我往你家里抬……”

天晓得是你的主意还是他的主意！

“老水手是个好人，你也了解的。他是真不知情，就是看我快死了，太可怜我了才出面求你……他到现在还不知道我们的……呃，关系。”伊万睁着一双好看的眼睛，无辜地望着他。

“那你说说看，还有谁知道我们的……那个……”卢卡翘着光脚，晃得更加厉害，看他一脸可怜相，顺手丢了一颗烤豆子到他嘴里。

“没人知道细节，就连队长也只是知道个大概，”他像收到赏赐一样面露喜色，迅速地咀嚼，“我从前对你不好，现在追悔莫及，一心想要挽回你……”

“小队长和薇莉卡知道的也只是这些……”他补充道。

“所以你指使小队长去跟马特奥套近乎吗？他还傻乎乎地以为自己真的交到了朋友，你们这样对他不卑鄙吗？”卢卡有些心虚，最近他也常干支开小学徒的事儿。

伊万的头摇得跟个摇铃似的，“没有没有，绝不是你想的那样。”

“小队长和他投缘，队长更喜欢他。你清楚他是多好的孩子，谁会不喜欢他呢。让他多出来学东西长见识对他更好，这你也知道的……”

“我很早就想去找你，跟你好好解释，那晚你一句话都不愿意听我说……”他脑子好使，早清楚卢卡心里的不爽是为了什么，解释完这件忙开始下件。

“可是我们的船即将启航，我的同伴们都来了，大伙儿齐心协力检修、搬货，干不完的活儿。这些日子大家都忙，恨不得把自己当牲口使……”

他看上去确实很疲倦，胡渣子老长。卢卡心一软，又喂了他一颗豆子。

“这次是我不对，我不该瞒着你。”他满脸倦意，却两眼放着兴奋的光，“我一直想找机会告诉你，真的。”

“我绝对不会再对你有任何隐瞒。”

“嗯，你最好现在就好好想一想，还有什么事应该告诉我的。”对这个解释卢卡基本上还是满意的，不过可不能就这么轻易地原谅他。

“我想起来一件告诉你一件好不好？”他的脑袋凑近，可怜兮兮地望着制香师，“我可以上来么，地上好冷……”

“你要是敢上来我马上走……”大白天的哪儿有这么冷！

“别别别，我不上来……”水手忙摆摆手，“好不容易你来了，哪能这么快就走。”

“你瞧我这儿还有好些吃的，最近太忙了没空做饭，这都是我的存粮。”他殷勤地又从壁橱里拿出一个木盘子献宝，端着蹲回原来的位置。

“你不是忙么，怎么窝在这儿偷懒，不用回去干活儿？”卢卡保持着晃脚的姿势，从木盘里挑了一粒果干。

“我都累了好些日子了，今天稍微晚一点没事儿。”他面露喜色，在脑子里搜刮还有什么该说的、能说的话，“对了，我想起来有件事得告诉你。”

“关于马特奥的身世，我给潜在的关系人写了信，可能很快就会有人赶来核实。”他收起了笑脸，变得有些严肃。

卢卡呆呆地看着他，一时接受不了这个信息。

“那他……”他难过地低下了头，难掩落寞，“他要回家了吗？”

“如果我的推测没有错，我认识他的父亲，他是达尔马提亚一片重要领地的继承人，而且这许多年来他的家人一直在找他。”伊万的声音温柔，握住了他的手，“如果他们相认，他肯定是要回家的。”

那我又变成一个人了……一个人工作，一个人出门做生意，一个人吃饭……

“你还有我呢……”他被轻轻地揽住，靠上温暖紧实的胸膛，“我会一直陪在你身边。”

你？你能指望上？动不动就好长时间不见人，再说你们不是很快就要出海了吗？

“卢卡，跟我走吧……”那人仿佛听到了他的心声，轻声地呢喃，“跟我上船，我们永远在一起，我带你去很多地方，所有你想去的地方……”

你昏头了？你就一穷水手，自己都顾不好，还想带着我？

“不去。”他没好气儿地闷声哼哼。发现那人竟然不知不觉混到了床上，正若无其事地一手搂着他半躺着，一手在他后颈上忽轻忽重地按摩。

那粗糙的手可比从前有劲儿稳当多了，按这两下真是舒服。卢卡刚想让他滚下去，随即改变了主意——让他按一会儿再滚下去。

“这件事先别告诉马特奥，”那人一边殷勤地替他按摩，声音依旧轻柔，话题转回了小学徒身上，“现在还没有确定，万一我想错了，让他白白失望不好。”

“嗯……”卢卡慵懒地应道，没发觉自己的声音变得绵软妩媚。他慢慢趴着躺在大床上，那人按摩的范围也逐渐扩大。

“卢卡，你睡着了？”

“没有。”他确实有些轻飘飘，但还没有很困。

“你就没有一丁点儿想问我的事吗？我都保证了，绝不对你作任何隐瞒。”那人在他的背脊上来回按摩，技巧超群。

没有吗？并不是，他明明有一肚子疑问。现在就问吧，这是个好机会。

“伊万，你从来没想过报仇吗？那些害你的人。”他偏过头枕在手臂上，轻声问道。

曾经的殿下大人如今是落魄了，但本事还在，武艺和头脑都是顶尖的，而且身在暗处，想要悄无声息地报复，没人能拦住他。

“报仇？对谁？”水手显然很意外他第一个问了这样的问题，“我真的没想过……你会想对欺负过你的人报仇吗？”

好像从来没有过……欺负我最多的不就是你吗？好吧，我现在大概算得上报复吧，可是你跟我怎么能一样呢？

“那些害我的人，他们过得并不好，如果我轻易地下手了结，反而便宜了他们。”他知道卢卡想听的是什么，肃然说道，“那些手上沾满鲜血的，必然得活到被审判的一天，我不过在等待时机。”

“侯爵那老东西，如今正惶惶不可终日，生不如死呢，再后悔也晚了。”他没有停顿，继续说道，“非正常手段上位的君主，往往最疑心病重，他们害怕别人用同样的手段对付自己，不断猜疑和打压身边的权臣，尤其是扶持自己上位的，功劳越大越没有好下场。”

“就算亲人也一样，能对自己妻子骨肉下手的人，会对舅舅手软吗？他现在恐怕更怀念被我一天揍一顿的日子，受点儿皮肉之苦反而是最轻松的。”他的语气带上了一贯提到兹拉特科时的嘲讽。

“你真的一天揍他一顿啊？”卢卡回头瞟了他一眼，又枕了回去。

“当然，我怎么会骗你。”他露出明朗的笑，“我天天变着花样揍他，什么时候想起来什么时候上门，不管是不是大半夜，也不管他在哪儿快活。”

“说起来，他似乎被我吓得废掉了。”

卢卡歪着头，想了半天明白了他的意思，偷偷笑出来，这也算罪有应得。

“我觉得现在更好，真的。”他的声音低了下去，说了这么多话，可手上按摩的动作一点儿没有松懈，“你就在我身边，而我比那时自由得多，可以做我任何想做的事。”

“哟，殿下大人还有想做不能做的事？”卢卡喜欢享受他的服侍，更喜欢听他说话，虽然不愿意承认，不过声音不自觉地轻快了起来。

“当然有，比如我现在随时可以弹琴，不用顾忌什么时间场合，面前有什么人。”伊万的声音更加轻快，仿佛他失去一切是什么天大的好事。

“说得从前有人拦着你弹琴似的。”他回忆起关于殿下大人的往事，似乎他弹琴的次数算不上太多，也就西梅离开那会儿余兴未了躲在寝殿弹过一阵儿，在公众场合只有被侯爵起哄那一次。

“父亲在世的时候一直告诫我，这些只是玩乐的小把戏，作为继承人不应沉迷。实际上不光玩乐，别的任何东西，不管我有没有兴趣，都得表现出淡然处之一视同仁。我从小就被培养那样做，早就习惯了，这才是合格继承人应该具备的品质。”

这是卢卡第一次听他提起过去，提起父亲。这有些意外，尤其他的口吻如此自然，理所应当地对亲密之人毫无保留。

“正因为如此，我犯下了弥天大错。”他的声音低沉而动听，娓娓诉说着自己的心迹，“再蠢笨无知的人都知道什么是喜欢，可我不懂，很小的时候也许懂，可是长大后就忘记了。我更不懂得爱，当它降临到我身上的时候，我浑然无察。”

“我爱你，卢卡，可我一直不知道。”

这一声轻轻的叹息像一道惊雷，在卢卡平静的心湖搅起惊涛骇浪。他把脸埋进臂弯，浑身不可抑制地颤抖。

时光仿佛静止了，只有在背上用心服侍他放松的双手一下一下，耐心地等待他的回应。

“伊万，”也不知过了多久，他闷闷地开口，脸仍旧深深埋在臂弯里，“我最想知道的事……”

“你以前从来不吻我，我想知道为什么。”

伊万明显愣了一下，手上的动作都停顿了。

“我从不接吻，”虽然他没想到得回答这个问题，但今天已经决心剖明心迹，这件事根本微不足道，“因为我有阴影。”

“十三岁那年，我独自去了大海另一头的安达卢斯，参加了一个军事训练营，那里全是跟我差不多大小的孩子，当然都是大陆上各个大领主的继承人。孩子们在一起练剑、比试，很快就打成了一片。”

“只有我来自最远的地方，我跟他们大多数人都不一样，不光长相打扮不一样，他们不大愿意说拉丁语，更喜欢和跟自己讲相近方言的孩子抱团。”

卢卡不知道安达卢斯这个地方，也不知道那里的人长什么样子，不过他唯一确信的是，伊万不管在哪里，一定都是长得最好看的那一个。

他十三岁总不能和现在一样无所不能吧，独身一人到了人生地不熟语言不通的地方……卢卡不由得心疼起来。

“有一个来自河口的少年，他叫丹尼尔，算得上半个当地人，跟别的孩子也能混到一起。他和我同龄，只有他愿意跟我说拉丁语，对我十分照顾。我们成了最好的朋友，住在一个营帐里，不管做什么都在一起，形影不离。”

“训练营结束的时候，我们组队进行了结业测试，我们的队伍获得了最终的优胜。正当我高举月桂花环尽情庆祝的时候，丹尼尔向我走来，我刚想回头把花环递给他的时候，他吻住了我。”

哈？卢卡没想到故事的发展是这样，居然有些想笑。

“后来呢？”他主动发问，想知道以他从不吃亏的个性会怎么应对这个场面。

“所有人哄堂大笑，要多丢人有多丢人。可把我恶心坏了，要是现在我肯定一拳揍上去，管他是不是什么好朋友。不过那时我吓呆了，完全不知道该怎么反应。所以晚上他得寸进尺，竟然偷偷摸上了我的床。”

卢卡终于忍不住幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，“后来呢后来呢，快说快说。”

“我当然不会客气，再客气屁股就保不住了。我揍了他一顿，真的气急了，我把他当好兄弟，他竟然想上我。”

卢卡笑得接不上气，眼泪都笑出来，好不容易停下了不一会儿，又开始咯咯咯地笑个没完，肩膀抖得厉害。

“你笑吧，这事儿本来就是个大笑柄，我的终身污点。大陆上好些人都知道，我随便走到哪儿，遇上的老朋友都拿这事儿打我趣儿。”水手没见过他笑成这样失控的样子，不禁也露出了笑容，一点都不觉得这件丢脸的往事有什么难以启齿了，既然能把他逗得这样开心。

“那是你的初吻吗？”卢卡笑了好一会儿，突然出声发问。

他感觉到气氛变了，背后的人迟疑了一下，然后艰难地回答，“是……”

“我的初吻比你的更可笑。”他仍旧在笑，却苦涩得想哭。

“我最珍视的初吻，一直以来的心愿，想把它献给我的心爱之人，可是他不屑一顾。”

“那人我第一次见，年老、恶心又油腻，散发着臭气的滑腻舌头伸进了我的喉咙，我永远都忘不了那时的感受。”眼泪不停地涌出，流进了枕头里。

“就在我心爱之人面前，他视而不见，甚至正是他，亲手把我送了上去……”

“卢卡，对不起。”只顾伤心的他被温柔地抱起，然后被翻了过来。

一片温暖的阴影飘近，轻柔地拭去他的眼泪，火热的鼻息拂上他的脸，柔软润泽的触感密密实实覆在他的嘴唇上。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安达卢斯是阿拉伯人统治时期安达卢西亚的旧称，没错这就是在影射辣鸡的黑历史。


	10. Chapter 10

卢卡收摊的时候天色还早，他犹豫了一会儿，还是抬腿往家里走了。头一天马特奥才给城里的店铺送了货，今天留在家里干活儿，所以他一个人出来做生意，从出门就在考虑是不是该趁机去码头瞧瞧。

还是算了吧，钱袋已经拿回了家，还巴巴地上门不就只是为了看那人，再说那人忙得脚不沾地，去了也不一定见得着人。

还是等那人上门吧……反正他一有空档就往光棍村跑。卢卡计算着他上门的频率，再推算剩下的日子他还能再来几次。

“卢卡，你回家吗？”屠夫多马戈伊赶着马车从后面赶上他，轻快地向他招呼，“上车吧，我带你回去。”

卢卡偏过头一看，铁匠德杨也坐在敞篷车斗里，除此之外，车上还坐着一个陌生的年轻人，他披着纯黑色的斗篷，身材异常强壮，面相有些凶，看起来比屠夫还要不好惹，玻璃珠子一样透明的眼睛正在打量着卢卡。

“快上来吧，这位是新朋友。”德杨愉快地搭了一把手拉他上来。屠夫用来送肉的车可比一般人家的要大许多，车斗里挤一挤坐三个人倒也不算局促。

“这是我们村儿的手艺人，制香师卢卡。”

“你好。”他向年轻人礼貌地点头微笑，而年轻人的神色却从始至终凝重而严肃。

“你好，很高兴认识你。”年轻人的声音低沉沙哑，竟然饱含与他年龄不相符的沧桑，“我是来自伊斯特拉的捕猎手安特。”

卢卡呆呆地看着年轻人，安特，他听过这个名字，而捕猎手却是他从来没听过的职业。

“安特可厉害呢，刚帮我们打完个大胜仗。你不知道吧，之前安东尼奥的手下下了战书，今天我们召集了人手去应战，他们被打了个落花流水。”性格活泼热情的德杨滔滔不绝地讲起上午的战果。卢卡隐约知道一些，之前听证会做了判决，私底下两帮人却并没有消停过，不过那都是些小打小闹，双方都默契地从不闹大。伊万也说过，讲理的时候得讲理，该动手的时候一点儿都不能怂，要论拳头硬，他们根本不怕谁。

“对了，安特说要去我们村儿寻访故人，你要找谁来着？”

“如果我想的没错，”来自异乡的年轻人锐利的眼睛直视着卢卡，“我要找的人正是您，制香师大人。”

卢卡拿了些平时舍不得吃的腌肉出来做晚饭，他一个人在厨房忙活，既然有人上门是该拿些好东西待客。

安特只一眼就认出了马特奥，虽然他们八年没见面，小学徒同样看着他流露出似曾相识的困惑，似乎不需要怀疑了。卢卡一边生火一边发呆，小学徒就是他要找的人。

安特比马特奥年长一岁，是他的表兄，八年前他们的车队路过达尔马提亚北境山区的时候，遭到仇人的伏击，年少的表兄弟从此失散，各自流落。

年轻的捕猎手拿出一件信物，马特奥一见就泪流满面，卢卡也伸个头去看，是一把金色刀柄的小剑，但是没有刀鞘。

接下来应该不是他这个外人该碍眼的时候了，于是他借口做晚饭退了出来，留下两个年轻人独处。

“卢卡，”他正在摘洗水芥的时候，马特奥靠近了他，“我……”

“怎么了？找到家人是好事，我很为你高兴。”见他欲言又止，卢卡抬头看了他一眼，主动接过话题。

“嗯，我是很高兴。”见吊锅的火弱了些，小学徒自然地弯下腰加柴火，说话的语气可听不出高兴。

他们安静了一会儿，各自干着活儿。

“卢卡，”马特奥考虑了良久，再度开口打破了沉默，“我得回家一趟。”

“好的……”卢卡没有抬头。

“我母亲病了，我得尽快回去。”小学徒接着说。

“好的。”

“我……今晚就跟安特去城里住，明早赶最早的船。”

今晚？这么着急？卢卡停下了手中的活儿，却仍旧没有抬头。

“我很快就回来。”马特奥紫色的透明眼眸深深地望着他。

“不急，”他只是停顿了一会儿，又开始划拉水盆里柔嫩的菜叶，“家里的事重要，你慢慢来。”

“卢卡，”马特奥来到他身边，“我不在的时候，你就经常去码头看看伊万，他现在忙得脱不开身，可你要是去找他，他会很高兴的。”

你走了，他也快走了，接下来我怎么办……

“我真的很快就回来，不会让你一个人很久的。”年轻人的声音坚定。

“嗯。”卢卡在他的注视下捞起菜叶甩干，放在小匾里晾着，再检查了一遍吊锅里炖的腌肉。

“你跟我来吧。”他在抹布上擦干手，转头朝小学徒说，然后径直往房间里走。

他们在巴卡尔安家近三年，马特奥做了近三年学徒工，攒下的工钱不少。卢卡从床底下拖出衣箱，翻出一大一小两个钱袋。

“这是你的。”他把小钱袋塞进小学徒手里，又打开大钱袋。

“这是你的钱，我不要。”马特奥慌忙按住他从大钱袋里数钱的手。

“我拿着这些工钱路上当盘缠足够了，”他晃了晃手里的小钱袋，“我到了家也没有用钱的地方。”

也是呵，他是重要领地的继承人，他的家就算比不上希贝尼克的宫殿，也肯定比自己这个狗窝强百倍，怎么会差这点儿小钱。

“以前的事，你想起来了吗？”卢卡没有坚持，收起了大钱袋，转头问他。

“想起来一些，但很多重要的事不记得了，我得慢慢想。”马特奥上前了一步，望着他目光恳切。

“卢卡，我一定得跟你说，我非常感谢你，真的。”他漂亮的眼睛开始发红，慢慢浮上泪光。

“我真的太幸运了，遇上了你，还有从前的猎人爷爷，你们永远都是我最亲的家人。”

卢卡忙低下头，掩饰已经涌出眼眶的泪水，“这是当然的，你也是我最亲的家人。”

我也很幸运有你这样的家人，你真的很好，除了温和善良处处为人着想，更是个重情重义的好孩子。

“安特就没我这么好运了，他被当作俘虏卖到君士坦丁堡的奴隶市场，又被人买来买去，这些年吃尽了苦头。”小学徒重重地叹了口气。

奴隶？卢卡想起了他阴郁的神情，奇怪的职业，还有据说不凡的身手，不知道曾经历了多少坎坷。

他们没有再细谈下去，一来马特奥了解的也不清楚，二来他们已经单独谈话很久了，已经到了晚饭时间。

小学徒的行李不多，而且他也没打算全部带走。他们晚饭后开始收拾，不一会儿就整理好了行囊，于是马特奥匆匆跟卢卡道了别，跟着他的表兄踏上了回家的路。

他得早点儿出发，趁着天没黑尽，弯到镇上和小队长告别。

卢卡无精打采地在家里混了一天，下午伊万就上门了，他显然已经知道了消息。

“今天天还没亮，马特奥就来找过我，不过匆匆忙忙的，也没工夫细说。”他带来了一些鱼和蔬菜，没有急着做饭，而是先帮卢卡整理起了工作间。

“哦，是挺匆忙的。”卢卡本有一些低落，看到他上门心中雀跃，但尽量没有表现得太明显。

“他的表兄，捕猎手安特，你认识他吗？我越想越觉得，马特奥刚见这个人就跟他走了，我有点担心……”他没有顾虑什么，直接向伊万说出了自己这一天以来的担忧。

“这个倒不必，我虽然只跟他见过几次面，但有个你的老熟人跟他关系不一般，有这层担保，你可以对他放心。”伊万回过头看着他，两只漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“谁？”卢卡被他促狭的神色弄懵了，脑子里使劲地搜刮。

“你想想你认识的人谁住在伊斯特拉？”他转过头接着干活，笑得愈发暧昧。

“尼科？”卢卡脑子并不笨，只是在这种事情上有些迟钝。原本不该这么快反应过来，不过认识的人里应该只有尼科住在伊斯特拉。在科尔丘拉时，尼科说要带他离开，那时说的目的地就是伊斯特拉，这也是卢卡一直以来的疑惑，为什么他从来都对人自称是来自潘诺尼亚的科瓦奇家。

“他的领地在潘诺尼亚，但在伊斯特拉的海边山区有行宫，他常年住在那里。”伊万仿佛猜穿了他的疑问，主动回答道，“谁让他有个忠诚能干的弟弟，帮他干了所有他该干的活儿，连继承人都帮他生好了，所以他什么都不用操心，想干什么就干什么，想去哪儿就去哪儿。”

“那安特……”卢卡隐约猜到了一些，只是回想起捕猎手的整个外表打扮，跟那啥怎么也挨不上边啊。

“就是我说的小狼狗。”伊万搬起几个叠好的箱子进了杂物间，忙活开了。

“可是，不是说他满世界追着尼科寻仇，要报复他吗？是不是还绑架过他？”卢卡也跟进去，心中的疑惑更盛。

“嗨，这种事局外人一句两句哪里说得清楚，头天还喊打喊杀你死我活呢，隔天两个人就黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪搅在了一块儿。”他一边干活，说得自然坦荡，可卢卡怎么都觉得他意有所指，不禁脸上一红，

“他，他比尼科小挺多的吧……”

“那可不，许多年前尼科刚把他买回来的时候，毛都还没长齐了……啧啧，就这样尼科还下得去手。”他手上的活儿没有停下，打开好几个箱子，把这些日子他们炼制晾晒的半成品逐一分类归纳。

确实……那时尼科应该也老大不小了，怎会糊涂至此。以这样的身份和阅历引诱玩弄一个身世可怜无依无靠的小奴隶，这根本从一开始就不对等，对安特来说太不公平了。

“这些我还用呢，不用收这么好。”卢卡忙说，主要是怕他累着，这可不是一般繁琐的活儿。

“没事，我会用木炭在箱子上写名称，你到时一下子就能找到。”他没有抬头，有条不紊地干着活儿，“我要走了，得帮你多干一点儿。”

卢卡鼻子一酸，也低下身子和他一起整理。想起过不了几天，水手一走，就真的只剩下自己一个人了。

“卢卡，”两人干了一会活儿，伊万突然叫他，“你跟我一块走吧，我们去君士坦丁堡，去最大的香料市场，数不清的见都没见过的香料品种……”

“我才不要去。”这是他第二次发出邀请，不过在卢卡看来一样不靠谱。

“我们船上没有医生，水手们虽然身强力壮，但总有发热拉肚子的时候，有你的用武之地……”

“我又不是医生。”再说瞧你这口气，看来昏头昏得不轻。卢卡没有抬头，本想讥讽他几句，话到了嘴边没有说出口。

卢卡明天要去集市做生意，他们把要带出去卖的货品打包好，其余的草药和半成品全部装箱整理好，连设备都被伊万归拢，盖上了防尘油布。

“说了不用收拾这么好，我等会儿还要用……”卢卡看着空无一物的工作台，整个工作间和杂物间全部干干净净，一件多余的东西都没有，感觉怪怪的。

你们都走了，我还在呢……

“趁我在帮你多干一点，你什么时候要用再拿出来呗。”他回答得轻描淡写，“走吧，这里弄完，该做晚饭了。今晚我做蔬菜馅饼，你得来给我搭把手。”

等到晚饭摆上桌子的时候，已经点上了灯。伊万真的很疲惫，在烛光下尤其明显，眼底的乌青和下巴上的胡渣子清晰可见。

“你多吃一点儿吧。”卢卡主动给他盛了汤，又往他的木盘里放上一个馅饼。

“嗯，你也是。”伊万也给他放了一个饼，然后沉重地叹了一口气。

“卢卡，我真的放心不下你。”他突然握住了卢卡放在木盘边的手，“你一个人肯定不会好好照顾自己，我和马特奥都不在，你连饭都不会好好吃。”

“说得我跟个废物似的，没遇上你之前那么多年我不是好好的。”他低着头轻声嘀咕。

不，不是那样的，那时我一点儿都不好……我一个人，干什么都是一个人，没人管我是不是冷了饿了，饿死了都没人知道；我一直梦想有人跟我说话，听我说话，或者说话给我听，怎样都可以；我总是偷偷观察别人夫妻出双入对，看着别人儿女成群，心里羡慕嫉妒得发狂……

我一点儿都不想回到那样的生活。

“你又不愿意跟我上船。”伊万握紧了他的手，虽然脸色疲惫，眼睛却亮晶晶神采奕奕地看着他，“真的不再考虑一下？”

“考虑什么呀，不考虑了。”他干笑一下，抽回了手，“吃饭吧，已经不早了。”

这只是个穷水手，就算能介绍个把人上船工作，也免不了低三下四地求人，一堆麻烦事不说将来还得还人情，卢卡不希望他那样。

“嗯，是得赶紧吃，天都黑了，我还得赶回去。”伊万开始埋头吃喝。

“你要回去？”卢卡惊讶地抬头，今天见到水手上门很高兴，原以为他会想方设法死皮赖脸留下……

“嗯，今晚有一批货要卸，那个老板很难搞，我不在不行。”伊万咽下一口菜饼，又喝了一口汤，“要连着卸两晚……”

你就一出苦力的，还没你不行……

“怎么白天干活，晚上也得干？还连着干两晚，你们都不用睡觉吗？”他突然感到食不知味。

“干我们这行哪儿有什么白天晚上，忙的时候就这样，我随便往船上哪里一躺眯一会儿就行，这些日子大伙儿都这么过的。”察觉到他的失望，伊万握住他的手，给他一个安慰的眼神，“我后天再来，再来你可赶不走我了。”

后天，大后天你们就启航了，后天是最后一天。

“好了，乖乖吃饭。”他拿出哄小孩子的语气，忽地凑近来揽着他的脖子在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了吻，“工作重要，你从前一直跟我这么说的。”

为了这种事情不开心，卢卡也觉得自己过于任性了，于是冲他笑了笑，低下头专心地吃饭。

不过低落的情绪肯定不能说没就没，伊万也知道，于是不停地东拉西扯说笑话哄他，希望让他开心一点。

吃完饭伊万一刻也没闲着，收拾打扫了个干净，还为他烧好了洗漱的热水。

“真的非回去不可吗？”卢卡犹豫良久，最终还是问出了口。那天在船上，他们一下午什么也没干，只是听着海浪声静默地相拥而眠。他突然觉得，如果一辈子都这么过了，不就是他一直艳羡的属于别人的幸福么？

“抱歉，卢卡。”伊万伸开手臂抱住了他，把他笼罩在温暖的气息里，“后天我就来了，等着我……”

直到第二天卢卡打着哈欠在河湾的集市摆摊儿，脑子里还在不停来回摇摆要不要去码头看看那人。

如果没有别的事，那怎么也得去，可偏偏今天就有件重要的事。要不完事儿了再去吧，会不会太晚？而且肯定得让薇莉卡笑话……

中午他啃了一个面包，刚吃完不久薇莉卡就来了，于是他收了摊子，两个人一起朝阜姆城里去了。

他们早就约好了今天结伴进城，薇莉卡要出嫁了，她没有父母，和嫂嫂关系不冷不热，所以嫁妆都自己在张罗，今天进城最后取几件预定好的新裙子。

卢卡拿出准备好的贺礼，说她一嫁这么远，以后再要见面就难了，这是一点点心意，祝她新婚快乐。

这是一个做工考究的木制礼盒，里面是他精心研制的玫瑰精油和香脂，放到城里的店铺卖可算是奢侈品了。姑娘见礼物贵重，有些犹豫不敢收下，卢卡一再坚持，说只是一点心意，东西没她想的那么贵，城里卖成天价是因为加了店铺的利润。

“那真的谢谢你。”她小心地接过木盒，馥郁芬芳的玫瑰花香没有一个女子不爱，她自然是爱不释手的，一边忙从手袋里掏出一团卷起来的新细布衣物。

“我给我家的做了几身里衣，还剩了一些布，所以多做了几件送你了。”她说着往卢卡手里塞，“你拿去自己穿也行，送人也行。”

这些细布可不便宜，没人会剩这么多，她是特意做的。卢卡心里明白，所以没有推辞，收进了篮子里。就当交换礼物，他们心里都能舒坦一些。

阜姆的高级成衣店卢卡平日子可没什么机会进来，小心地控制自己不要东张西望跟个土老帽一样。不过店铺四壁挂满了琳琅满目的长裙长袍和饰品，总让人忍不住多看几眼。

薇莉卡显然也不常来，趁着店员去仓库取货，拉着卢卡仔细地逛了一圈，一边小声跟他交换意见，这个好看，这个有些老气，这个就是我定做的款式……

这时从里面的换衣间走出一位小女子，卢卡不经意一看，吃了一惊。不光是卢卡，店铺里的店员和顾客，男人和女人，都被她吸引了。

她身材娇小，却玲珑有致，穿着一身崭新漂亮的珠光长裙，美丽的长发以珍珠发饰固定在脑后，与卢卡那日见她时朴素的打扮大不一样。

“啊，您穿这身可太美了，美神都不及你一半……”胖乎乎的老板满脸堆笑殷勤地迎了上去。

她灵动的眼睛眼波流转，微微一笑，似乎对这样的夸赞很是受用，站在铜镜前左顾右盼了一小会儿，然后和老板说今天有些急事要去趟码头，得赶紧走了。

她年龄与薇莉卡相仿，成熟得犹如酒月的无花果，总让人忍不住幻想那饱满而甘甜的滋味。她说话的声音同样好听极了，清雅婉转，意大利亚语没有一丁点儿斯拉文人常有的口音。卢卡觉得她既像斯拉文人，也像意大利亚人，他判断不出来。

直到她走出店门，人们还安静地望着她聘婷优美的背影出神。几个女客不屑地撇撇嘴，捂着脸窃窃私语，应该没说什么好话。

“卢卡，”薇莉卡小声地叫他，把他从呆滞的状况中唤回来，“你认识她？”

“啊，不认识不认识。”他有些窘迫，这样盯着一个陌生女子看很失态，还全部看在薇莉卡眼里。

“那就好，我还以为你认识她呢。”薇莉卡也流露出了与其他几个女客同样的鄙夷神色，“你要跟她有来往，那我可得跟你绝交。”

“什么？”卢卡没反应过来，她们的敌意很明显，也很莫名其妙。

“这是大名鼎鼎的珂苏塔，这下你知道了吧。”薇莉卡压低声音凑在他耳朵边上说。

珂苏塔？好熟悉的名字。卢卡拼命在记忆里挖掘，却怎么都想不起来。这时店员把薇莉卡的嫁衣给取来了，她忙着检查试穿，然后付了尾款，没空跟卢卡继续解释。

“你还没想起来？”出门的时候她见卢卡还是一脸懵，朝着一个方向一指。

“就是那个有名的妓女。”薇莉卡忍不住无力地翻了个白眼，“现在可金贵了，据说不再轻易重操旧业，当了老鸨专门拉皮条。不过可不是真洗手不干了，遇上有来头的客人……”

她就是珂苏塔？卢卡当然知道，应该说城里城外每一个男人都知道，他们时常谈论的焦点，女神一般的存在。

“她红成那样，可赚了不少钱。我们都说要是她，早就换个没人认识的地方找个老实男人嫁了洗心革面好好过日子，可她偏不，非要留在这儿干这种恶心事，脸皮真厚，心也真黑……”

卢卡猛然想起一件事，一件让他不舒服了很久，却刻意忽略掉的事——那天遇见珂苏塔，是在通往茨雷斯海湾唯一的小道上。

“抱歉，薇莉卡，你东西买完了吗？我……我得失陪一下……”

她刚才和老板说她要去码头……卢卡一路焦急地往港口赶去，心中似燃着一团火焰，烧得他头脑发昏。

希望只是巧合，希望只是自己多心了……

码头依旧繁忙，完全不是他熟悉的样子。他又急又气，没头苍蝇一样转了一圈，没看到一个熟人。

“抱歉，”无奈之下，他拦住一个看上去稍微面善一点儿，没那么凶神恶煞的斯拉文人水手，“请问您知道掌舵手伊万在哪儿吗？”

“哦，伊万啊，刚看到他被叫去那边仓库了。”那水手带着奇怪猥琐的笑容，朝一排临时建筑指了指。

好哇，大白天地偷偷摸摸躲到墙角干什么？还真以为你忙工作忙得觉都不睡了，原来就是狗改不了吃屎。

他握紧拳头，风风火火地冲向临时仓库。他脑子一片空白，没有计划，没有策略，只有一个声音：绝不能轻饶了这个骗子！

他像只被激怒的公牛，可在见到成堆的木箱后面露出的一角珠光色裙裾时，顿时泄了气，连忙一矮身，躲进两个箱子中间的空隙。

他们交谈着走近了。卢卡气得掉眼泪，气自己怎么又轻易上了这个人的当，想起那日在船上的种种，只觉得一阵伤心；更气自己不争气，这个时候还怕什么，没用地躲在这里哭，就该冲上去理直气壮地捉奸成双。

他们似乎很愉快，刚完事儿当然愉快了。卢卡捂着嘴屏住呼吸，看到两个人的身影从缝隙前走过。

伊万穿着皮革长裤，亚麻布短衫扎在裤腰里，更加显得身材修长挺拔，就算满脸胡渣子也同样神采奕奕。

“她真幸运，伊万，我多希望我在十四岁时遇上了你，我一定会有别样的人生……”清雅的女声动听地说着斯拉文语，此时富有真切的情感，比刚才更加好听。

你要是十四岁遇上他，现在一定会恨得想杀了他！

他们走远了，卢卡才抹着眼泪钻出来。不能轻饶了他！他一路小跑到了繁忙开阔的区域，看到伊万正背对着他和一个水手打扮的人说话，珂苏塔已经不在了。

“伊万！”他大喊一声，水手回过头来，看到是他，脸上一阵惊喜。

“卢……”

一拳结结实实打在他的左脸上，然后是右边脸，接着一脚狠狠地踹在膝盖上。他站立不稳，躺倒在地，痛得蜷起身子一句话都说不出。

卢卡红了眼，以前学过的练过的所有武艺招数都想起来了，这时全往这个人身上招呼，把他打倒在地还不解气，又踢了好几脚。

他很生气，也许以前有过这样生气，但他现在可以发泄，可以揍人，再也不用藏着忍着。他打累了，临走前撂下一句街头混混时常说的狠话：

“别让我再看见你，否则打断你的腿。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是觉得不能就这么便宜渣攻，还是得给他吃点儿苦头。


	11. Chapter 11

“大人，我……我这样放可以吗？”瘦小的女孩小心翼翼地问卢卡，在即将与他目光相遇的时候飞快地低下了头。

“可以，你做得很好。”卢卡想多说几句让小姑娘放松一些，不要这样紧张，可想了半天不知道该说什么。

“那个，请别叫我大人，我不是什么大人。”

“我……我……”她的头垂得更低，几乎要哭出来，“我非常抱歉，大人……”

卢卡被她吓得够呛，她的样子太可怜了，而且那么小，也就十来岁的样子，市政官家里怎么会有这样的女仆。

他怒气冲冲地回到家里，准备关上门摔东西发火，结果发现家里所有的东西都被那人收拾起来了，工作台空无一物，连饭桌灶台上也什么都没有，总不能把东西拆出来摔吧。他趴在空荡荡的工作台上，把头埋进手臂里，生一会儿气，再哭一会儿。

气当然是生那人的气，显然打他一顿不够，远远不够；哭是哭自己没用，怎么就不长记性，这辈子被那人伤透了心，到现在还有伤不完的心。

他沉静在自己的世界里，只顾着自怨自怜，连敲门声都没听见。直到门外的人扯着嗓子大喊了好几声制香师卢卡，他才如梦初醒。

竟然是兹沃尼米尔上门找他，他第一反应这是那人找来当说客的。老水手假装没看见他哭得又红又肿的眼睛和乱七八糟的脸，笑容可掬地说自己是替马塞洛大人跑个腿儿，邀请卢卡到他家的晚宴上侍香。

卢卡有些失礼地询问是什么样的晚宴，都邀请了谁。老水手不以为意，耐心地向他解释，都是城里的交税大户，有头有脸的商人，以及一些官员，没有别的闲杂人等。

老水手的面子总要给的，而且还欠着马塞洛大人的人情没还。卢卡虽然觉得事情蹊跷，仍收拾了背囊，把已经收进箱子里的剩余的成品全部拿了出来，跟着老水手坐上了马车。

“你叫什么名字？”卢卡觉得自己已经够温和了，可这位被指派来协助他的小女仆仍旧随时随地都像一只受惊的小鸟，就连问名字这么平常的事，他都得小心翼翼。

“比……比……”她结巴了半天，似乎对自己的名字都不熟悉，“比瑟……拉……大人，我很抱歉……”

“比瑟拉吗？藏在贝壳里的美丽珍珠，历经磨难，总有一天会绽放光华。真好，给你起名字的人一定十分喜爱你，对你有着最美好的期许。”卢卡冲她和善地笑了笑。小女仆又瘦又小，亚麻金色的半长头发也干枯稀拉，下巴和鼻子尖得有些突兀，下垂的眉毛和眼角更使她看起来苦相，谈不上什么光彩美貌，再加上始终不安的神色，卢卡想起来从前那人揶揄过自己的话，像什么脸尖尖的小动物。

“真的吗？”她闻言露出一丝欣喜，似乎感受到了卢卡的善意，大眼睛抬起望了他一眼，又迅速地垂下，“我……我原来不叫这个名字，来了这里以后才改了，以前别人都叫我小耗子。”

对了，耗子，就是这种脸尖尖的小动物……那人竟敢说他像耗子……

“你多大了？来这里不久吗？”对小姑娘他是怀着满腔同情的，不知道她是什么来历，居然连名字都没有。

“我十四岁，昨天才来了马塞洛大人家里。”她还是很害羞，但已经不怎么紧张了。

十四岁？真看不出来，卢卡又感到一阵心疼，她看上去最多十一二岁。

这时有宾客入场了，他们退出了大厅，比瑟拉被唤去传菜，盛装的主人马塞洛朝着卢卡走来。

“制香师大人，请一同赴宴，今天您也是我的贵客。”他亲切地挽住了制香师，卢卡惊讶地被他带回了屋子里。

他被主人亲自安排，坐在了一张桌子边，抬眼一看全是斯拉文人的熟面孔，老水手和佩里西奇队长，几个大商人，许久不见的香料商达尼耶尔也在座。

卢卡见到他有些不自在，几个月前他们有过一次不算愉快的谈话。香料商倒是落落大方，热络地跟他寒暄，说老朋友好久不见了。

市政官的家不算大，大厅也就摆了四五个条桌，没有什么娱乐项目，人们主要在谈话和享用食物。卢卡观察了一下，屋子里也就他和老水手跟别人不大一样，他们当然也纳税，可远远谈不上大户，更不是什么官员。城防长安东尼奥也在场，不过他显然已经不记得制香师了，他们压根儿就没打过照面。

主人马塞洛端着酒杯过来和大伙儿逐一打招呼，特别搭着制香师的肩说这只是阜姆城例行的餐会，这一季的正好轮到他家，让卢卡既然来了就放松心情好好吃喝。

餐桌上的气氛很热烈，几个商人都擅长于交谈，达尼耶尔刚从基辅罗斯回来，说起那里怎样天寒地冻，所有风土人情都与亚德里亚海沿岸大不相同。

那人也去过基辅罗斯，还到过更远的东湖。卢卡不由自主地想起那人，想着他今天肯定不会出现在这里，因为他们还得卸一晚上货。

如果那人说的是实话的话。

跟老水手坐一块儿当然不会不自在。兹沃尼米尔频繁地与他碰杯，聊起一些两人都熟悉的人和事，当然有意避开了那人。

佩里西奇队长坐得离他有些远，不便交谈，只是跟他喝了几杯酒，神色如常。

他们都知道吧，他在码头当着那么多人的面把那人暴揍了一顿……好丢人啊，他突然头一次感到不安和惭愧。

仆人们忙碌地穿梭上菜倒酒，卢卡注意到比瑟拉低着头，有些笨拙地端着餐盘跟在最后。

当她分餐到卢卡身边时，他以很轻的声音对她说，“比瑟拉，你做得很好，非常感谢你帮我的忙。”

小姑娘惊讶的抬头，有些大胆地直视了他一会儿，卢卡这才看清她的瞳色和自己一样是棕色的。

“谢谢您，您真是太好了。”她轻声道谢，直到端着空盘子跟着队伍离开屋子，还回头看了卢卡几眼。

“这是个可怜的孩子，希望从今往后，她能有福气。”他们之间的互动老水手看在眼里，轻声地叹息。

“你认识她？”卢卡有些意外。

“当然，她在这儿工作还是我给牵的头，虽然她不认识我。”老水手温厚地笑了，花白的胡子都在抖，“这是个很复杂的故事，不过我很愿意说给你听一听。”

“只是这涉及到一些不便外传的秘密，这不是说话的好地方。”他说着站起身，有力的手握住卢卡的臂膀把他也拉了起来，“跟我来吧，我们换个地方聊。”

他向同席的商人们暂别，说他俩要去方便一下，然后领着卢卡走出屋子，在盘旋的楼梯上走了几个来回，走到空无一人的阁楼。

这时天色已暗，老水手点亮了蜡烛，卢卡正在奇怪他怎么像在自己家一样自在。他招招手，示意卢卡陪他在窗边坐下，

“她原来住在别针巷，是一个雏妓。”

“啊？”卢卡震惊地看着他，烛光下老水手的脸黝黑而沧桑。

这世上有很多苦命人，卢卡一直都知道。他这一生大半时间都孤苦伶仃，可他生下来就有遮风避雨的地方，可以识字练剑，就算后来离开了家，他有手艺有积蓄，不管什么情况下都从未体验过生存的绝路。

但这世上还有很多更可怜的人，生在贫苦人家，尤其是小孩和女人，甚至不被当作人，只被当作货物买卖践踏，剥夺了一切生而为人的尊严的权利。

他见过一些失去庇护并无力养活自己的人，遇上流浪的孩子或者乞讨的妇女，他会给上一两个铜板。他能做的仅此而已，而且深深地明白，在他看不到的更多的阴暗角落里，数不清的人间悲剧正在上演。

别针巷是他从未踏入过半步的地方，但他知道那里，所有人都知道，不管男人女人。薇莉卡中午指的地方就是别针巷，珂苏塔也住在那里。

“每个人都有自己的宿命，别人根本无力改变，就算能改变一个，还有无数双绝望求援的手，这就是现实，我们都清楚。”老水手望着着窗外隐隐约约的市街和亮着微弱烛光的房屋，如同望着整个世界，怜悯着这世上所有的悲伤和苦难。

“可她很幸运，遇上了掌舵手伊万。”

怎么又跟那人有关系？一会儿老鸨，一会儿雏妓，那人到底在做什么，怎么总跟这些人牵扯不清？

“有一天伊万专程来找我，说一定要把她救出来。”他望着远方没有动，将事情的原委娓娓道来，“这件事很难办，超乎他想象地难，我说我能起到的作用不大，他得找别人帮忙。”

卢卡心中一动。

“每一行有每一行的规矩，别针巷也不例外，他想要达成目的，一定得找个可靠的懂行的人，而且要和他一样，有一颗感同身受的心，所以我给他指了路，让他去找珂苏塔。”

卢卡刚才就猜到了，只是现在更加疑惑，听他的语气，似乎老水手和珂苏塔渊源颇深。

“她并不是如同传闻一般，人们不了解她。这个世间的苦难，她比我见得更多，比我更明白当想做而无能为力的时候，应该如何自处。”

老水手似乎陷入了沉思。卢卡没有打扰他，而是望着他苍老悲苦的侧脸，竟然油然而生一种奇妙的神圣感。

“可是伊万说服了她，我不知道他怎么做到的。”他思考了一会儿，再度开口接着讲述整个故事，“珂苏塔付出了很多努力，因为这件事不合规矩。不过最终她成功了，帮助伊万达成了目的，把小姑娘赎了出来。”

“他哪里来的钱给她赎身？”故事的发展跟他猜想的差不多，这是一件好事，甚至称得上是义举，不过这让他的心里更不舒服。

“最艰难的部分已经跨越过去，钱反而不是问题。”老水手带着笑意看了他一眼，“他拉了一个冬天的活儿，修完船还有些剩余，再向熟人们东拼西凑借一些，他船上的同伴们都来了，而且他有信誉，所以大伙儿愿意借钱给他。”

“往后的事更伤脑筋，他光棍儿一条，住的小船就那么一眼望到底，怎么能带个小姑娘在身边。我们合计了一下，他本打算逼着小队长带回家安置，我说这不妥，小队长家里人多，而且吧他太年轻不牢靠。”他比刚才轻松了许多，又恢复了平时和善温厚的样子。

“所以我出面找了马塞洛，请他帮点儿小忙。也就这几天的工夫，她也不能长久呆在这里。”

“为什么？”卢卡刚想着在市政官家里是最合适的安排，听他这么说有些诧异。

“总有一天她会被认出来，过去的事会传遍她身边的人，她太小了，承受不了这些。这里不够远，得让伊万把她带到更远的，完全没有人认识她的地方去。”

“后面的事儿就让他去琢磨吧，他既然不是心血来潮，怎么也得好人做到底。”老水手长长地出了一口气，站起了身，“走吧，我们该回去了，已经方便了好长时间呢。”

这些话是那人安排老水手来告诉自己的吧。卢卡心中嘀咕，这件事还是那人不好，他答应过永远不对自己有所隐瞒的，非要背着自己偷偷摸摸，他跟珂苏塔之间谁能担保是清白的，老水手也不能，他挨那顿揍就是活该。

卢卡想起了科尔丘拉的寡妇曾经说过的话，长得这样好看的男人，就算是个流浪汉乞丐，一样招蜂引蝶。他现在是一无所有，穷困潦倒，可那副好皮囊不还在么……

他解开了一些心事，又增加了更多心事。餐桌上气氛热烈，佩里西奇队长和达尼耶尔轮流劝酒，他一杯接一杯地喝，越喝越絮叨，拉着老水手尽扯些鸡毛蒜皮的闲事。老水手笑眯眯地陪着他喝，听他说话，只说尽管喝，一会儿亲自送他回家。

我不放心马特奥，他跟个见过一次面的人说走就走，捕猎手到底干啥的来着？

“嗯，普通人是不知道，平时也很难接触。其实就是雇佣兵，或者说赏金猎人，简而言之干的就是拿人钱财替人消灾的活儿。”

那听上去可不像什么好人，马特奥就这么跟他走了，是不是这辈子我再也见不到小学徒了……伊万想介绍我去船上工作，我根本不知道在船上能干嘛，船上真的缺医生吗？半吊子医生能随便混上去吗？

“伊万说可以，那就一定可以，你要是真想去，完全不用担心。”

我才不想去，谁说想去了……珂苏塔可真漂亮，比我这辈子见过的所有女人都漂亮，比公主都漂亮……

“这个当然，我这辈子可比你长多了，我也没见过比她更漂亮的女人。”老水手亲和的笑脸是他记忆里最后一个画面。

他头昏脑胀地醒来的时候，是在自己的床上，只觉得喉咙里火烧火燎地渴。他挣扎着下床，桌上的水罐是满的，他抓起来一阵猛灌，然后喘着粗气，脑子才清醒了一些。

衣服好好地穿在身上，只有羊毛披肩被除掉了放在柜子顶上。其实他早就已经不像以前那么害怕了，跟人打交道，或者在外面喝点儿小酒，都没有什么顾忌。

但喝成这样完全失去意识还是头一遭，他有些惭愧，想着以后再也不能这样喝法了，醉成烂泥一滩让人抬回来，总是很丢人的。

家里没吃的了，连面包都不剩半个。他洗漱了下，拿起篮子出门，径直去了面包师的铺子。

这时还挺早的，大伙儿都在忙着开铺子，镇上的顾客都还没来。但卢卡感到了不对劲儿，人们纷纷看向他，神色古怪。

这种不对劲儿在面包师的铺子里感受更强烈。屠夫和铁匠坐在台子边上，吃着刚出炉的佛卡夏面包，蘸着热腾腾的燕麦乳粥，和在台子后面忙碌的面包师愉快地谈笑。

多马戈伊和德杨一见他进门就开始笑，笑得嘴里的食物都包不住差点要喷出来。

“早啊，卢卡。”只有洛夫雷跟他打了招呼，可是话音刚落，他一本正经的脸就再也绷不住，低下头噗地一下笑出来。

“早……这，这怎么了？”卢卡一脸茫然，他意识到人们古怪的举动和自己有关，难道……

他一阵惊慌，他们都知道了？所有人都知道他的秘密了……但知道了也不该是这种反应啊。

“真看不出来，卢卡，”德杨笑得不住吸气，话都说得断断续续，“认识你这么多年，我们都以为你是老实人，原来内心那么……嗯，冷感的外表，狂野的内心，啊哈哈哈……”

说完他们哈哈大笑，多马戈伊不住拍着桌子，本来就像面条一样瘦长的洛夫雷一手扶着工作台，这下连腰都直不起来。

“到底怎么了？”应该不是他想的那件事，却更加疑惑，他怎么狂野了？

“你真的不记得昨晚的事了？”洛夫雷深呼吸了几口，缓了缓气问他。

昨晚？昨晚他喝多了，不省人事，能发生啥事。

“达尼耶尔和老水手送你回来的，达尼耶尔……”多马戈伊说着又笑得接不上气，“达尼耶尔他，他在村口就下了车，宁愿摸着黑走回家。他说，说不想跟你一块儿进村，实在太丢人了，噗哈哈哈……”

“啊？”他干什么丢人的事了？不会是……

“你爬上车顶又叫又跳，吵闹得不行，好多人已经睡下了都爬起来出去看。”德杨接着他的话说，“你真的不记得你说了什么？”

他茫然地摇摇头，微微松了口气。只要不是爬上车顶当众脱裤子，其他说什么都好吧……

“你说，你说你家床底下的箱子里有三十六个金币和一百零四个银币……”多马戈伊说道，一边笑一边没耽误吃喝。

“错了错了，是三十六个金币和一百一十四个银币。”德杨抢着插话纠正他。

“达尼耶尔说你从阜姆就开始发酒疯，一路闹回来的，应该全城人都听见了。”洛夫雷再补充道。他们见卢卡面如死灰，愈发觉得好笑，又拍着桌子笑了一阵。

他宁愿昨晚当众脱裤子了……他怎么喝醉了把家底说抖就全抖出来了，这下可好……全怪那人，要不是他，自己也不会喝醉误事。

得赶紧回去看看钱袋还在不在，别把贼给招来了。他刚转身想走，就听见身后德杨的声音。

“你说你要回家拿钱，拿钱去城里，去城里……”这根本不是最糟的，根本还没到重点。

“你说你要进城，把珂苏塔睡了。”

“噗……”多马戈伊满口乳粥终于喷了出来。

卢卡一路仓惶逃回家，恨不得自己是隐形人，总觉得路人的眼神像刀子一样戳着他的心窝子。他这辈子有过几次恨不得当场死去，有时伤心，有时绝望，唯有这次，是深深的丢人！

他面包都没买，善良的面包师追着出来叫住了他，在他篮子里放上几个切得方方正正冒着橄榄油香的新鲜佛卡夏，安慰了他几句，说大伙儿也就是乐一乐，没有恶意的，过一阵子就忘了这事儿。

“我真的……真的说了……”他怀着一点小小的期望，希望德杨只是恶作剧，编了故事来捉弄自己，虽然他说的自己藏在床底下箱子里的钱一个子儿不差……

“是真的，你说了，很多遍。”瘦高个子的面包师一手搭在他肩上，浅色的眼珠直视着他，坚定地回答。

“你说你有好多钱，你要睡珂苏塔。”

-tbs-


	12. Chapter 12

“听说有人要睡我，所以我找上门来了。”美貌姑娘猫儿一般的眼睛瞟了他一眼，嘴角似笑非笑地勾了勾，没等他邀请，径直进了他的院子。

驴子正在吃草料，看见个不认识的人进来只是抬了抬眼睛喷了口气儿，它可不管什么美人不美人，什么都比不上吃饭重要。

卢卡呆呆地站在门口看着她进来，腾地满脸通红，此时真心恨不得自己就是头驴。他回头一看门口挤满了一张张看热闹的脸，探究、羡慕、嫉妒，无一例外都笑得猥琐，急忙关上了门，再阀上锁。

珂苏塔见似乎没人打算招待自己，索性在院子里转了圈，干净整洁的厨房和工作间都瞧了一眼，最后自己找了个顺眼的地方坐下，就在饭桌旁。

“我赶了好久的路，又累又渴。”她伸展着双腿，坐姿算不上优雅，只是自然放松的状态，说话语调上扬，俏皮又可爱。

反正好看的人干什么都好看。

“哦，哦，您稍等……”他一头扎进厨房急忙生火烧水，感觉到身后姑娘观察的目光，更加手忙脚乱。

家里什么都没有，更没有什么可以招待贵客的东西……他突然灵机一动，转身进了储藏间。

他拿了家里最好的杯子，擦了又擦，泡了香气四溢的花草茶，小心翼翼地端上桌。

珂苏塔果然被那奇特的香气吸引了，端起杯子闻了闻，又吹了吹，小心地浅尝了一口。

“这里面有什么？我能闻出来玫瑰和薄荷。”她爱不释手地嗅了又嗅，毫不掩饰喜爱之情。没有女子不爱玫瑰香，她欢喜的样子让卢卡觉得自己并不是一无是处，至少在讨姑娘欢心这一点上，他比很多男人都有优势。

“你站着干嘛？”姑娘一双媚眼朝上转了转，看着他拘谨得不敢说话，突然笑了出来，“还是你想直接办事啊？”

他立刻一屁股坐到另一张凳子上。

珂苏塔笑得更加开怀，笑了好一阵子，他越发面红耳赤，低着头不敢看她。

“我遇上过无数嫉妒的妻子或者情人，想划烂我的脸，甚至要我的命。”她的声音轻快，如银铃一般悦耳，“不过想睡我的，还是头一回碰上。”

说完她又笑起来。卢卡真心觉得此时比在大庭广众被扒光衣服还要羞耻，他莫名其妙说了那样的醉话，还传的满城皆知，没脸做人了……这种流氓话打死他都不信是他亲口说的……难道他内心深处真觊觎这位美貌女子么？还是因为得知了她的身体是可以出卖的，于是起了亵玩之心？

如果真是这样，他也不过是个庸俗猥琐的臭男人，和兹拉特科之流并没有区别……

“好了好了，我今天不是做生意来的。”她收起了笑，正色说道，“我是谈正经事儿呢，你先把头抬起来。”

正经事儿？什么正经事儿？这回卢卡反应得倒很快，她当然不是为了自己来的，她跟老水手一样，是为那人当说客来的。

他微微抬起头，视线的余光发现姑娘正目不转睛地盯着自己瞧，认真得出了神。

“难道你没有发现吗？”她轻声说，更像是在喃喃自语，“真挺像的。”

像什么？卢卡疑惑地抬起头，并不敢多看她。她今天打扮得朴素大方，栗色的长发编成了辫子垂在身侧，小脸秀美绝伦，一双美目顾盼生姿，即使偶尔言行出格，也一样轻浮得恰到好处，惹人喜爱。

他的疑惑姑娘看在眼里，这才回过来神，忙转移话题，“一般这种事儿我才不会干，不过最近我已经破了好多例，再多一次也无妨。”

“你这么能打，把他揍成那个惨样，为什么不来打我？”她眼角上翘的媚眼恢复了促狭的神色，浅色透明的眼珠灵活地转了转，“还一见我就想逃。”

“我没有想逃……”这话并没有说服力，刚才他开门时的第一反应正是拔腿就跑。

“他来的时间不长，不过在阜姆名头倒是不小，不管混哪一道，对他多少有些忌惮。”姑娘没有继续挤兑他，而是照着想好的说下去。

忌惮个屁啊，那是以前，公爵殿下到哪儿都能横着走。现在他就一穷水手，还得躲躲藏藏不敢暴露真实身份，名副其实的丧家之犬。他不过是和宪兵队的副队长关系交好，说得他跟什么黑道老大似的……

“不过昨天下午，他顶着一张鼻青脸肿的猪头出现在别针巷的时候，那可真是热闹非凡啊。”她的声音变得轻挑，憋不住的笑意，仿佛那是一件多么可乐的事。

他在别针巷都这么出名，这么说起来他是常客咯？卢卡的脸黑了下来，早说了那人狗改不了吃屎。

“我们之前只是互相知道对方而已，但说到单独面谈，只有过三回。”珂苏塔注意到他的表情变化，却没工夫理他心里那些弯弯绕绕，她今天来只要把该说那部分说清楚，其余的只会越描越黑。

“第一回是在我家，我们在餐厅一同享用下午茶，谈了很长时间，当然中间我家的仆人进来过好几次；第二回是在茨雷斯湾，他说他的船太小了，所以没有邀请我上去，于是我们在港口散了会儿步，我回去的时候在路上遇见了你。”

卢卡知道那一次，后来他上了船，那人的船上处处干净整洁，甲板下的空气都新鲜清透，只有大海的味道。

当然没有一丝妇人的香气。她说的应该是实话。

“最后一次就是昨天，他拜托我的事情有了结果，我们在仓库谈了一小会儿。我不知道是不是因为这个你才对他下了这么重的手。”说到最后，她的话里有丝抱怨。

“他……他怎么样了？”卢卡这才有些懊悔，看来真是冲动了，那人白白挨了一顿揍。

“肋骨没断，都是皮外伤，只是丢尽了脸面而已。这次我们办的事，他从头到尾表现得那么强硬，气势压人，结果昨天去接人的时候，竟然这幅尊容，对方差点儿就反悔了。”她没好气地翻了翻白眼。

卢卡的头垂得更低，更加懊悔，差点儿就误了事儿，如果因为这个没把比瑟拉救出来，那是天大的罪过。

他这幅瑟缩没出息的样子又一次让珂苏塔看得出了神。

“她的命真好，”她的声音轻柔，夹杂着一丝难以察觉的悲伤，“伊万把她带出来，给她起了新名字，告诉她从今以后得告别过去，她不再是别针巷里的小耗子。”

比瑟拉的名字是那人起的？卢卡胸中突然一阵激荡，有什么东西破土而出，再疯狂生长。

“没有人天生吃这碗饭的，比这更悲惨的故事我见得太多了。”她转过头，看着院子里正在吃草的驴子，“每个人都有自己的宿命，有的命生来就不是命，注定饱受践踏，最后悄无声息地消失。”

别针巷里的每一条命都是这样，包括她自己。

“命不由己，可怎么活得由自己决定。每个人都有自己的活法，我们，也不过是被命运推着努力地活下去而已……”

卢卡闻言抬起头，只看见她线条优美的侧脸。这些话似曾相识，而此时她脸上肃然悲悯的神色，竟然让他觉得和老水手一样，充满了神圣的光彩。

这是一种比她天生的美貌更耀眼百倍的光彩。

“她还年轻，年轻真好啊，至少心还没有弄脏……”她轻声呢喃，突然转过头来，直视着卢卡。

“比瑟拉，多美的名字，不是吗？”那双猫儿一般灵活的美眸闪着光采，“答应我，你和伊万一定要给她安排一个彻底不同的人生。”

我？还有我的事儿？伊万什么都不告诉我，这件事从头到尾我都蒙在鼓里。

“是……好，好的……”可是姑娘期许的目光使他不由自主地应了下来。

门口看热闹的人群并没有散去，大伙儿一边闲聊，一边计算有名的珂苏塔进去了多久。

当卢卡家的院门打开的时候，人们爆发出一阵哄笑——看来老光棍儿不行啊，一辈子的积蓄也就一杯葡萄酒不到的工夫。

卢卡被这些不怀好意的取笑弄的面红耳赤手足无措，身边的姑娘突然欺近身来，香暖的气息暧昧地拂上他的耳根。

“如果你真的想，我倒是很愿意做你生意。”她的嘴唇几乎碰上了制香师的耳朵，在旁人看来就是一个临别香吻，人群又爆出一阵起哄声。

“你来找我，我不收你钱。”

整个下午卢卡心神不宁，搬出一些设备和原料想要开工，却怎么都集中不了精神。

那人说了今天会来，他明天就走了，一走不知道什么时候回来。可是自己说了不想再看见他，那他还会来吗？

应该会吧，不然也不会接连搬出老水手和珂苏塔做说客。

再说这件事还是那人不好，他瞒着自己那么多事，而且……他逛妓院了，这笔账一定不能饶了他，一定要好好跟他算清楚。

我都还没去过呢……珂苏塔说可以去找她，我怎么会去……就算，那个，我也不会不给钱，我不是吃白食的人……

哎，在想什么呢，我肯定不可能去。

那人万一真的气得不轻，再也不来了，也没法跟他算账了……

他满腹心事，活儿也没怎么干，直到天色暗了，也没见那人上门，他愈发慌张起来。

要不要去码头找他？跟他说这件事是我误会了……当然这可不是认错，就是让他知道我已经知道了……

卢卡犹豫了一会儿，最后还是下定决心。那人明早就走了，今晚是最后的机会。他套上羊毛披肩，翻出浸了油脂的火把，正准备出门的时候，那人来了。

他颧骨上留着大块的淤青，肿已经消了大半，看上去精神十足。他一边进门一边说抱歉啊，明天就要启航了，今天得把事情全部做完，耽误久了一点。

跟平时没有区别，一样轻快跳脱，好像什么都没发生过。他说今天太晚了，所以没有买菜，只买了些熟食凑合吃吃。

他从进门就开始忙活，点上了灯，把买来的熟食从纸袋里拿出来放进盘子里，卢卡从身侧靠近了他，看见他脸上的淤青透着紫色。

“你先……你先坐下，我给你抹点儿药。”他拉着那人，按着他坐在凳子上。

“哦，好。”那人乖巧地任他摆布。

“疼不疼？”他温顺的样子让卢卡更加心酸，粘着草药油的手指碰到他的伤处，滚烫滚烫的，几乎破了皮。

“有一点，过几天就会好的。”伊万配合地仰起头，面目全非的脸只有一双青玉色的眼睛漂亮如昔。

“我……我很抱歉……”那双眼睛这么近距离地凝视着他，毫无怪罪之意，只是视若珍宝地看着他，所以道歉的话最终说出了口。

“没关系的，卢卡，你有权利生气，只是……”伊万眨了眨眼，一脸委屈，“以后你再怎么生气，能不能不要当着这么多人的面打我……”

“我在码头混了这么些日子，也算有头有面，这么挨揍好丢脸的……”

你一穷水手还有头有面……他不禁莞尔，不过当众这样真的不好，丢脸的是他们俩。

“如果你真的非打我不可，一刻都等不了，能不能不要打我的脸……”

“就你这张脸金贵。”他啐道，手上微微使劲，伊万立刻痛得叫起来。

“可不就是，我就靠这张脸了。”他顺势抱住卢卡坐在腿上，脸凑近了来，“你不喜欢我的脸吗？”

大晚上的，这鼻青脸肿的咋一看丑得吓人，此时还像献宝一样凑过来，卢卡忍不住笑出声。

“笑了就是不生气了。”他继续凑近，亲了亲卢卡的脸颊，又亲了亲嘴唇。

你被打成这样，还怕我生气呐……他的气息火热而浓烈，带着多日辛劳的体味，几乎要将周围的一切燃烧起来。

“你好臭……”卢卡同样被那热度烫得浑身发热，却故意嫌弃地皱皱眉，“你放开我，先吃饭，一会儿洗个澡。”

“当然没有你香。”他意犹未尽地又香了几下，扶着卢卡的腰站起来，然后欢快地跑去把晚餐端上桌。

他带来了烟熏鲣鱼和贻贝干，另外还有一些炸粉团和烤扁桃，十分丰盛。他一边招呼卢卡吃，一边感慨这几天实在忙，都没工夫好好吃顿饭。

“你没有要告诉我的事吗？”卢卡安静地等他唠叨完，才出声问道。老水手和珂苏塔只对他说了部分情况，整个事情他不过知道个大概，还有很多疑问需要搞清楚。

“有的呢，我和德杨好久没有表演了，这往后我一走，对阜姆城的住民来说更是个大损失。”他龇着牙嬉皮笑脸地说。

“你……”卢卡气结，知道他是故意的。

“我们之前可受欢迎了，好多人都来看我们，到了阜姆以后你一次都没来过，当然不知道啦。”他笑得开心，浑似没有感觉到卢卡的怒意。

“每次表演和排练，都有很多人来看热闹。有一个小姑娘，又小又脏，总是一个人来，站得远远的，不敢靠近其他人。”

卢卡刚想发火，就听他说到这里，一肚子火马上压了回去。

“其他人也不理她，尤其是姑娘们，都离她老远。我很早就注意到她，虽然她站得远，但我知道她喜欢听我弹琴，我能看出来。有一次我主动跟她搭话，问她叫什么名字，想不想靠近一点听得清楚一些。”

“没等我走近，她就像一只受惊的小动物一样逃走了，然后再也没有出现过。”他的语调平静，渐渐变得严肃起来。

“后来我就开始忙了，把这事也给忘了。这些日子我们跟很多商人打交道谈生意，免不了接触各式各样的场合，偶然去了别针巷一家从来没去过的店。”

“等等，你不是掌舵手吗？怎么还轮得着你谈生意？”还去妓院谈，可美死你了……

“我在船上掌舵，这不还没开船嘛。我可是很重要的，船上的大事小情都得让我拿主意，谈生意当然少不了我。”他轻松地说道，一边把几颗扁桃丢进嘴里。

也是，这人能说会道，一身本事，到哪儿都能派上用场，船老板喜欢他仰仗他也不是什么奇怪的事。

“我一眼就认出了那个小姑娘，虽然她一直低着头，跟在仆人后面干一些端茶递水的杂活。”他收起了刚才的轻松，又变得严肃。

“我以为她只是使唤的女仆，毕竟她那么小……可是没多久我就知道我想错了。”他停顿了一下，似乎不忍再说下去。

卢卡微微地颤抖，他一样害怕听下去。

“做她生意的客人说好听些都是有点特殊癖好的，其实说白了就是变态。你知道这样的人无处不在，在我们身边的普通人，每天打交道的人，人一多了什么货色都有。”

“然而她必须依靠这些东西，不然根本没办法在这个世界上生存。”伊万声音低沉，斟酌着，尽量避免提及让人不适的词汇，“她很害怕，但已经习惯了害怕，习惯了痛苦，这才是最可悲的。”

“卢卡，我没有办法……我没有办法忽略过去，我的同伴劝我不要多管闲事，可我怎么也忘不了……”他痛苦地捂住了脸，声音颤抖。

“她让我想起你，卢卡。”他的脸藏在修长的手掌后面，几乎哽咽着说道。

“想起你哭的样子，我没有办法……”

卢卡明白他的意思，上午珂苏塔提到的时候，他就明白了。比瑟拉的肤色、发色和瞳色都同自己一模一样，连胆小畏缩的个性都一样。他回想起自己十来岁的时候，面对整个世界的恶意，同样恐惧无助。

他们各怀心事地沉默了一会儿，也没有继续进食。

“所以你才找了老水手和珂苏塔帮忙是吗？”卢卡先出声，继续了话题。

“是的，我先找了老水手，在我下定决心之后。”伊万揉了揉眉心，显然已经平复了情绪，“他告诉我得去找珂苏塔。”

“那不美得你，怪不得一个字都不跟我提。”他不满地哼了声。

“我不跟你提可不是因为这个，”伊万忙解释道，“事实上除了经手人，我没有跟任何人提过这件事。”

“因为有很大可能失败，如果那样，没有必要让你和我一起来承受这种痛苦。”

他说得对，卢卡心想，这件事本来就越少人知道越好，如果换成自己，一样不会对任何人提起。

“那……她那么好看，你就……你就……”他心虚地小声说。他确实心虚，伊万肯定也听说了他酒醉出洋相，知道了他心底深处那些奇怪龌蹉的秘密。

“这世界上好看的人多了去，对我有意思的也多了去，我都要一个个动心思吗？可不得累死我。”

哟，瞧瞧你这又自恋上了。谁说她对你有意思了，我还觉得她对我有意思呢！

“好了，吃饭吧。”他嫌弃的表情伊万看在眼里，笑着宠溺地捏了捏他的鼻尖，“你看都这么晚了呢。”

卢卡洗完出来的时候，看见伊万正在喂驴子。厨房跟之前一样被他收拾了个干净，工作间也一样，卢卡下午摊了一台子，又被他全部整理进了杂物间，工作台上空无一物。

“说了不用收拾那么好，你都不累吗？”他轻声抱怨，更心疼水手辛苦。

“一会儿就好了，喂完驴子我就去洗澡，你先回屋等着我。”伊万一头扎在食料槽里，头都没抬。

卢卡脸一红，听出他话里的意思，他就自然地觉得他们两个要一起睡，一点儿都没考虑会被赶去睡马特奥的房间。

自己不也没考虑过嘛……他替伊万准备好洗澡水，拿出一身新里衣放在边上，然后进了屋，点了灯躺在床上。

水手手脚利索异常，很快就洗了澡换了新里衣进来了。

“要把灯吹了吗？”

“嗯，随便吧。”他把脸埋进被子里，闷声闷气地回答。

以前他们在希贝尼克的时候，经常彻夜点着数十支昂贵的牛脂大蜡烛，把宽大的寝殿照得亮如白昼。殿下大人不喜欢摸黑，他喜欢看着他调教得乖顺的宠物，身体每一个反应，脸上每一个表情，青涩的迎合的，欢愉的痛苦的……

“噗——”他吹灭了蜡烛，摸着黑爬上了床，挨着卢卡的背睡下。

情势逼人啊，曾经不识人间疾苦的殿下大人如今也知道蜡烛得来不易，任何东西都一样，能省则省。

他面对着制香师的后脑勺，一只手自然地环住他的腰，火热的手掌覆在他的肚皮上。

卢卡没有动，他也没有再动，只能感觉到隔着薄薄的衣料，他身上传来的热度。

“卢卡，”他轻声呢喃，气息温柔地拂过制香师的后颈，“我给你讲个故事吧。”

讲故事？在希贝尼克还没讲够？非得现在讲不可？你明天就走了，难道不该抓紧时间干更重要的事儿……

“从前有个年轻人——为了方便就称呼为我吧，当然并这不是真的我。”他的声音有些哑，慢慢变得悠远。

“我二十岁就继承了爵位，祖先给我留下了大片广袤富饶的土地，我不但富有，而且在公国最精锐的军队里服役，被视为最有前途的年轻一代，那时我志得意满，雄心勃勃。”

这不就是你么，还故意说不是你……

“很多人为我的婚事发愁，因为我拒绝亲近任何人，他们不知道我只是在等着我命中注定的那个人出现。”

啊？往自己脸上贴金也不是这么个贴法……这得多厚的脸皮，才敢把你当时那副欠打流氓嘴脸吹成这样？

“直到在科尔丘拉，我奉命前去接岛上唯一的制香师，那时我才知道，原来我的心有一天会为了一个人而跳动。”

“我喜欢偷偷看他干活，熟练地摆弄各种奇形怪状的器具；他不爱说话，经常安静得不存在一样；他身上总带着若有若无的香气，后来我才发现，不管他弄了什么香料，那种香味就会沾在他身上很长时间，这真是神奇……我喜欢跟他在一起，干活儿也好，不说话也好，在他身边，我的心也跟着宁静下来。”

这是博尔纳……卢卡开始发抖，意识到他正在讲被自己毁掉的年轻人的故事。

我早就知道我并没有真的喜欢男人，而是他——卢卡正好是个男人而已，当然我从不在乎。我能感觉到卢卡同样欣赏我，我们每天都在一起，我一直认为他爱上我是迟早的事，直到我发现了另一个男人的存在。

那个男人的爵位比我更高，在军队更是比队长还高一级的指挥官，除了这一点，我没有任何地方比不上他。最重要的，他是个仗势欺人的恶棍，可卢卡偏偏喜欢的就是这个恶棍。

那个人没有半分真心，不过是在玩弄他而已，甚至将他置于死地。我拼了性命救出他，原以为他会认清谁才值得真心托付。

可是卢卡，我的卢卡，他那样固执，死心塌地跟着那人去了希贝尼克。我消沉了一段时日，直到得到消息我们将派驻军到斯帕拉托的港口。于是我又燃起了希望，我知道那人不会善待他，我要呆在最近的地方，等待机会。

我料想得没有错，我到斯帕拉托的时候，正是卢卡逐渐认清现实、心灰意冷的时候。机会来得很快，我安排好了逃跑路线，马上就能把他带到我的领地。我有信心，只要没有那人作梗，他一定会爱上我。

我只一心想着美好的未来，我即将得偿所愿，忽略了身边近在眼前的狼子野心，我被出卖了，我和卢卡被抓住了。

那人的怒气超出我的想象，我原本以为那只是所有物被人偷走的暴怒，我更有把握他不敢杀我，他不敢得罪整个潘诺尼亚，他承受不了那样的后果。

可是我想错了，很多次我都感受到了他杀我的决心，我没死纯属运气好。他折磨我，想尽了办法，我不是那么容易屈服的人，所以最后他做出一个足以毁灭我们的恶行。

那一天我知道了很多事，卢卡的秘密，我真的不在乎他是什么样子，男人或者女人对我来说没有区别。还有那人，他对卢卡异常执着的原因，绝不是他想的那样。

他毁掉的不光是我和卢卡，这个可怜的男人不知道。那时垂死的我比他更早明白这一点，我得意地笑了，我不会提醒他，我要让他受尽折磨，他必将为他的所作所为付出代价，一切都是他应得的。

当我活着回到潘诺尼亚时，已经被折磨得没了人样，我不敢再想卢卡，我已经对他造成了永久的伤害，支撑我活下去的，只有等着那人倒霉，悔不当初，痛不欲生那一天。

我并没有等很久，虽然我向来极有耐性。那人来找我了，失魂落魄，几近疯癫，这一天终于来了。

他说卢卡跑了，消失得无影无踪，他找遍了所有能找的地方，挖地三尺，无功而返。他抓住我的衣领，血红的眼睛似要把我刺穿，让我把卢卡还给他。他疯了，比我之前想的更疯。

我们打了一架，我自然打不过一条疯狗。他要我的命，每一招都拼死一搏，我知道他恨我、嫉妒我。所以我又一次差点死在他的手上，如果不是我怀孕的妻子及时出现，扑在了我身上，我早就被他砍成了两段。

我又一次见到他，是在我第一个孩子出生后不久。我很吃惊，因为按照我之前听到的消息，他应该已经被晒死在了外海的尖角岩。当然我并没有认为这样惨死是他应得的下场。

他的样子变了很多，消瘦、落魄、木然。他没有再像疯狗一样非要置我于死地，只是告诉我，他要去找卢卡，千山万水，穷尽一生，也绝不后退。

我的妻子抱着我们刚出生的儿子惊慌失措地跑来，她还记得这个差点打死她丈夫的男人。

我安抚了她一阵，那人一直呆滞地望着我们一家，然后默不作声地离开了。妻子看着他的背影，问我那是什么人。

我的妻子，在我养伤的时候嫁给了我，甚至很长时间里我都没看清她的样子。她一样温柔而沉默，让人经常忽略她的存在；她其实很美，尤其是抱着我们的孩子，夕阳照在她脸上，冲着我恬静地一笑。

这是我的妻子，我理应告诉她所有的事。因为过去的一切已经随风而去，从今往后，我生命里最重要的只有我的家，我的妻儿。

卢卡的脸埋在枕头里，无声地哭泣。伊万从身后抱着他，把他翻了个身，让他靠在自己肩膀上。

“去年秋天，他的第二个孩子出生了。他现在很好，卢卡，他已经放下了过去。”伊万轻轻抚着他的背，声音温柔。

“是……是真的吗？你没有骗我？”他哽咽着，颤抖得几乎说不出完整的句子。

“你忘了我发过的誓言吗？我绝不会骗你。”伊万亲了亲他的额头，“除了美满幸福的家庭，他现在得到特尔皮米尔殿下的重用，重新回到了军队里。”

“那真是太好了。”卢卡轻声叹息，更多的是庆幸。他没有毁掉任何人，博尔纳又回到了原来轨迹。

“大家都很好，只剩下我们了……”温软的嘴唇从卢卡的额头到脸来回摩挲。

卢卡伸手搂住他的脖子，主动吻上了他。

这是一个缠绵悱恻，破镜重圆，失而复得的吻。两人倾尽所有的柔情蜜意，都化在了这个深吻里。

卢卡身体发热，主动靠近了他，贴在他身上，然后发现了不对劲。

“怎么了？”水手全身僵硬异常，连抱着他的手都像冻住了一般。

水手的脸埋进他的颈窝，低哑地笑了几声，带着几分似曾相识的尴尬和无奈。

“我也不知道怎么了……”他不敢抬起头来，感到惭愧和羞耻，“大概最近太累了……”

卢卡脑子轰地一声，各种片段走马灯一样从他脑海闪过。

难怪你非得在兹拉特科快活的时候故意把他吓得废掉，那是嫉妒啊……

怪不得佐拉非弄死你不可，这种时候发现你原来……我也会想弄死你……

怪不得你对珂苏塔那样的尤物无动于衷，明明是有心无力……

怪不得你不慌不忙，都这个时候了还讲什么故事……

强烈的悔恨涌上他的心头——当初下手太重了，这下傻了吧，倒霉的竟然是自己。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的快结束了，这是倒数第二章。


	13. Chapter 13

“绝对不行。”

俊美的中年医生此时毫无形象地瘫坐在窗边的软塌上，头顶上是初夏清澈的蓝天。

“我还有家人——虽然我光棍儿一条，但我有弟弟弟媳，有侄子侄女，我得为他们考虑。”他翻着白眼，一脸不屑。

“所以我才不要惹那条疯狗，之前博尔纳……”他口快，反应也快，猛地打住，迟疑了一阵。

“反正，我不干这种事儿。”

卢卡低垂着头，难掩满脸的失望。听尼科提起了博尔纳，也提醒了他，已经害惨了一个，怎么又开始犯糊涂要害下一个。

一切都是他咎由自取，为什么总要连累别人……

“你得靠自己明白吗，我……我最多帮一点儿小忙……”医生突然坐直身体，压低声音凑近了他。

“这个，也许能派上用场。”一个小巧的玻璃瓶子伸到了他的眼前，里面装着少许白色粉末。

“只需要一点儿……切记，一定得控制用量，这很重要。”

黑暗中只能看见那人模糊的轮廓，虽然看不清表情，但卢卡能猜出来，此时他羞耻和尴尬的样子，就跟所有的窝囊废一样。

“睡吧。”卢卡轻声叹了口气，转了半个身，仰面躺平，闭上了眼睛。

“不是，卢卡，你听我解释……”那人焦急地说道，又贴近了他，“我平时不这样，这个……是能用的……”

“你还用过？”他睁圆眼睛，拔高了声音。

“没有没有，我发誓……卢卡你得相信我……”伊万急得舌头打结，“你离开我之后，我哪儿有心思想那些……”

“可能是过了太久……突然就不听使唤了……”

“等一会儿应该能好……”

他心急火燎语无伦次的样子，这是卢卡从来没有见过的。哪怕再怎么落魄潦倒，他也一直从容而平静。

“好了好了，我知道了。”卢卡忍住笑，清了清嗓子。好吧，这件事儿根本没有什么可笑的，怪只怪自己那时头脑发昏，下手太重，酿成了大错。

没错，卢卡压根儿不信他的辩解，一个字都不信。这个……只要是男人都不会承认吧。

“既然累了就好好休息，睡觉吧。”他柔声说道，偏过脸亲了亲水手的嘴唇，安抚性的一个吻。

伊万却突然伸出双手扣住他的腰，搂住他转了小半圈，抱着他坐在自己身上。

“你要干嘛？”卢卡惊呼一声，双手撑在他礁石一般坚硬的胸膛上。

“卢卡，”他的声音沙哑，借着窗外透入的一点月光，他的一双眼睛闪闪发亮，深深地注视着坐在身上的制香师。

“你一直都想做个男人，是吗？”

啥？卢卡愣住了。这是他内心最深处的秘密，连他自己都不知道，如果不是昨晚醉酒失言，这个秘密将被永远埋葬。

旁人只道他猥琐闷骚，有贼心没贼胆，当个笑话哈哈一乐过去了。可是伊万不同，这是世界上他最亲近的人，了解他的一切。

更甘愿对他所有的心情感同身受。

“现在，就请你做个男人，把我当成……当成……”他的目光没有闪烁，只是声音抑制不住地颤抖。

“当成随便什么都好。”他长长地出了一口气，既然已经下定了决心，“做任何你想做的事，把我绑起来，怎么都行……”

啊？你？我没想过对你……一丁点儿都没有过……虽然你很漂亮，身材也很棒……

“要我转过去吗？”他的眼睛亮得出奇，真诚地等待一个指令。

卢卡居高临下地凝视他半晌，观察他表情的变化，等着他反悔。但什么都没有发生，这张脸坦荡而坚决。

“算了，”他翻身从那人身上爬下来，缩着身体钻进了里侧的被窝。

“我没兴趣当搅屎棍。”

他气鼓鼓地面朝着里面，他是生气，但说不清为什么。

还能为什么，被人刺破心底隐秘的不爽呗。然而更重要的，更让他生气的，这样的伊万让他感到陌生，一点儿都不喜欢的陌生。

伊万显然也察觉到了他的怒气，从身后抱住他，“卢卡，抱歉又惹你生气了，我只是想……”

“睡觉。”他的声音严厉，拖长了尾音。

就像欲求不满的妻子对待力不从心的丈夫，他们之间好像就是这么回事。

往后就是沉默无言，窝囊废丈夫往往忍气吞声，无话可说。

虽然心事重重，但因为伊万陪在身边，他入睡很快。一整晚不停做梦，梦到很多人，却什么都没记住。

“卢卡，醒醒。”他睡得正香，偏偏被人扰了清梦。

“快醒醒，我好像行了……”

“别吵我睡觉。”他闭着眼睛一拳挥过去，结结实实打在什么地方，然后世界清静了。

他又做了一会儿梦，半梦半醒间听到有人凑在他耳边，轻声细语。

“我走了，卢卡。”

嗯，走吧……他迷糊了一阵，不知道过了多久，才猛然惊醒。

伊万走了！

天已经大亮，身边没有人，屋子里也没有。到处都整齐干净，只有桌子上一只木盘，盛着一个剩下的佛卡夏。

卢卡抓起来一边啃，一边急忙收拾背囊。怎么睡到了现在，准备的东西没有给他，还有好多话没对他说，而且好像……是不是又打到他脸了……

他把打包好的新里衣长裤、绑腿袜套统统塞进背囊，又拉出床底下的箱子，把厚布钱袋整个拽出来。

那人为了赎比瑟拉，欠了一屁股债。反正全阜姆都知道自己床底下藏着这些钱，放这儿也不安全。

“今天辛苦你了，给我跑快点儿啊。”这是他头一回骑驴，从前舍不得，但今天顾不上了，就怕晚了一点点那人的船开跑了。

毛驴儿虽然不大高兴，但还算争气，撒开蹄儿奋力奔跑。卢卡一路都在注意路上的行人，想着不知道那人走了多久，也许可以赶上他。

太阳已经高照，他一路赶到了阜姆的港口，今天出海的船可不止一艘，到处都是人。他骑着驴在人群中焦急地穿梭，在上次狠揍伊万的地方下了地，不知所措地左顾右盼。

“卢卡。”他突然听到一个说不上熟悉还是陌生的大嗓门女声在唤他，忙循声望去。

“卢卡，快过来。”那是一位身材丰腴的少妇，一前一后背着两个小娃娃，一手挽着一个大包袱，另一只手使劲向他挥舞，“快来，伊万在这边。”

我认识她吗？为什么她一副跟我很熟的样子？卢卡虽然满腹疑惑，还是牵着驴子走了近去。

这是一位城里中产打扮的女子，应该还很年轻，身前的孩子很小不到一岁的样子，背后的男孩有点大了，圆圆脸看起来呆呆地可爱，一边打量卢卡一边吸着手指流着口水。

虽然女子的脸也有些圆，但生得眉清目秀，一头闪着金属光泽的红色长发辫成一条辫子……

“亚斯米娜！”怎么胖成这样了！

红发少妇笑得爽朗，一手热络地攀着他的胳膊，力道十足地把他往前带着走。

“我们好些年没见了啊。我们刚搬来阜姆不久，以后应该就在这儿定下了……”她很高兴，一边和卢卡攀谈，“其实，其实我们前天就见到你了，就在这儿。”

她说着大笑起来，像是想到了什么好笑至极的事。

“哟，卢卡你来了啊，伊万在上面呢，马上就下来。”一个水手打扮的大个子笑眯眯地朝他们走来，亚斯米娜背上的小男孩立刻挥着小手开心得哇哇大叫。

这回卢卡倒是立刻认出来了，虽然很吃惊他竟然也成了水手——既然见到了亚斯米娜，那她的丈夫出现就一点儿也不奇怪。

“米兰！你……你们……”

“你跟伊万在一个船上？”老友久别重逢，千言万语竟无从说起。卢卡有些激动，脑子里塞满了问题，最关心的就是那人孤身漂泊在外，身边是不是有人照应。

“那当然啦，他跟以前一样是我老大呢。”米兰接过妻子手里的大包袱，他壮了一大圈儿，还跟意大利亚人一样留起了大胡子，只有憨憨的笑容还和从前一样。

老大？他还没来得及吃惊，米兰接下来的话让他顿时无地自容。

“早就该去拜访你了，不过最近实在太忙，家都没法回。本来前天见你来了，我还开心呢，以为能趁机跟你叙叙旧……”

“谁敢跟你打招呼啊，”亚斯米娜接过话，“你就像一只发了狂的怪力大兔子，我真没想到伊万会有这么一天……”

“别说你了，我跟他多少年了，也没见他这样过。”

夫妻俩一起大笑起来。卢卡羞得面红耳赤，前天他是来码头了，什么都没干，光把那人揍了一顿，还让老熟人撞个正着。

太丢人了……以后再也不能这样了，要揍也得关上门……

“今天他的脸又肿起来了，你又把他怎么了……”听米兰话音未落，他就被揽进身后的怀抱。

“卢卡，你来了。”这是伊万如释重负的声音，卢卡被温暖的气息包围，贴上他胸腔，感受到一颗有力跳动的心脏。

“看来这个冬天你过得挺惨啊，伊万。”米兰在他跟前早没了从前的毕恭毕敬，嬉皮笑脸地挤兑他。

“马尔科和托马在上面焦头烂额，忙得不可开交。我看你是真的很体恤他们，很想替他们分担点儿。”伊万果然半边脸又肿起来了，新伤叠着老伤，这么板着脸有些狰狞，更有些好笑，“比起跟你老婆孩子告别，恐怕你更愿意上去干活儿。”

“哪有哪有，对了，我刚想起来我还得带我儿子买点儿好吃的去。”米兰显然一点儿都不觉得好笑，忙讪讪地陪着笑脸，“我们去买糖了啊，卢卡，回头再叙。”

“你……你们……”他们才刚见上面，话都没说几句，卢卡还有好多问题要问呢，他们一家子竟然就这么被这人吓跑了。

回头是什么时候呢，他们从君士坦丁堡回来不知道多久以后了。

“别担心，你有大把的时间跟米兰叙旧呢。”他微微的惆怅看在伊万眼里，语气温柔地宽慰他。

“为……为什么？”卢卡有些茫然，听出来他话里有话。

“因为你要加入我们，跟我们一起远航了呀。”他突然一把抱起制香师，轻松地扛上肩。

“谁说……你干什么？我的驴……”卢卡被吓得尖叫，紧紧抓住牵驴的绳子，发现他们引来无数侧目。

“你快放我下来，丢不丢人……”他压低声音，指甲用力掐着水手坚硬的后背。

“哎哟哎哟……”伊万吃痛，把他放了下来，但一只手还是紧紧揽住他的腰。

“谁说我要跟你一起走了……”他面红耳赤，周围那些看热闹的目光并没有减少。

“哦，你都带着行李来了，还有你的宝贝钱袋。”伊万一手掂了掂他沉甸甸的背囊，果然发出细微的钱币碰撞声，“难道不打算跟我走？再说你家里现在可收拾得要出远门的样子，半块多余的面包都没。”

啊，原来他这两次上门都殷勤地收拾得一尘不染是预谋已久。

“钱……钱袋，我是打算借给你，让你把债还了……”他急忙辩解。

“还债？我有债需要还吗？”伊万明显一头雾水。

“你为了比瑟拉……”卢卡压低了声音，转动眼珠四周张望了一圈。

水手大笑起来，一把抱紧了他，“我的卢卡真好，这么为我着想。”

“不过，我真的没有欠债。你瞧我们的船，”他往身边一指，“这就是我们的船，我们指望着它，只要它一开，金山银山都能搬来。”

卢卡这才发现他们站在一艘巨大而气派的货船跟前，他这辈子都没见过这么大的船。

“这……这是你们的船？”他结巴着问，想起了伊万那小得可怜破船，费了一个冬天的心血才把它修好。而这艘巨轮，轻而易举就能把那小船碾个稀碎。

正因为有这样的印象，所以他想象的伊万干活儿的船也是个又小又破的旧船。

“怎么样，它很漂亮吧？”他的惊讶水手全看在眼里，得意地要拖着他踏上跳板，“走吧，跟我上去吧。”

“我不能去……我的驴，我的驴怎么办呀？”卢卡微微地挣扎，一手还是牢牢牵着缰绳。

“驴子，驴子好办。”伊万的脑子转得飞快，抬起头朝着高高的船舷喊了一声，“比瑟拉，小丫头，快看看谁来了。”

比瑟拉也要一起出海？卢卡果然看到小姑娘亚麻金色的小小脑袋探了出来。

“是……是……”她依旧拘谨，但一看是卢卡，明显露出了喜悦的神情。她轻巧地飞奔而下，连晃晃悠悠的狭窄跳板都飞快地一穿而过。

“卢……卢卡大人……”她有些笨拙地对制香师行了一个屈膝礼。

“卢卡要跟我们一起出海呢，高不高兴？”伊万一手揽着他的肩，一手接过了缰绳。

“我……我没有……”卢卡试图握紧缰绳，却没敌过他的力气。

“真的吗？那真是太好了……”她的声音又小又尖，就连开心都那么小心翼翼。

“不过现在我们得先安顿好他的驴子。”伊万轻快地晃晃手里的缰绳，“得请你帮个忙，去把小队长找来。”

“好……好的……我知道他在哪儿，马上就来。”她虽然害羞，甚至现在都不敢和他们目光对视，但始终带着微笑，苍白的脸上浮现着一丝红晕，一转身轻巧地跑开了，小鹿一般跳脱。

“你这使唤人的毛病得改一改，对米兰也是，”卢卡望着小姑娘欢快的背影，回头不忘数落水手，“你以为还是以前呢。”

“是是，你说得是。”伊万陪着笑，用鼻尖碰了碰他额头，“我是得对他好一点儿，以后一定改。”

“你别……”他本对这样当众亲呢有些排斥，可一见伊万鼻青脸肿的一张猪头，不禁又感到内疚心疼，数落的话又咽了回去。

每个人都在忙自己的活儿，也没谁有空一直盯着他们看。

“米兰怎么会跟你在一起？”他转而问出心里的疑问。

“你给他安排的活儿这就忘啦？你不是让他做我的侍从嘛？”水手故意装着没听懂他的意思。

“你现在要什么侍从！”卢卡气急败坏地吼道。

“我们那时说好他服役期满就到我这里来，结果他还没来我就倒霉了。”伊万收起了玩笑，正色说道，“这对他反倒是件好事，达里奥本打算延长他的兵役，想个法子把他提拔上去，不过他自己选的，要跟着我。”

“也算他好眼光，跟着我在海上讨生活，别的不说，挣得可比在军队里多多了，可以给他老婆孩子最好的生活。”

不对劲儿，这里面不对劲儿……

“留在军队一样跟家人聚少离多，而且快要打仗了，当个水手可比当兵更安全。”

“要打仗了？跟谁？”卢卡一惊，把刚刚察觉的不对劲儿抛在了脑后。

“这件事早就传遍了，这次应该是真的。特尔皮米尔大公对南边的罗马人已经忍无可忍，这一仗恐怕等不了多久。”伊万捧起他的脸，漂亮的青玉色眼睛变得深沉而凝重。

“我一直等待的机会就要来了。卢卡，跟我一起走吧。呆在我身边，看我怎么报仇。”

报仇？

“为我报仇，更为了你。”哪怕肿着一张脸，他此时的样子十足认真，让人信赖。

“你是说……”卢卡为那样的神色着迷，迷茫地问道。

“你应该不知道兹拉特科是怎么把他外甥弄上台的，他暗中勾结了罗马人。”伊万的拇指轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，坚定的眼中闪过一丝狠戾，“那些伤害过你的人，他们一个都跑不掉。”

“不，我不要你去做危险的事。”他突然清醒过来，慌乱地抱住水手精壮的窄腰，“我们现在很好，过去的仇我已经忘记了。”

“你放心，我一定会做好周密的计划。”他关切的样子让伊万心中一暖，一手顺势按在他的背上，“我会寻找最合适的时机，绝不会让我们暴露在危险中，你只需要看着我怎么痛打落水狗。”

“我……我……”他想冲口而出答应，可最后的顾虑还是拉回了他，“马特奥，他说了很快回来找我，我不能……”

“这件事也交给我安排吧，”伊万早习惯了他的磨磨唧唧，笑着答道，“现在正好乘着东北风，我们的船大，开足马力，一定能最早到达斯帕拉托。”

“我们到了斯帕拉托，我知道捕猎手们的联络点，很容易就能给他们送信。”他低着头，亲呢地凑近制香师的耳朵哄道，“马特奥八年没有回家，让他没有顾虑地在家多待一段时间不好么？有我照顾你呢……”

“那……那……”卢卡被他喷出的热气烧得面红耳赤，晕乎乎地正要答应。

身后突然传来一阵清嗓子的咳嗽声，他像只被踩了尾巴的猫猛地跳开。

“抱歉打扰了，我们等了好一阵子。”声音竟然是伊万队长发出来的，他似乎正忍着笑，“我可是很忙的，没工夫等你们亲热完。”

他的身边站着比瑟拉，小姑娘红着脸低着头，看都不敢看向他们。

“我让小丫头去找小队长，你怎么把大队长带来啦。”伊万倒是轻松，还打起了趣儿。

比瑟拉垂着头抖得跟筛子似的，一句话都说不出，让人看着不忍。

“瞧瞧，你吓唬个小姑娘算什么本事，有事儿冲我来。”队长大人朝上翻了翻白眼儿。

“不就是替你看着驴嘛，我不比那臭小子可靠？”他一边说，一边一把抢过缰绳，毛驴儿撅起鼻孔不满地朝他喷了一口气。

“那就交给你啦，可得看好了。”伊万轻轻捶了他肩膀一下，“回来少了根驴毛，惟你是问。”

“去你的。”队长也捶了伊万一下，扯了扯缰绳，“我走了啊，你保重，等着你回来。”

“保重。”

男人之间的友谊不需要太多言语，一个互相信任的眼神就已足够。卢卡看着威武的军官牵着一头倔驴，一路还不停跟它较劲，实在很是喜感。

“小丫头去把我的屋子收拾下吧，卢卡也要住进去呢。”伊万转头对还在发抖的比瑟拉说道。

“哦……好的。”小姑娘如蒙大赦，逃得飞快，一转眼跃过跳板，消失在船舷上。

“谁说我要跟你住一屋……”卢卡不满地嚷嚷，整个船的人都知道他俩住一屋……那不就跟从前一样了？

“那你想跟谁住？”伊万挑挑眉，一手把他搂紧了些，“船上人多地小，可不比你家，还想一人一屋呢？”

“走吧，我们上去，我迫不及待要给你看看我们的船呢。”他牵着卢卡一只手，把扭扭捏捏的制香师拽上了跳板。

“我们真的很需要你，你的医学和药理知识能帮上大忙，让水手们免受病痛和伤痛的折磨。”

“我没带药草……”卢卡被他说得动心，瞬间没了气焰。

“船上都备着那，以前都是我这个半吊子给他们弄，早就被嫌弃得不行，你来了大伙儿会很高兴的。”伊万回头冲他一笑，阳光明媚下就算鼻青脸肿也让人觉得暖意融融。

你还兼职干大夫？那可真难为水手们了……

“船长，船长，等等我，船长……”

他们刚踏上甲板，卢卡还没来得及感受居高临下的开阔，就听见一个年轻欢快的声音由远及近。

谁是船长？他同样好奇，这么大一艘货轮的船长是什么样子，他在船上当医生，总应该得的到船长的首肯。

“船长，是我呀！”他们刚才呆的岸上，一个模样漂亮的少年正背着小行囊站在那里，一双灵活的眼睛抬起来充满希翼地看着他们。

这是码头多样屋的小学徒尼古拉，卢卡认得他，算起来已经很久没见过他了。

“船长，你说我满十八岁就带我上船，我已经把工辞了。”他欢快地一蹦一跳，迫不及待想要跃上跳板。

他在对谁说话？卢卡左看右看，怎么都觉得他看向的是自己和伊万……然后他疑惑的目光慢慢挪到身边的水手脸上。

“上来吧。”确实是伊万在说话，脸色说不上阴沉但明显没有刚才那么高兴。

少年得到了允许，一路蹦跳上了甲板。他察言观色，发现自己出现得似乎不是时候，谄笑着跟卢卡打了招呼。

“米莱，”伊万回过头招呼正在身后收缆绳的一个年轻水手，“把这小子带上去，让马尔科给他安排个活儿。”

卢卡呆滞地看着严肃的水手带着陪着笑脸的少年走远，想起来早就发现的不对劲。不对，更早之前，远在跟珂苏塔和老水手长谈之前，各种不对劲的蛛丝马迹。

“你……你……”他极力克制着颤抖，还有一拳抡到那张肿脸上的冲动。

“卢卡，你知道掌舵手的含义吗？”伊万很平静，完全没有被戳破谎言的慌乱，青玉色的眼睛凝视着他。

“掌控着整条船前进的方向，对一艘船来说，对所有的船员来说，这个人至关重要。”

你这是在辩解吗？卢卡看着他，心中气恼，竟然一句话都说不出。

“这并不是什么秘密，我们的船大，有四个掌舵手，分别兼任船长、大副、二副和向导。哪怕在陆地上，许多人听见掌舵手这个称号，都能联想到他在船上的位置。”

你这么说，被耍得团团转是我活该，就因为我没见识吗？

“我对你没有任何隐瞒。”他的目光坚定而坦然。

是吗？他说他在船上干活儿，司职掌舵手，冬天他们靠岸休整，其余水手都回家跟家人团聚，只有他无处可去，暂住在港口的小船上。

老水手知道他是干嘛的，珂苏塔知道，队长和小队长也知道，甚至马特奥都知道……

好像真的没有一句假话。

“可是你拥有一条船，还有侍从供你使唤，现在还有侍女，你怎么说你一无所有？”卢卡思考了一会儿，低着头无力地问。

“谁说这船是我一个人的？他们也不是我的侍从，我们是伙伴关系，包括米兰，他是我最信赖的大副。”伊万搂住他的脖子，粗砺的掌心摩挲着他颈侧的皮肤，“有一天他们认为我不再能带领他们开往正确的方向，也许船长就不是我了。”

“我被他们选上船长，也不过去年的事。我们的船经历了一些变故，甚至发生了流血，这些事我将来再告诉你。”

卢卡想起他身上那些伤，盘踞整个后背的如同巨龙爪子一般恐怖的砍伤和刺伤，自己竟然从来没有关心过它们的来历……

“而且小丫头也不是我的侍女，”见制香师态度软化，他暗暗松了一口气，继续说道，“她不能在船上呆太久，我们得想个好地方安置她。”

“为什么？”他又吃了一惊，可怜的小姑娘还没有找到归宿，还得不停漂泊吗？

“带着女子跑船不合规矩，捎带个女客短途旅行倒还说得过去，所以我们恐怕在半程就得把她放下去，时间还挺紧迫的。”伊万的双手滑倒他的腰上，搂着他贴近自己。

“而且船上鱼龙混杂，就算是朝夕相处的伙伴，谁也不能保证隔着两张皮的人心，她一个小姑娘呆着不安全，时间越长越不安全。”他的语气变得忧心忡忡，“所以我们得看好她，卢卡，一上船我难免杂务缠身，她就全指着你保护了。”

“那你想好该把她送到哪里去吗？”卢卡抬头问道。

“这个你得帮我出主意了，我想了很久都没想出门道。”他蹙着眉，陷入困境的样子。

“我在想……多米尼克和布鲁诺的旅馆是不是需要人手，打扫或者干点儿使唤的活儿。”他知道的人不多，随即想起伊万认识的人远比他多得多，忙补充道，“当然，你应该认识更多开店铺的老板，我们一路拜访，也许有更合适的地方。”

“我就知道我的卢卡有好主意。”伊万眉开眼笑地啄了一下他的嘴唇，“我怎么离得开你。”

你早就想好了吧，故意让我说……他就不信这个聪明绝顶的人真想不到。

“走吧，我们到瞭望台上去，我得下令起航了呢。”伊万大笑着，一手揽着他攀上一条陡峭盘旋的舷梯。

还是有很多不对劲，怎么就这么稀里糊涂地又原谅他了？卢卡拼了命地想，想要找出哪里不对劲。

“那你一开始，是故意住在一条破成那样的小船上吗？”终于让他想到了。

“我从一个渔夫手里买下了那条船，其实并不便宜。”伊万倒是一点儿都不紧张，从善如流地答道，“他的妻子病了，我想那些钱能帮助他度过难关。”

那你承认故意的了，你做了善事，顺便装得穷困潦倒，你知道我耳根子软……

“你不喜欢那条船吗？我花了一个冬天，用我自己的双手把它变成了现在的样子，我以为你会喜欢这件礼物。”他握紧了制香师的手。

卢卡暂时还没想到。尼古拉的出现可把他吓了一跳，因为他已经彻底把这机灵的少年忘了个干净。

在挽回制香师的整个计划中，这个小少年可是起了重要的作用。卢卡暂时没发现，可得在他想起来之前找个机会跟他坦白，哪怕挨一顿揍也行，至少得等船开了……

大货船的瞭望台奇高无比，整个港口几乎一览无余，水手们穿梭忙碌，岸上的船工忙着解开缆绳，合力举着铁锹往船身上顶。

挽着大包袱的米兰飞奔而来，在跳板被收起来的最后一刻跳上船，一边回头跟岸上的妻儿挥手告别，一边快速攀爬舷梯。

“船长。”他喘着气爬上瞭望台。

“开船吧。”只是轻描淡写一句吩咐，与卢卡想象的气势磅礴的呼喊不大一样。

“是。”米兰领命，飞快地退下。

“伊万……”卢卡看着他凝望岸上的侧脸。

“怎么了？”伊万侧过头，看着他。

“你跟我说实话，”卢卡板着一张脸，声音低沉而冰冷，“米兰那时是不是替你背锅，娶了亚斯米娜？”

他的脸色变得精彩，混合着惊讶与难以置信。

“你现在还冤枉我！你没见他那个小崽子吗，那圆脸，那傻笑，哪样不跟他一模一样！就这还能赖我！”

“哼！”还不是怪你这家伙太滑头，以后我也得机灵点儿，不然老被你耍得团团转。

岸上的老水手唱起一支古老的号子，嗓音低哑雄浑，远远地传开。船上的水手们赤着上身，合力转动绞轮，巨大的三角帆缓缓升起。

他们齐声和着号子，结实的肌肉随着节奏贲动不休。

“亚德里亚蓝色的波浪，我永远不能相忘；

光明的希贝尼克故乡，海涛在拍岸歌唱。

您是我们唯一的荣耀，

您是我们唯一的珍宝，

啊多么无畏，啊多么高贵。

我们的祖先多么光辉，

上天保佑你千年万代……“

-全书完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇写得尤其艰难，大概因为故事的主人公在现实中的变化，好在最后坚持写完了，没有坑。
> 
> 完结的时候，很想推荐一下克村丰富而独特的旅游资源。虽然我本人没有去过克村，但我想将来一定得去。科尔丘拉虽然只是个小岛，但作为马可波罗的出生地还算有点名气，旧城保留得很好；历史名城斯普利特，戴克里先宫是伊利里亚人在巴尔干半岛留下为数不多的遗迹；而杜布罗夫尼克和前篇安排大力气狗带的普利特维采湖群更是声名远播，一定值得一去。
> 
> 克村真正的球迷应该发现了最后的水手号子有一段是克村国歌，整篇文其实正是基于这种情怀。因为关注克村足球队，所以很早就为他们，特别是笛和万各自讲述过的受国征召、为国效力的故事动容，当然洛老板那段一样触动人心，一直都很想以此为基石构筑一篇长文。当然由于本人水平有限，有很多想表达的没有表达清楚，也留下了不少遗憾。
> 
> 可是这么高尚的情怀为什么非要安排这么一个雷死人的设定呢……那当然全是因为作者的恶趣味了……


End file.
